The changes of time
by Foxie-Angels
Summary: .It has been ten years since Kagome returned to feudal era…
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one_**

It has been ten years since Kagome returned to feudal era…

Kagome who was now 29 years old poked at the fire to get it back going while Shippo remained asleep and Sora as Kagome watched the flames dance back to life she went in to thinking of the past. Oh how things have changed so much though she would not have it no other way and was still pleased on how things have gone so far _._ Kagome thought back the day Koga and Ayame gifted Sora to her. The Inu wolf was taller than a normal wolf and was a rare solid black with silver eyes and three fluff tails and Ayame had bonded Kagome and the Inu wolf together as life and battle companions and always remain by each other's side. When Ayame had bonded Kagome and the Inu wolf together they all got shocked when they found Kagome and Sora the Inu wolf could speak telepathically with each other, which have never happened before in all history. Kagome also remembered when Ayame explained that the Inu wolf was similar to Sango's neko cat friend and was able to transform to a larger form and able to fly in both forms, but she also held an element power of lightening.

She thought back further more on everything that took place a little after she first returned on how she and Inuyasha would travel around and the talks they had and the agreements they made. They had come to terms of loving each other, but it was best friends and more like siblings and was glad they had both realized it before mistakes were made. Now she knew for sure they took the right path when the day came and they met with Riko who was also a half dog demon, but a black one instead of silver. Riko had golden green eyes and dog ears also with black hair that came to midways of her back that she kept braided. Kagome had never seen Inuyasha so happy since she met him once Riko agreed to be his mate. Kagome had Inuyasha and Riko both some rings made with a spell upon them to help control their demon blood so they both would not have to just depend on their swords for it. Then Kagome remembered on how Inuyasha's face expressions made Kagome cry with laughter when Inuyasha found out he was going to be a father of twins and it was priceless sight to have seen. When the day came she delivered Inuyasha and Riko's pups were something she would never forget. They were some of the cutes babies she had ever seen both was born, they had named their son Kyo after Riko's late father and named their little girl Izayoi after Inuyasha's late mother. They both also had the dog ears and the pup's hair was a steal silver a blend of both mother and father, but the rest of their looks screamed Inuyasha.

Kagome remembered the shocked faces on Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Keade, and even Rin and Kohoku when they returned to the village a year and a half of not seeing them and just now meeting with Inuyasha's mate and his two pups. It took a while to explain things to them as everyone had thought Inuyasha would have mated Kagome. Inuyasha had a hut built not far from Sango and Miroku's large hut.

Shippo was happy when Kagome returned from her travels and soon adopted each other as mother and son with a soul bond.

Kagome frowned when she thought back to one of many reasons why she, Shippo and Sora left the village in the first place. Every male within the village that was not married asked for her hand and told them no and many more kept asking. She had spoken to her friends and told them she was not ready to marry anyone. That was when Keade spoke of an old shrine up in the mountains far in the west where she could be further trained since she had learned all she and Miroku could train her with. Keade also told her it may take years of training with the amount of holy rieki Kagome held within her. Keade also admitted that Kagome held and was more powerful than even that her sister was and it would be best to control and train all of it before it explodes within her and could hurt others that maybe around her. Kagome agreed after hearing what Keade had said about her rieki she just hated the thoughts of leaving Inuyasha's side just to do it. Inuyasha had also agreed with Keade and they both left the hut to speak in private with each other. It was then Inuyasha released her from her promise so she would not feel bad about leaving him as he knew her all too well and told her she was his sister and best friend for life and nothing would ever change that. Inuyasha had also told her he and Riko had Totosai make her some weapons and would be ready in two weeks it was the reason he had asked for some of her blood and hair. Kagome had agreed to wait until the weapons were ready, but also asked what kind and he told her he was not sure as he left it up to Totosai to create two that he thought would suit her more and for a female and one for Shippo. He explained they were to be gifts from him and his mate for everything she has done for them, but also to have for protection when he was not around. Inuyasha over the year and half they had been traveling he had trained Kagome in some hand to hand combat and how to fight with a sword. Inuyasha told her they may train her more at the shrine which was why he didn't try to complete het fighting skills no more than he had.

The two weapons Totosai created for her surprised everyone. Kagome's sword/dagger had a pearl white handle with blue gems upon it. Totosai had told her it was able to transform in to a sword when needed. He had explained the name of it was Angel blades as it could give or take life. Angel blades held the power to kill in the form of a dagger, but when transform in to a sword it held the power to control souls and bring others back to life up to three times. Kagome had asked how and Totosai told her with him using Inuyasha's purified fang plus her own hair and blood had create it as such other then that he didn't know. He also told her he was unable to touch it once it was finished and with a lot of pain he was able to get a sheath upon it and place it inside his bag. Totosai then handed her 2nd weapon to her it was a staff glaive that had a pearl white handle with three very sharp silver crested moons upon it, but each one was different in size and direction. He told her it was created with Riko's purified fang plus her own hair, but after the trouble and pain with angel blades he had not placed her blood upon the staff glaive as of yet and needed to do. They all watched as Kagome added her blood up the staff glaive and saw it disappear in to it. Then in a flash they all saw what looked to be white wings just at the base of all three crested moons and there was blue moveable flame in the center of all three. Totosai, Inuyasha and Miroku all three tried to touch it and got shocked to the ground as Kagome picked it up without harming her. He told her the name of it was Takara and it held unknown power within it and she would need to learn them. Totosai also admitted that the spirits asked him and told him what weapons to create and how to create it from a dream he had. Then Totosai handed Shippo a dagger that was also able to transform in to a sword, but held different powers within it the name of it was Hiryū since he had to use a dragon's fang and Shippo's together. He told Shippo the blade was light, but also short and as he grew the sword blade will adjust to the size he can handle. He also told him it would do until he was an adult and had a better one created.

Sora and Shippo both moved closer to Kagome as the chill of the night air picked up she wanted to laugh as they had pinned her between them. Kagome lay back down and star glazed until she fell back asleep.

Sesshomaru had been watching Kagome off and on over the years from afar since Rin told him where she was after Kagome, Shippo and Sora had left the village before his visit. He was also told the events on why they left and the relationship between Kagome and his half-brother was now like siblings and about her weapons she carried. Sesshomaru had also met Inuyasha's mate Riko and their twin pups which had surprised him, but also approved of them. He had also given Inuyasha his part of what their father had left for him this included money and a palace that had been built when his father found that Izayoi was with child and was to remain under a barrier hidden until Inuyasha was mated. Inuyasha had been shocked when his brother told him and given him, he would have never guessed it. Inuyasha had told his brother he would not move from the village until later in time as he had a promise to keep, but for now he would stay where he was. Over the years of watching Kagome, Sesshomaru noticed she was now a little taller, more mature and her hair now touched the ground and wore it a little different then use to. He could see some of it was in a braid while the rest of her hair flowed freely upon her back like a waterfall. He had figured she had done it due to her hair being thicker and waver than most human's and he had also notices her eyes had changed colors to blue. He also notice she now wore a blue and white miko garments while all others wore red and white and thought it was fitting as he knew she was not like the others in fact never had been. Sesshomaru had also watched as Shippo was able to keep all of the others within the shrine fooled by pretend to be a human child just to remain with Kagome and followed her everywhere within it. Now that they were no longer at the shrine the kit walks around in his true humanoid form and he could see the kit had grown a little taller and was now up to Kagome's waist. He also knew the kit claimed Kagome as his mother. When he got word about Rin's and Kohoku's was to be married and wanted him there he had sent Jaken a head of him to help her get things ready. Sesshomaru knew they would invite Kagome and Shippo as well. So he had been following them since they left the shrine.

#-#-#

Morning came and then Kagome, Sora and Shippo ate and bathed then cleared camp then Shippo spoke.

''Momma, why don't we just fly to the village?'' asked Shippo

''Because the wedding is not for another five days and we are only a day's walk from the village, plus I want to remain unseen as much as possible. I'm not too fond on the idea of having arrows and spears shot and thrown at us again it is the reason we are walking through the forest instead the main road. Last I checked those jerks were on the main road and was looking for us.'' Kagome said as they all three started walking.

''True, I'm just excited to see everyone again it's been far too long since we had seen them.'' Shippo said

''I know honey I am also excited to see them I just hope they don't noticed I no longer age. I think Inuyasha had noticed it when we snuck off to that village to see him five years ago. It would be very hard to explain to others why I am no longer aging as I don't have an answer for it myself.'' Kagome said

''Yeah, it is weird, but in a way I am happy about it I get to keep you with me longer.'' Shippo said making Kagome giggle at what he said.

''Mom, I smell a lot of humans.'' Shippo said in a worried voice as he smelt the air and before he could tell her more a male's voice rang through the forest.

''THERE THEY ARE GET THEM.'' a male's voice yelled

Kagome, Shippo and Sora turned to the voice and saw around 20 or more human males surrounding them with weapons drawn. They knew it would do no good to fly with the men this close to them it would be too easy to kill them and they were to close for Sora to use her element power upon them as it would hurt Shippo while she was immune to it.

''Why are you after us we have done no harm to any of you?'' Kagome asked as she seen they had nowhere to run.

''We get paid to bring every head of a demon we can get.'' a tall male spoke out.

''Getting paid by who?'' asked Kagome

''That is none of your concern wench, know your place women.'' Yelled another male

''I know my place and it is not with you. Now why are you after me?'' Kagome yelled back

''You disobeyed filthy bitch listen here, I will put you in your place before we are done with you.'' The same male yelled

''Humph, I don't think so I am not like other females and I will never bend to your demand or wil to you or any other.'' Kagome said as she watched for any to make a move upon them.

''You are nothing more than a demon loving wench and all demons and any humans that is with them should and will be put to death and you're supposed to be a priestess you make me sick, but guess you like being a whore to demons more. We should show you what a real man is like before your death.'' Another male yelled out as they slowly closed in on her more.

''WHAT? You prejudice jerks, I have never laid with any male of any kind and NO way in heaven or hell that I will stand around and let any of you filth touch me in that manner. I will never go down without a fight. You are disgusting and have no honor.'' Kagome said as she, Shippo and Sora got ready to battle. Kagome was pissed now and was not backing down.

''Kill the demons and let's teach this whore a lesson to remember even in death.'' Yelled another male as the fight was now on.

Sesshomaru stopped his hunt for food when he caught sight of many tracks within the forest ground and he knew right away it was human males. He rushed back where he last saw Kagome, Shippo and Sora. Sesshomaru knew with them being humans it would be harder for her to fight them. When he got closer in hearing range he was able to hear everything that was said and when he came closer it was then he seen all the males attack all three of them. Sesshomaru knew they were outnumbered by a long shot. It didn't take him long to get to them and joined in the battle. Kagome had seen Sesshomaru, but kept fighting she was stabbed a few times in different areas Shippo and Sora both got cut as well. When he caught the smell of Kagome's blood he became in raged and took most of the men out while Kagome, Shippo and Sora kept battling until all were dead. Kagome rushed to Shippo and Sora checking them and used her rieki to heal them then started on herself, but only got half way before she passed out from so much blood lost. Sesshomaru moved to her quickly.

''We need to find a spot to set up camp and stop the bleeding she losing too much blood.'' Shippo said in a worried voice. As he went to his bag and grabbed some cloth to hold pressure on the last deep cut she had. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up in his arms holding pressure at the same time over the cut then spoke.

''Follow.'' Sesshomaru said as he rushed to a river close by with Shippo and Sora on his heels.

Shippo set up camp while Sesshomaru striped Kagome to her undergarments then cleaned the blood and her cuts. Sora knowing what plants and herbs to gather rushed to them, returned and dropped them next to Sesshomaru which made him look up at the Inu wolf in wander. Shippo had seen the look in his eyes and answered it for Sora.

''Sora knows what is needed because she has been with us for so long and learned over the years what kind of herbs and plants to use for many different things. Mother and Sora are also able to speak to each other telepathically it is also how Sora is able to learn and understand on everything better.'' Shippo said and Sesshomaru nodded once with understanding on what the kit meant.

''Sora, don't forget to hunt.'' Shippo said as he started a fire and gather water.

Sora barked at him and ran in to the forest. When she returned Shippo cleaned the deer and took the blood in a cup and the gathered the liver and cut it in tiny pieces before he walked to Kagome. Sesshomaru stopped Shippo's hand when he started to move the cup of blood and tiny pieces of liver to Kagome's lips.

''What are you doing kit?'' Sesshomaru asked him with a glare.

''Mother needs blood and the liver will also help speed up on making more blood within her. It is not the first time this had to be done. When we first traveled to the shrine we got attacked and she had already told me long ago back when we use to hunt shards and Naraku on what to do if it was ever needed for her. We are unsure how demon blood would affect her having so much holy rieki so we use animal blood for it. There are no humans to draw the blood from them or a way for it, so this is the only other way.'' Shippo explained as Sesshomaru let the kits hand go so he could give the cup to her and watched her chew the liver then Shippo placed his hand under her neck to help it go down. Then Shippo spoke again.

''We have all three learned everything we could on healing so if it was needed we would know what to do if one of us gets hurt, sick or anything else while alone or with others. With mothers knowledge from her time period me and Sora was able to learn even more and things no one else knows. We have spent our spare time over the years on finding and come up with different ways to get things to work without the use of supplies from her time period. Mother hopes later on we can travel around and try to find things she could use to create or copy some of the supplies that she had in her era and could use since none of it will not be made for many years.'' Shippo said

Shippo walked back over to the deer and started talking once again.

''Before we went to the shrine we came across a demon that was dying mother befriended him and asked if he wanted to live again he told her no. Mother asked if she could use his body for us to study the insides of a demon to get a better understanding and he agreed in return she told him she would bless his soul and see to his remains was burned to keep others from getting it. When he died Mother used her sword to hold his soul and was able to speak to each other. His soul watched everything we did and then when we were done she burned his body and blessed his soul to be reborn and sent it to the heavens. It was his gift from her for allowing us to learn what we needed. It was weird to find out both human and demon insides are the same just very little was differences.'' Shippo said as he was preparing the deer.

Shippo cut both hams off and then tenderloins and then gave the rest to Sora for her to eat. Shippo cut the tenderloins in to tiny pieces and placed in to a pot with some broth, herbs, rice and mushrooms cooking them together. Then he cut up one ham in to strips to make jerky and added the cure for it while the other ham he roasted party for his self and Sesshomaru. He offered Sesshomaru some of the party cooked/ bloody roasted ham as he was not sure what Sesshomaru ate. Sesshomaru took the kits offer on food even though he was not too keen with it being cooked meat as to him it was human food if it was cooked, but soon changed his thoughts on it when he bit in to the seasoned roasted ham and found the inner was raw and with it the outer part cooked with tastes he never knew and liked it.

''How did you come about learning to making food as such?'' asked Sesshomaru

''Mother, she uses all kind of season and herbs when she cooks and she taught me on how to do it in case I was alone or if she was unable to. When Kagome eats meat it depends on what kind of meat. She will eat it raw, fully or party cooked. Mother had to teach Riko how to make homemade ramen noodles for Inuyasha before we could even leave the village. Inuyasha loves that stuff and would fight anyone over it they are the only two people who knows how to make it in this time period. Mother has always said people in this time period needed cooking lessons and can't wait until the future comes when cooking and making food changes.'' Shippo said with a chuckle and grinned.

Shippo got done eating and then checked the food in the pot mashing it as he stirred it. Then checked the jerky and seen the unspoken question from Sesshomaru.

''The food in the pot is for mother I made it to where she could pretty much drink it in a way since she would have a harder time chewing her food right now. This is cured meat is called dried jerky and it is good to make for traveling or to make during winter months when you can't hunt and need meat. You can add it to soup, stews or snack on like it is when you have no time to stop and will last for many days when other meats will not.'' Shippo said and seen understanding within Sesshomaru eyes.

When the food in the pot was done he helped feed Kagome and then covered her up with some fur they had in the traveling bag. While Sora laid down beside Kagome and fell asleep. Camp stayed quite for a little while until Sesshomaru spoke.

''Why is she not aging?'' asked Sesshomaru

''We don't know, nobody knows about it yet other than us. We didn't notice it until about 5 years ago when her eyes changed to blue.'' Said Shippo

''What of the shrine?'' Sesshomaru asked

''Mother finished her miko training about a week ago. The miko's at the shrine are prejudice and told mother she could not fully complete her training or leave until she took the vows they had and she told them no. We had been planning a way to leave when we got a message from Rin. They still would not let her leave until the vow was taken so we had no choice, but to find a way to sneak out of the shrine in the cover of dark. One thing we do know is no matter where we live she would only be able to stay for only so long before other humans start to notice she is not aging. That alone puts her in more danger around human kind. Both of us are still in need of more training in defense /battle forms and more practice with our weapons. Inuyasha and the others only partly trained mother in a couple of human fighting forms and only just enough to get her by with. He had thought they would train more at the shrine, but after mom figured out how to make a bow and arrow with her holy rieki they didn't want to train her with any other weapons. The thing is I have seen she could do much more if given a chance. '' Shippo said

''What do you mean she could do much more if given a chance?'' asked Sesshomaru as he seen Shippo look to a sleeping Kagome and took a deep breath before he spoke.

''Inuyasha and mother were sparring in the village before we left to travel to the shrine. I saw soft gold color looking rieki at her feet and it could barely be seen as she started moving faster with her movements. No one else had saw it except me and I don't think even she knew about it. Inuyasha stopped the sparring when his mate called him for dinner before anything else happened. Her normal rieki colors I've seen her use are pink, purple, white and light blue color. Come to think about it mothers rieki is different than other mikos they only have two colors of pink or light blue rieki mom has five counting the new one. It even makes me wonder if she is more than just a miko or if she is even human her true scent is different than all others.'' Shippo said as he looked at the sleeping Kagome.

Unknown to Shippo it was one of many questions Sesshomaru has wondered himself since the day he met her in his father's tomb.

''If she wishes it I will train you both, but things would need to be discussed with Kagome first. '' Sesshomaru said as he seen Shippo nodded his head in agreement.

It was getting late when they heard Kagome moan and they watched as she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to the fire she felt close by and then seen Shippo.

''Shippo are you alright? Where are Sora and what happened?'' Kagome asked in a low sleepy voice

Shippo walked and sat beside her.

''I'm okay momma so is Sora. You healed both of us before you passed out from losing to much blood when you were trying to heal yourself. Lord Sesshomaru found us and helped in the battle. He brought you here close to the river and cleaned you up while I made camp. Sora is resting on the other side of you.'' Shippo said while he helped her drink some water. When she was done she laid her head back down and started to drifted back to sleep while she was speaking.

''Thank you Sesshomaru for everything, you to Shippo and Sora.'' said Kagome as she fell back asleep.

Sesshomaru heard what she said and leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes and spoke.

''Rest kit.'' said Sesshomaru as he felt a barrier go up around camp and opened his eyes back open and looked at Kagome.

''Alright oh and don't worry the barrier is a habit of hers, it goes up every night without thought when she sleeps and been doing it since we lived at the shrine. She does it to protect me in my sleep when I was unable to control my illusions. Your still able to move in and out of the barrier since you were within the camp when it went up, it's just no one outside of it can enter.'' Shippo said as he curled close to Kagome and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Kagome woke at first light and was able to get a better look at her body and saw most of it was still healing so she used her rieki to finish the job up. Unknown to Kagome, Sesshomaru had been watching her since she woke up. When Kagome felt someone watching she turned to see Sesshomaru was looking at her which made her blush and held the furs closer to her body. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh when he saw Kagome turn bright red and smelt her embarrassment, but he said or done nothing as he also understood the reasons for it.

''Um … I...I need a bath. I will return soon.'' Kagome said and seen Sesshomaru slightly nod to her.

Kagome stood up keeping the furs around her and grabbed her bag then walked just a little ways down the river. Kagome walked to where she wanted and placed a shield barrier around her so no one could see within it. Shippo soon woke up after Kagome left to bathe and knowing how his mother was he started breakfast without a word. After Kagome was done she left the shield up with the bag inside it and walked back to camp and took over the cooking while Shippo went to bathe. Sesshomaru could see this was a normal everyday thing between them. He watched her for a little longer before he spoke.

''I was told you own a staff glaive, but yet I have not seen it. '' Sesshomaru stated

''I do, but it is hidden within me. I have not had the chance to train with it since I have been at the shrine. The name of it is Takara and has unknown powers and so far I am only able to call upon it or send it away in to my body. Both of my weapons are bonded to me and no other is able to touch them other than myself. Takara come forth.'' Kagome said as Sesshomaru watched as the staff glaive appeared from thin air in to her hand. Then he stood up and walked closer to her get a better look at it.

''I have never seen a weapon created as such.'' Sesshomaru said as he was looking at every detail upon it.

''Neither have I. Totosai said the spirits came to him in a dream and told him how and what two weapons to make for me and for some reason Takara and I am able to speak telepathically with it. Takara keeps telling me I am not ready to unlock all the powers within her. My dagger/sword is also odd the name of it is angel blades. I am able use it as a normal dagger, but I can channel my rieki with it to kill if needed. In the sword form I am able to control souls and bring them back no more than three times.'' Kagome said

''Is it similar to Tenseiga?'' Sesshomaru asked

''No, not really.'' said Kagome

''Explain'' Sesshomaru said

''The sword part of Angel blades can bring the dead back three times, but only if it is not their time to die in the first place and is a blade that does not cut. It can also clean, hold and move a soul from one place to another if or when needed, but that is all the dagger/sword can do. With Tenseiga the sword can give life once, but it is also other powers within it such as able to kill the dead and more. Though I have not seen everything Tenseiga can do, I can feel the powers with in it just as I can feel the powers within Inuyasha's sword Tetsusaiga and both swords are more powerful than others may think. I'm not sure how or why I am able to feel the powers within both swords.'' Kagome said as she saw Sesshomaru nod to her.

''If you allow me I will train you and your kit to master your weapons. I can also train you both in more battle and defense forms. If you agree you must listen and do as told. I will not go lightly or easy on you or you're kit and I will not hear any complaints while doing so.'' Sesshomaru said making a point letting her know this was no game.

Shippo had returned in time to hear what Sesshomaru said. Then he looked at Kagome and nodded his head in agreement she then looked back at Sesshomaru.

''I agree, but please let's not start the training until after Rins wedding if you would allow it. I would like also like to spend time with everyone it has been far too long since we have seen any of them.'' Kagome said

''Agreed'' Sesshomaru said

''Takara return and thank you Sesshomaru.'' Kagome said as the staff glaive disappeared in to her body and she placed angel blades back in to her sleeve.

After they ate Kagome and Shippo cleaned and packed everything up within the camp and all four of them walked together headed to Edo. On the way Shippo noticed his mother seemed dazed.

''Momma is something bothering you?'' asked Shippo

''It is hard to explain, but it is a feeling I have been getting since I woke up it feels like something is wrong. This feels worse than when Naraku was around.'' Kagome said as she notices Shippo stopped walking causing Sesshomaru and Sora to do the same.

''I know you to well momma and your able see and feel things no other is able to. What does it feel like or what is it?'' asked Shippo

''I'm not sure Shippo give me a few minutes.'' Kagome said

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes letting her senses run free. When that didn't work Kagome then walked to a tree and placed her hand upon it and closed her eyes. They watched as her body held a light gold glow which caused both Shippo and Sesshomaru to glace at each other before looking back at her after a few minutes she spoke.

''Whatever it is has blocked me from seeing it, but I can feel it is evil to the core. The earth cries out in pain as so much blood has fallen on to it from so many innocent people of different species. The creature has not reached the lands of Japan as of yet, but I can't pin point where it is. I can feel the pain… ahh …'' Kagome said as her whole body went to shaking and she held her right hand over her heart crying.

''It hurts.'' Kagome said as she started to fall and the glow disappeared from her body.

Sesshomaru had saw Kagome as she fainted and he caught her in time before she touched the ground. He then picked her up and saw she was not harmed so they started walking once again. They soon stopped for lunch and both Shippo and Sora left to hunt while Sesshomaru held a sleeping Kagome in his arms. He knew her scent, but not her true one as he had never been able to get this close to her until now. Sesshomaru took this chance while they were alone. He sniffed long and deep a few times to be sure upon her neck and what he found had his eyes widen in shock and was speechless. Sesshomaru pulled his head back and studied her sleeping form until Sora and Shippo returned.

As Sesshomaru was watching Shippo skinned and clean four rabbits he let his mind wonder in thoughts and what he had smelt upon Kagome. He knew now she was not a full human even if she looked as one. Kagome only had very little human scent within her. Sesshomaru had smelled magic seals hidden inside her and could tell some had broken and some still trying to break. One thing he was sure on Kagome was not a demon nor had any blood of one within her and didn't know what she was, but he did know her scent was divine and intoxicated to him. Kagome's true scent had smelt of an immortal being, thunder storms with pure raw power and a hint of a gardenia. He could also smell she had spoken truth that she was indeed untouched. As he moved a lock of her hair from her face her eyes fluttered open and saw the blush go across her face cheeks as she notice he was holding her. Shippo had noticed she was awake and thought to help her as he could smell the embarrassment coming from his mother.

''Momma the food is done if you want to eat.'' Shippo said.

Sesshomaru helped her up and she said a quiet thank you and walked over to Shippo as she made a plate for everyone then all of them starting eating.

''Momma how long are we going to stay in Edo?'' asked Shippo

''I'm not sure Shippo we will wait and see how things go. Inuyasha wrote about the home I had him build within his forest a couple of years ago and said it was finished and he placed the rest of our money back within our hiding place. He is the only one that knew where to build it and he knows I will gift it to Rin and Kohoku as a wedding gift. Edo is the last village I need a home in for a long period of time. I do not wish to interfere or risk my bloodline. No one knows other then you and Inuyasha and I think it is time for me explain to Sesshomaru after we eat.'' Kagome said as she had seen him looking to her.

She soon finished eating and waited until he was done. After they had eaten Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru and started talking.

''After the battle with Naraku, I had disappeared for three years. During those three years I was stuck in my time period. My grandfather had shown me some of the family records dating back to this time period. To my surprise Rin and Kohoku is my bloodline in this time period and it is the reason why others thought Rin and I looked too much alike and unknown to them that is the reason why we do. Just a few small things make us different. I had told Inuyasha about it a little after my return and he had promised to keep quiet about it and promised to keep watch over them as long as he could. It is the main reason he will not move from the village instead of living at his palace. Shippo was told the same day and agreed to take over watch over the bloodline after he became an adult and fully trained.'' Kagome said and then Shippo spoke

''Once momma told us we didn't want to risk everything coming undone including the jewel, Naraku and everything else. It is why we are taking extra steps to make sure nothing happens. I will be able to keep a closer watch on their descendants due to my illusions spells and without any of them knowing who and what I am. After momma adopted me somehow I had also became immune to holy rieki and able to take a better humanoid form. We are not sure how that happen as we didn't do any blood bonds only the soul bond as mother and son. We found that part out on the way to the shrine eight and half years ago. I am also able to wil a small amount of rieki, which helped on fooling the other mikos in to letting me stay with momma at all times. You know it is a weird feeling using holy rieki and being a youkai may I add.'' Shippo said making Kagome lightly giggle at the last part he said

''What are you able to do with the holy rieki?'' Sesshomaru asked Shippo

''I can place holy barriers up around other people, but that's all I have been able to do with holy rieki other than me being immune to it. Except for the purple one momma has. That one can do damage if not kill me, but the other kind she has does not hurt me.'' Shippo said

''Soul bonds on adoptions are rare when it is two different species and even rarer when it is a true bond that it is solidified with such an outcome.'' Sesshomaru said as he watched both of their eyes light up in happiness.

While Kagome was cleaning the plates she had noted the changes in Sesshomaru. She knew he was changing back when they hunted Naraku even if it was a slow change she could still see it happening. Shippo had already told her about the things that happened while she was stuck in her time period and after she returned and what happened during the time she and Inuyasha was gone traveling for a year and a half. Kagome guessed over the years he had opened up more within the pack just from the way he acted and more relaxed around her and Shippo. She still felt weird when Shippo told her long ago that she was the alpha female of the pack. It had taken Shippo a while to explain that part to her and the meaning of a pack and the reasons in the eyes of some youkai. Time she finished washing and drying the plats they cleared camp up and started to get ready to leave once again this time Kagome climbed upon Sora's back and spoke.

''We need to get there before dark so I hope you don't mind if we picked up pace some.'' Kagome said laughing and then Sora took off in a run with Kagome on her back.

Shippo went to laughing at Sora and his momma as they passed him then he went to chasing after her. It was not long both Shippo and Sesshomaru both caught up and ran beside them. They slowed down when they became closer to the village as none of them wanted others to see them running. Shippo and Sesshomaru stopped when they caught scent of Inuyasha coming closer to them. It was not long before a red flashed was before them and grabbed Kagome up off from Sora and in to a tight hug and then started circling her round.

''Inuyasha, will you stop spinning me around? I missed you to, but your making me dizzy.'' Kagome said laughing

''Keh, about time you came back.'' Inuyasha said as stopped and stood in front of her.

After a few minutes two little ones ran passed Inuyasha knocking him out of the way as the two little blurs flew into Kagome's arms at the same time causing Kagome to fall to the ground as they yelled out.

''Aunt Kagome'' both pups yelled out giggling and hugging her with tears in their eyes due to not seeing her after so long.

''My you both have gotten bigger and faster.'' Kagome said laughing as Riko held a shocking look as she ran up to them.

''I am so sorry Lady Kagome they had caught your scent a little after Inuyasha did and rushed to get to you before I was unable to catch them. I have never seen them run so fast before.'' Riko said as she was trying to help Kagome up with her giggling and still holdings both pups in her arms.

''It is alright Riko. I have missed them very much.'' Kagome said

Kagome kissed their foreheads as both pups buried their noses in to each side of her neck sniffed deeply and long. Kagome had remembered what Shippo said when he done this and he had explained at the shrine on the reasons when she asked him about it. Kagome felt both of the pups starting to calm down as they kept breathing in her scent. Soon both Riko and Inuyasha reached out to gather the pups in their arms, but both pups growled in warning. It had caused Riko and Inuyasha both to snatch their hands back with a surprised look on their faces and that's when Shippo bust out laughing.

''Shippo stop laughing that was not funny.'' Inuyasha said

''Yes it was the look you two gave was priceless and even I understood the warning. You had your turn with momma, now it is theirs… But I think you may have a hard time getting them back any time soon.'' Shippo said

Shippo went to laughing even more with the look Inuyasha now held on his face while Sesshomaru stood back watching everything unfold before him and had been amused on what the pups did.

''We're the parents.'' Inuyasha said with a sulking look on his face.

''They see her as the alpha female of the pack Inuyasha even you should have known that part. You got excited on seeing her to so you can't say anything.'' Shippo said

''Keh'' Inuyasha said as Riko started to laugh as well

''Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, Shippo and Sora it is good to see everyone once again.'' Riko said with a smile

''Let's get to the village the others have been waiting.'' Inuyasha said

Kagome climbed back on Sora holding both pups as they cuddled up to her even more. When they entered the village Shippo and Kagome got attacked by more children this time Sango's oldest twin girls as the younger three children just copied the elder ones. It took a bit just for Riko to get her hug and then one from Sango, Miroku, Rin and Kohoku.

''Where is Jaken?'' asked Sesshomaru

''I sent him to pick up my wedding gown from the next village he should return by morning.'' Rin said

Rin and the others took a seat around a large fire outside of Keade's hut. Kagome and Shippo went in to the hut to see Keade since she was now unable to walk and didn't like long in the world, but smiled wide when she saw Kagome and Shippo.

''It is good to see ye Shippo and Kagome have ye completed your training?'' asked Keade

''Yes grandma Keade I completed it a week ago, but I will admit Shippo, Sora and I had to sneak out and escape the shrine. They didn't want me to leave until I had spoken their vows and I could not. The vow feels wrong to me and they are prejudices vows that goes against everything I believe in. ''Kagome said with a frown

''Don't ye be upset child ye had done what was right even I have broken the vow. I have seen within ye eyes the truth of everything. I will need your help I have trained young Rin as did Miroku to our limits ye will need to help finish her training.'' Keade said

''Rin has holy rieki?'' asked Shippo

''Yes child, we found out a year after you left to the shrine. Rin was picking flowers with the other village children in a field as a demon attacked. Before Inuyasha could kill the demon young Rin's rieki busted out from her tiny body. She had killed the demon and cause Inuyasha to become human for a week.'' Keade said

''I will help train Rin to her limit if she wishes it. I just wish the others at that shrine could open their eyes and see not all youkai are bad just as not all humans are good.'' Kagome said

''Ye wear new colors child?'' asked Keade

''Yes, I had them made from a youkai village that is hidden not far from here as I left to travel to the shrine. My house colors are blue, silver, purple, and gold it is too many colors to wear at once on miko garments so I wear my family shrine colors which are blue and white both male and female wear the same colors. The red and white I have never felt right wearing them.'' Kagome said unknown to her everyone inside and outside of the hut could hear all that is being said since the door way was open.

''Ye not worry I understand. Rin child come and have a seat.'' Keade said when she seen Rin walk in.

''Rin do you wish for me to finish your training?'' Kagome asked Rin

''Will I not lose my holy rieki after I am married?'' Rin asked

''No Rin, you are like I am and truly born with the holy rieki that is within the core of your soul not very many is born with it as such. Your purity comes from it and your heart, not your body unlike many others.'' Kagome said

''Kagome is right child. Ye and Kagome were born with it and showed itself when it was ready to on its own and ye both had not been trained for it.'' Keade said as she smiled at Kagome and Rin

''I would like that very much Lady Kagome. I also wish to wear your shrine colors if it is okay. I had overheard what you said about the other shrine and I do not wish to take the vows you had spoken about either.'' Rin said and Kagome smiled at her.

Kagome reached over and whisper to Shippo about something. Soon after Keade, Kagome and Rin watched as Shippo rushed out of the hut. Shippo grabs some things from their traveling bag and jumped up on Sora's back and rushed to the hidden youkai village.

''Where was Shippo going in such a rush?'' asked Sango as she walked in to the hut.

''Shippo has gone to place some orders for me in the hidden youkai village close to here. It is the same place I had my miko garments made with protection spells they should still have my size and everything noted. I am in need for more to be made since Rin is around the same size as I am and an outfit for me to wear for the weddings and have some clothing made for Shippo as well.'' Kagome said as Sango gasped

''You're going to complete her training?'' asked Sango

''Yes, Rin's rieki is much like my own though not as strong as mine, but still more powerful than most others and she would also continue to have it even after she is married.'' Kagome said

''Oh that's wonderful news Rin you can keep helping others like you wanted to without the fear of losing your rieki any longer.'' Sango said

Rin was beaming with joy and happiness and soon they all went outside so Keade could rest until the food was done cooking. Kagome hugged up Inuyasha's twin pups as she watched everyone. Kagome could tell both brothers came to terms on their troubles with each other. With Inuyasha's mate and pups around it seems both brothers have grown closer with each other which made Kagome even happier for them. Soon Shippo and Sora returned and join the others around the fire. Inuyasha, Riko or any of the others could not get the twin pups out of Kagome's arms until the food was ready. Once the food was done and everyone ate they waited on moving until the pups went to sleep due to their belly's being fill. After his twins was asleep Inuyasha showed Kagome her home with Shippo and Sora following.

''I remembered the stories you're gramps use to tell me while you were in school and showed me some old drawling's of the area in this time period. It's how I knew what to build and the size of it.'' Inuyasha said.

''Thanks Inuyasha, but you know I will gift it to Rin and Kohoku as a wedding gift. Though I will stay in the guest house that I see you had copied from my time period. You know it is not supposed to be here in this one.'' Kagome said with a laugh

''Keh, I figured that after I thought back on everything and I now know where the drawing came from. Rin sat out here for days drawing the area not long after it was built. Everyone thought I had gone mad crazy building a smaller home close to the larger one and called it a guest house. There are three bedrooms inside of it a sitting area and a small area to cook or keep warm during winter time. We will just need to take it down when the time comes for you to move on.'' Inuyasha said

''Thanks Inuyasha this means a lot to me.'' Kagome said

''Kagome, I had noticed you stopped aging when I visited you 5 years ago at the village close to the shrine. I just didn't get a chance to tell you after those mikos came dragging you away. And I'm sorry I had not visited since then. Riko and the pups were scared to go back to that village because they had sent a few of miko's to hunt us down.'' Inuyasha said

Kagome turned to Shippo and whispered in to his ear asking him to see if Sesshomaru wishes to stay within one of the rooms during his stay here.

''I understand Inuyasha so no need to be sorry at less we was able to write to each other and we can talk about things a little later. I need to make the beds and go take a bath.'' Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked in to the small home.

''Oh I almost forgot Koga sent that stack of furs over there in that corner. He knew you would come for the wedding and Ayame will not let him leave her while she is heavy carrying pups that's due soon.'' Inuyasha said

''Wow that is a lot of furs I should be able to make 3 large beds with it.'' Kagome said laughing

''Ayame also sent some fur clothing and boots she made for you to wear during winter. Keh, I told her winter was still far away.'' Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome make three beddings with the furs.

''I will return soon if you want to stay, but I understand if you need to get home so don't worry okay. All done now time for a bath you coming with me Sora?'' asked Kagome as Sora nodded her head and followed Kagome to the spring.

Inuyasha sat in front of the small home listening out in case Kagome needed help and waited for Shippo and his brother to come as he could smell them getting closer and when they arrived he spoke.

''Kagome and Sora has gone to the springs I'll let you listen out for her in case something happens. I need to get back to my mate and help carry the pups to bed.'' Inuyasha said

''Bye and good night Inuyasha.'' said Shippo

After a while Kagome and Sora returned with Kagome wearing her night clothing and a large robe to keep covered with both sets of her miko garments in arms as she had washed them both. She hung them out to dry in the night air.

''Shippo did you get the orders done for me?'' asked Kagome

''Yes momma they should be done by tomorrow afternoon their going to use your last patterns for the miko garment and spells. I gave them the drawing and notes to have that kimono or whatever it is you had requested to be made. I had to force them to take payment like last time.'' Shippo said the last part shaking his head chucking.

''Grrr… it is sad when you have to force people to take payment and Shippo the outfit is different than a kimono similar, but still different. I can't move or run in the kind of kimono's they wear in this time period especially when trouble seems to follow or find me. And if I'm going to wear what others here see as proper clothing in this era then I am going to make sure I can at less move and run in the darn thing.'' Kagome said as she started to walk to her room, but stopped and looked at Shippo.

''You didn't forget yourself did you?'' asked Kagome as she pinned him down with a glare.

''No momma I also have clothing being made and I put what was left of the coins that were in our travel bag in with the other ones.'' Shippo said

''Thanks Shippo we will get more and different clothing made later in time, for now it is all we need I just dread shopping for clothing … Try to get some sleep and good night.'' Kagome said

Kagome and Sora went to her room and shut the door and was soon asleep. Shippo saw Sesshomaru held a puzzled look upon his face and eyes.

''Momma, hates shopping because one of the human villages we had stop at had only a male seamstress. He had disrespected momma by touching her breast and when he did she back handed him sending him flying across the room in to a wall knocking him out. It is why she sent me to the youkai village that's not far from here they have never disrespected her and she said that was now the only village she will go to get clothing made after what happened.'' Shippo said

''Which human village was it?'' Sesshomaru asked

''I don't remember which one plus it was a year after we got to the shrine. Momma use to send Sora all the time to the youkai village after that happened each time we needed clothing. Good night.'' Shippo said as he yawned and left to his room.

Sesshomaru didn't comment, but he sure wanted to know which male it was so he could kill him and looked like Shippo was not going to tell him which village. He soon went to his room and while laying down he thought over things including how much he really didn't know about Kagome. He only knew her from what others said and what he had seen or heard for his self. Sesshomaru knew and admitted to himself long ago that he had started to have feelings for her, but locked everything away. Because at the time he had thought she and Inuyasha would mate each other, but now he was unsure what to do so he thought to think about it another time and soon drifted off to sleep.

Around three am, Kagome woke up which also woke Sora. Kagome placed her robe on and they went outside to sit and star glazing. Sesshomaru had also woken upon hearing Kagome go outside. He got up and watched both of them from the door way of the home as she was star glazing and at times in deep thoughts and every now and then he would hear what was said when Kagome spoke in a low voice to Sora. Sesshomaru had also noticed Sora was speaking to Kagome in the Inu language which surprised him that Sora knew the language to start with, but what surprised him the most was Kagome understanding everything that was said.

''I miss my family and being here again brings back so many memories. It is hard knowing they are alive, but yet unreachable. Maybe one day you will also meet them. My little brother and mother would love to play with your tails.'' Kagome said with a laugh as she lay down upon the grass and Sora lay beside her.

''Would they hurt my tails?'' Sora barked out

''Hmm no they would not try to hurt you they would only just pet your tails. You should have seen them when they first met Inuyasha mother would not let him leave until she got to rub his ears. There were times grandpa would grab his broom and chass Inuyasha around the house. Just picture Inuyasha running from an elderly man with a broom that no longer had holy rieki. Talk about laughing until your side hurt that was a sight to watch and took me forever to stop laughing at them. '' Kagome said as she laughed at the memory of it.

''Did Inuyasha do something and what is it like in the future?'' Sora barked out

''Yeah, there was a few times Inuyasha broke some stuff. And the future and this time period are very different from each other on almost everything. You have buildings that reach far in the sky humans are cleaner and live longer. Some human's walks on the moon, male and females are equal to each other even the style of clothing is different though some still wear traditional style, but not many. Most counties is run by a government system with so many different policy's, rules and laws and there is also a vote system that is done to see who leads their country for so many years. There is just too much to list everything. But I will admit there will be a lot of hard times between this time period and the future I came from and I don't mean just for this land, but everywhere.'' Kagome said

''Do you feel the shrine miko's coming?'' Sora growled and barked out

''Yes, I feel them as well. What are they going to do try to drag me back to their shrine and make words come out of my mouth? They have to kill me first before I take those vows. Hmm… think I know just the right one to play along to find out the real reason behind it. I'll just have to have a little chat with Miroku in the morning. Well from looks of it in a few hours they should be here before noon feels like.'' Kagome said

''Can we sleep the rest of the night out here?'' Sora barked out

''Yes Sora if you wish it we can sleep out here for the remainder of the night.'' Kagome said

Sesshomaru took a seat against the house wall and remained there until dawn as he watched Sora transformed in to a larger size and curled up to Kagome keeping her hidden from the world a she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

As soon as the sun was up Rin walked up to Kagome's home and spoke to Kagome and Sesshomaru while Kagome was cooking breakfast. Rin asked them if they would step in as mother and father of the bride. They both had accepted as soon as they were asked and to make it officially they both adopted Rin as their own. Rin at first had thought she was too old to be adopted because she was now 18 years old. Kagome told Rin no one was too old to be adopted no matter what their age may be or what species they are as it does and should not stop the love in their hearts for who they see as a parent, child or family. Sesshomaru had also agreed to adopt Shippo after Rin asked so they could officially be siblings with the same parents whom both Rin and Shippo had secretly wanted for a long time. After the adoption was done they ate breakfast afterwards Kagome searched out Miroku and spoke to him about the other miko's. They gathered the pack, villagers and the village headmen then Kagome explained to them.

''Shippo, Sora and I had to sneak out and escape the shrine. They didn't want me to leave until I had spoken their vows and I could not. The vow feels wrong to me and they are prejudices vows that go against everything I believe in. Miroku I need you everyone to play along and find out what is going on and why they want me to take the vows so badly?'' Kagome asked

''I would be glad to help lady Kagome.'' Miroku said

''Thanks Miroku just find out what you can I will be at the youkai village with Sora and Shippo to pick up my orders then head back to the house. They should be here soon so I need to get going before they spot us.'' Kagome said as she, Sora and Shippo rushed off.

''Ken if you will stay next to me as for the rest I need everyone to pretend to be working close by and those who are not human remain at Lady Kagome's home or in the forest so not to be seen if you will please so we can find out what is going on. Rin will you go with them just in case a barrier is needed for them?'' asked Miroku

''Yes.'' said Rin

Soon everyone that had youkai blood left with Rin as the villagers and human pack members remained close by Miroku pretending to be working. Soon four mikos entered the village and Miroku and the village head men stopped them.

''I am Miroku the village monk and this is Ken the village headmen. Is there anything I can help you lovely ladies with? You look tired from your travels.'' Miroku said

''We are in search for a sister Miko her name is Kagome we was told she is from this village.'' Said one of the miko's

''Lady Kagome came and left yesterday headed north is there something wrong?'' asked Miroku

''Yes, she left the shrine without saying her vows and we must find her.'' Said another miko

''Why do you seek out one who wishes not to take the vows? Is she not free to choose to or not? You know as well as I that if they wish not to take them then it is their choice.'' asked Miroku

''She is far too powerful as if her power has no limits. Once she takes the vows she would have to do the kami's work and rid this world of all demon kind. It is why the kami's have gifted her with such power.'' said another miko

''I think your mistaken ladies. Lady Kagome was born with such power as she was the guardian of the jewel of four souls.'' Ken said

''You don't know what you are talking about headmen. The jewel is gone and her power remains it is proof that she was born to complete her duty to cleanse the world of demon kind. Our head master said if she does not comply to do her duty and the vow then she is unworthy of such power. He would have her power striped and gifted it to the one who will complete the duty of the kami's.'' Said one of the miko's

''You cannot strip her powers and unlike you four ladies she is a pure born miko. Lady Kagome has the soul and power to strip you of yours rieki not the other way around and you know this. There is only one way and it is against all that is holy and I will not be part of it or allow you to steal her soul. You are no better than dark miko's and witch's if you do this.'' Miroku said as he watched all four miko's

''Kagome is going against the Kami's by not doing her duty. We have every right to do what is needed and she does not have the knowledge of the striping of power and much more. We are the only shrine with such knowledge and scrolls for it. When we caught her in a village five years ago talking to some half breed, we didn't trust her when she asked us to not harm him or the others. We had limited and kept most scrolls, information and training from her until she was to take the vows after she had completed the rest of her training.'' The older miko said

''I see, I warn you ladies leave her be or you may regret it.'' Said Miroku

''We will find and force her to take the vows one way or another or she will be striped of her power and face the kami's.'' said the smaller miko

''Leave my village and never return I do not wish for such heartless miko's within or around my village.'' Said Ken

''We are not heartless headmen we do the bidden of the kami's and what is good for all human kind if we must strip one and let her face the Kami's for not doing her duty for all human kind then so be it.'' Said the miko

''You are talking about stealing the Shikon miko's soul and killing her. Neither I nor anyone else here will allow you to harm her. Now leave and never return to this village and monk you should have never told them which way Lady Kagome had left to.'' Ken said as he pretended to be mad at Miroku and Miroku dropped his head as the four mikos smiled and laughed leaving the village heading north.

After the mikos were out of sight Miroku raised his head and both he and the headmen looked to each other with a fierce of protection with in their eyes. Most of the villagers who had been close by heard all that was said and gathered around Miroku and the village headmen everyone was upset and mad on what they had heard. Miroku spoke with them and all had agreed to protect Kagome from them at all cost. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both had been at the edge of the forest and in hearing range. They both heard all that was said and now knew Kagome was not safe. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked to each other before Inuyasha spoke.

''Kagome's soul has already been stolen from her twice already in the past. The question this time is how the hell are we supposed to protect Kagome from humans with holy power?'' asked Inuyasha as Sesshomaru remained quiet then Inuyasha spoke again.

''Kagome was able to call her soul back when the witch had stolen it, but with Kanna's mirror she shot an arrow in mirror and got it back. But with holy humans I'm not sure she could get it back and with them having the knowledge…'' Inuyasha was saying when Sesshomaru spoke.

''Stay within the village and forest, I will return.'' Sesshomaru said with an evil glint in his eyes that Inuyasha knew all too well and already figured out what he was about to do.

''You're going to destroy their shrine?'' Inuyasha asked and spoke again when his brother didn't answer or did just not in words.

''Gather all their scrolls and send them to my palace. She will need them to train herself what they had hidden from her and there may also be some Rin can use and learn from. You can stay at the palace and train as long as needed no one knows where it is except you and I and nobody is within it either. But try not to kill the humans at the shrine. Kagome would blame herself for it if you do, plus we don't know who maybe friend or foe within it.'' Inuyasha said as he seen his brother nodded and left headed to see his mother.

Evening came and Kagome had returned and gave Rin her new miko garments. Then Miroku and the village headmen, a few villagers and Inuyasha walked up to them with the rest of the pack as well. They told her everything that was said and what they found out from the other miko's. Kagome was shocked from the news as was Rin when she heard what they told Kagome. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the side and alone then told her what his brother has gone to do and that he was not out the kill the humans as they both knew it would upset her. Inuyasha told her he was only after all their scrolls and to destroy their shrine and adding with what she was told from Miroku and the others she understood. Kagome spent the rest of the evening training Rin while Inuyasha was sparring with Shippo. The rest of the pack remained close by while the village men searched the outer part of the village and woods making sure the four miko's didn't back track to the village.

#_#_#

For the first time in a long time Sesshomaru pulled his mother to the side and requested to speak to her alone. When they were alone he spoke and opened up to his mother. Sesshomaru had told her everything about Inuyasha and all the others he claimed as pack about the other shrine. He told her any and everything he knew except Kagome's bloodline, but he did tell his mother how he felt about Kagome. He also threated his mother if she tries to harm any within the pack he will take her life. His mother had been shocked to the core. Inukameko had heard rumors about the jewel and the main battle with Naraku, but it was different hearing all of it from her son. Inukameko was hearing things she never knew and everything he had said was truth. She had not smelt any lies in his words and knew he was not jesting around as her son had never spoken to her as such or as much as he was now. With all said and agreements made he and his mother set up plans to get them in the shrine unseen long enough to gather everything and then burn it down the shrine in one night. Inukameko thought if Kagome was this important, powerful and on their side. Then she was willing help her son keep the shrine people away from the girl and gather all she needs. They gathered the fastest youkai to help give a distraction to get the humans out of the way. Inukameko gave her son two magic bags to put all the scrolls inside no matter how many scrolls there are it will hold all of them.

Once everything was set they left to carry out their plan. By morning they had done what they had set out to do none of the humans saw them which was the plan at start as they didn't want start a holy war right now. They had found the shrine had a lot of hidden passages within it and thanks to their noses they could find each and every one of them. Sesshomaru He stayed for a couple of days at his mother's palace before he gathered the bags and went to Inuyasha's hidden palace before he then would return to the village of Edo.

#_#_#

Inuyasha meet up with Sesshomaru when he smelt his brother headed his way and Sesshomaru explained everything that happened. Inuyasha had reminded Sesshomaru he was just getting back in time for the wedding. When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrived at Kagome's home they remained quiet as they watched from a far with Kagome brushing Rin's hair out in the morning sun and then pulled it all up in a fancy hair style bun then added some hair pieces within the hair. When she was done with Rins hair the brothers watched as Rin and Kagome pulled all Kagome's hair up in a single braid and turned it in to a braid bun with an unbraided pony tail pulled through the center of it to flow freely. Kagome added hair pieces to her hair as well and then she told Rin to go get her wedding gown on and she would be in to help and to get ready as well. It was then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and explain what had been done and she was happy none was killed.

''Inuyasha you're pups should be outside soon Riko is getting them ready and I need to go get ready as well.'' Kagome said as she walked in to her home.

''You look prefect Rin now pups go outside with your father and Shippo go get ready.' Riko if you want we can get ready in my room.' Kagome said.

'' Yes thank you I do need to get ready also.'' Riko said as she laughed

Riko was wearing a white kimono with long sleeves and the lower part of the kimono was also long and both the sleeves and lower part of her kimono flared off in to the color of green. There were patterns of green bamboo upon the kimono as she wore a green orb to match it. Rin placed Riko's hair up in to a high fancy bun with green and white fancy chopsticks within her hair. All of it together had made Riko's beautiful eyes show the green better that was blended in with gold as if it was emeralds shining through them.

Kagome was now wearing a silk kimono/dress. It was light weight in the color of black with long sleeves as the lower part of the dress just barely covering her feet. There were patterns of silver, purple, blue and gold feathers upon it and she wore a silver orb. The lower part of her dress had a slit on each side for better movement to run in if needed, but instead of seeing skin there was lose curtain of silver silk cloth in its place. Then when she was done she grabbed the silk cloth she had made to be attached to Rins wedding gown. It held all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's house colors in the patterns of crested moons and feather symbol's upon it. Kagome walked out of her room and heard gasped from both Rin and Shippo.

''Momma and Riko both look beautiful.'' Shippo said

''I agree.'' Rin said

''Thank you.'' said Riko

''Thank you, Now Shippo this dress is only made for me to wear at my children's wedding.'' Kagome said with evil grin and watches Shippo gulp and try to hide behind Rin causing all three females to laugh at him.

''Don't worry Shippo your mother is only teasing you as it would be a very long time for you to even worried on such things.'' Riko said

''Rin this is for you. It is so I can added mine and Sesshomaru's house colors to your gown, but since some of his house colors has the same colors as mine the colors were created within the crested moon and feather symbol's. This shows and tells everyone you are my daughter and his and from both houses. Kohoku has none that he or Sango knows about so Kohoku has agreed to use and keep our colors as yours and his from this day forward.'' Kagome said as she started adding the silk to Rins gown.

''I had been meaning to ask. Where did the feather symbols come from?'' Rin asked

''I was born with two feather symbols one upon my left and right shoulder blade. My mother seemed to think that the gods had marked me before I was born.'' Kagome said with a laugh

''Could I see feathers?'' asked Rin

''Maybe another day for now let's finish getting you ready and this on your wedding gown.'' Kagome said with a smile

Kagome realized when she placed everything on Rin's gown that she was the one that started the family colors with Rin and wanted to laugh, but kept quite as she now knew this was meant to be. The only thing that made her wonder about was why the symbols were never passed down unless it was lost through time or they just stuck with the house colors instead. She just shrugged it off and knew it would be one question out of many she would not get any answers to and finished what she was doing.

''Now let's go get you married.'' Kagome said with a smile

#_#_#

When all was done they found Inuyasha and his pups along with Sesshomaru and Jaken waiting for them outside and when they walked out all three male's eyes had widen at the sight of Riko, Rin and Kagome and was trying hard to keep their jaws from dropping which Inuyasha and Jaken failed in, followed by Jaken fainting. Soon Shippo and the twin pups walked behind Kagome and Sesshomaru with Rin between them as they took the roles of the mother and father of the bride. Riko, Inuyasha and Jaken were also behind them and soon they reached Kohoku and the rest of the pack members. Kohoku and Rin took the lead as the rest of the pack followed behind Kagome and Sesshomaru. They all walked to the area where the wedding was to take place in front of and by Keade who was placed in a chair so she could perform the wedding. Keade was filled with joy to be the one to wed the couple even if was to be the last thing she was able to perform as a priestess she watched with a smile as the couple stood before her.

Unknown to them Sesshomaru's mother was watching them from a far she had wanted to see what Kagome had looked like in person and the rest of the ones he called his pack. It was the first female her son had even took interested in and caught his eye in such a way. She had admitted Kagome was indeed very beautiful then she spotted Rin and remembered the little girl that followed her son and brought back to life. It had made her do a double take with Rin and Kagome and stared at them then she looked at both females back and forth and seen they had looked very close alike, but could see there was still differences in looks. She had to leave before her son or another spotted her as she watched Kagome looking around searching with her eyes and knew Kagome must had felt her starring at her. Inukameko thought to get a better look at the others another day.

After the wedding and the party Kagome took Kohoku and Rins hand's and walked up to the larger home and told them that it belongs to them now. Both of their jaws dropped at the news and she told them it was why she never moved in to it. Then she turned them both around to face Sesshomaru who moved his hand for them to follow the sight of it. They spotted the dragon AhUn as he was loaded down with gifts that were for them. Inuyasha and Riko had given them gifts as well and the furs that were sent from Koga and his wolves, Sango and Miroku gave them some gifts as well. Rin cried happy for the gifts from everyone and thanked them for it. Soon everyone went back to the party except for Kagome and Sesshomaru as they went for walk leaving Rin and Kohoku alone in their new home.

Kagome and Sesshomaru spoke to each other for a while and with them alone and just walking around in the night. Sesshomaru got the courage to ask if he could court her and later if things worked out the next step was to betroth then mated. Kagome agreed after he explained on how youkai courting was done. Then he gave her the first courting gift which was a bracelet that was made with white pearls and was treaded through with his silver hair holding within it to let other youkai know she was being courted and by whom. He had told her he would put betrothing mark upon her when it was time for the next step. Sesshomaru also told her the bracelet would remain on her wrist until the courting is completed or broken she understood and let him place it upon her wrist. Kagome requested if they could stay for a few more weeks as she wanted to spend some time with Keade and explain the reasons. Sesshomaru had agreed as it would give them time to get to know each other even and to help train Rin more.

Each morning for four weeks Kagome would spend time training Rin while Shippo worked more on his magic. In the afternoons everyone would spend time with Keade. In the evenings Kagome spent with Sesshomaru as they would sit or walk around just talking with each other at times they would go on outings and picnics. Then there were times Sesshomaru would travel around his lands taking Kagome, Shippo and Sora with him so he could also learn more about Shippo and Sora at the same time spending time with Kagome. Sesshomaru was surprised when he found out that Kagome was able to speak, write and read in many different languages from across the world and most he didn't know about. Sesshomaru also found out Kagome was very advanced in education even more so then he was and notices she was not the only one as Shippo was just smart as his mother due to Kagome teaching him over the years and Sora was not too far behind him as she had been listening and learning when he was. Kagome had also offered to teach him on anything if he wanted during times he had time and without others knowing about it. Sesshomaru was no fool and had agreed to it as he learned over the years the more knowledge you learn the better. He had also discovered Kagome had been teaching Inuyasha and Riko back when they traveled around for a year and a half and said they wanted to wait and learn more when their pups could also learn at the same time. Then the sad day came when Keade passed away they prepared everything and then placed her ashes beside her sister with a spell over the urn. They didn't want to take any chances after what happened in the past on the events with Kikyou.

#_#_#

The village had just placed Keade to rest the day before when three different miko's came to the village. They waited and spotted Rin as she was heading to Keade's old hut to clean it. They soon caught her and tried dragging Rin by force heading out of the village due to she looked like Kagome. One of the villagers saw and heard Rin cry out to them and rushed to let Kohoku know.

''Let me go, I am not Lady Kagome my name is Rin and I am with child now let go of me before you hurt my unborn.'' Rin yelled at the three miko's

The miko tossed Rin hard to the ground and got a better look at Rin's eyes.

''She's right, Kagome has blue eyes.'' Said a miko

''This girl and Kagome look alike they must be sisters or related somehow to each other.'' another miko said as she stared at Rin. Kohoku and many of the village men surround the three mikos faster than any human or demon thought possible. Sango and her twin girls were not far behind them.

''Don't ever touch my wife again miko or not I will kill you.'' Kohoku said as he helped Rin up from the ground and slowly pushed Rin behind him and as the village men stood close blocking the three miko's path from Rin.

Sango and the twin girls circled Rin in no time. Sango waved her hand to her girls where to take Rin as Sango followed but was walking backwards. Sango watched the mikos and never taking her eyes off them as the twins leaded Rin in to Keade's hut. Sango with her weapon in hand stood outside the hut still watching, but guarding Rin at the same time. Sango noticed both her twin girls had copied her on guarding and watching the other mikos like a hawks, which made her smirk.

''It was a simple mistake and she looks like Kagome. There was no harm done so no need for threats.'' Said one of the mikos

''I do not care don't ever touch my wife again any of you. This is you're only warning if I catch any of you close or in this village again you will be dead faster than you can blink.'' Kohoku said as he was still pissed off that they had even touched his Rin. He also noticed these miko's wore the same symbol on their miko garments as the last four that first came to the village and knew they were from the same shrine.

''We will tell you as we did the other four miko's don't ever come to this village again and never send any other here or they may be killed on the spot as we don't trust any of you.'' Ken said as he was the village headmen

''Well I never…'' all three miko's said at once

''Do not ask for help from any of us when a demon kills everyone or if any of you gets sick then.'' Said the another miko

''I and my sister are expert demon slayers and my sister is married to this villages monk and he can heal if it is needed. If we can battle and help take down Naraku when none of you were around or even tried to help then why would we need your dam help now. So don't give me that crap and pretend that you're someone or something special because you're not.'' Kohoku said

The three mikos backed away after hearing this.

''We will take our leave, but take our word we will find and take Kagome by force when we find her.'' Said the other miko

''I or any other in this village will not allow you to harm lady Kagome or anyone else.'' Ken said

''Heed our warning as it is your last.'' Kohoku said

In the forest within youkai hearing range Inuyasha and Shippo was grinning like hell after hearing Kohoku's speech. They watched how Sango walked backwards never taking her eyes off the mikos like a hunter watching its prey. It even made Sesshomaru smirk as he knew the ones claimed as pack was all very protective of each other no matter if human or not. All of them had gone through a lot over the years which bonded them together even more. He also seen and knew their children were following the same path on being just as protective as the rest of the pack after watching Sango's twin girls. They waited until dark to move Rin to her real home just in case after what had happened that day everyone was on alert and taken extra steps to be safe. Even Kagome would not leave the area around her home for a day as she had noticed and told the others they had theirs auras hidden and was the reason they were able to get close to the village without knowing.

A couple of days later some of the villagers was starting to get sick for some unknown reason. Later that day Kagome found out all of them had eaten fish from the same reserved fish pond. When Kagome went to see to it she found it had been poisoned. Kagome knew she had to make a trip to see Jinenji for this type of poison as he was the only one who had the herb to cure it. Inuyasha, Riko and their pups and Kagome made the trip there and back, but all of them felt as if they were being watched since they left the village. It had taken them all day to get there and to travel back to the village. Kagome cured everyone with the herbs that was given for it. The next day Sesshomaru had to leave to take care of some things. Kagome walked to the village to see how everyone was recovering from the poison after she left to go home. When Kagome was walking across the forest heading back home she felt something was wrong and time she looked up she dodged a chain net. There stood around 15 males with the same three mikos from days before.

''Our headmaster was right you're not worthy and should be striped of your soul.'' said one of the miko's.

''That will never happen.'' Kagome said

''You know this is wrong. Why are you doing this?'' asked Kagome as she could feel Inuyasha and the others headed to her.

Kagome watched as the other males gathered their chain net once again getting ready to attack her. She also noticed something odd with the men and seen every one of them were wearing the same necklaces.

''You are not even worthy of an answer. We will return you to the shrine to be stripped and may be the Kami's will send you to hell for not doing your duty.'' The miko said which made Kagome laugh

''I already know what it looks like in hell. I have been there and done that when we fought against Souga the sword of hell, but could any of you say or do the same and live to tell about it?'' Kagome asked as she was trying to buy time and knew she was out numbered.

''Shut your lying mouth women and be a good girl and do as you told.'' one of the men yelled out as they threw the chain net once again.

''KAGOME'' Inuyasha yelled out with his sword drawn cutting the chain in half followed by Riko who pulled Kagome out of the way.

''Demons… men get Kagome we will take care of the demons.'' the miko said

''Don't kill the men something is wrong with them. Just try to knock them out instead.'' Kagome told Riko and Inuyasha as she watched the miko's take aim with their bows.

Inuyasha and Riko both went to fighting the males as Kagome prepared a barrier and threw it over the miko's, starting them as they were now unable to fire their arrows. Kagome looked back and seen all the other men were on the ground passed out. Kagome walked over to one of the males.

''Just as I thought.'' said Kagome as she snatched a necklace from one of the men on the ground.

''You used dark magic and innocent men against their wil to try and capture me? How could you?'' Kagome asked them as the rest of the pack arrived to help.

''We will take any and all means to take you back to be stripped of your soul as you are the one who is unworthy and your soul should be given to one who is.'' One of the miko's said.

Riko, Inuyasha and the pack all backed up when they felt Kagome's rieki rising which made all their hair stand up on the back of their necks. Since she had returned to the village Kagome has only used a small amount of rieki and none of them were prepared on the amount they were feeling now. They had never felt or seen Kagome this mad or powerful before. They all watched as her body looked to be on fire with a blue flame and her hair went to flowing around due to her rieki rising. Then all at once Kagome spoke in a deadly voice.

''I will not allow my soul to be stolen from me no longer. You used these men that could have been killed easily by placing spells over them. THEY ARE INNOCENT MEN.'' Kagome yelled the last part at the miko's.

The all three miko's mouths opened and closed a few times as they felt their body rise from the ground and seen Kagome's body was also rising in to the air. What happened next shocked everyone. White wings with blue movable flames shot out of Kagome's back and her hair turned pearl white with ice blue silver color fading to the end of it as her hair whipped around due to the power flowing around. Everyone could see flashes of symbol's and markings upon her forehead and body, but was hard to see what it was. They could also see her finger nails were now blue claws then the white glow around her was becoming brighter.

''In all that is holy under the watch of the heavens I strip you of your holy rieki as you have gone against and used innocents for your wrong beliefs and prejudice ways.'' Kagome said

Kagome spoke in loud and clear in a calm deadly voice most of the pack knew and knew it was time to move it. Then she started mumbled words no one understood what she said as the white glow was becoming brighter each time.

''I have never saw mother this mad before.'' Rin said

''Rin. I'm not sure what she will do. Even I have never seen her this way, but I do know that tone in her voice and that means she is highly pissed off so move it.'' Inuyasha said as he pulled Riko and his twins away.

''Everyone get back I don't have any powers and even I can feel and sense something is fixing to happen.'' Sango said as she went to helping Inuyasha pulling the others back.

As soon as they were all out of the way they all watched as a bright white flash lashed out at all three miko's from Kagome. The light from it was blinding everyone within range and when the light cleared they could see all four seemed to be a sleep and floating back to the ground. The changes they saw in Kagome had all disappeared and she was back to her normal self. They all looked around wandering what happened and what to do now. Rin walked over to the once miko and monk.

''They no longer have any rieki within them, but their alive.'' Rin said who was still in awe upon seeing what Kagome had done.

''Let's get these men somewhere other than here before they wake up. If they were under a spell they will not remember anything.'' Inuyasha said

Sora transformed to larger form as did Kilala, Kirara and twins neko cat Sakura as Inuyasha went to placing all the men upon their backs. AhUn landed beside Kagome and watched as Shippo, both of Inuyasha's pups and Sango's children gathered around Kagome watching over her. Kohoku called AhUn over to him and placed the all three miko's upon its back and joined Sora, Kilala, Kirara and Sakura.

''Come AhUn let's take them far, far away from here as fast as you can.'' said Kohoku

''Go before they wake up.'' Sango said as Kohoku nodded to them and left with Sora, Kilala, Kirara and Sakura following him.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and picked up her sleeping form and started walking back to her home. Shippo, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Riko, the pups and all Sango's children followed Inuyasha as no one wanted Kagome out of their site. Once they got her inside and in bed Shippo remained beside her to watch over her as the others all met outside talking about what they had saw leaving everyone with questions. Soon Kohoku, AhUn, Sora, Kilala, Kirara and Sakura returned and all met up with the rest of the pack outside Kagome's home. Later that evening Sesshomaru returned to find that the whole pack was camping outside of Kagome's home. They explained everything they heard and saw they also told him that Kagome was asleep and has yet woken. Kagome woke at first light and found everyone camping outside her home and before she knew it she was drowned in questions. Kagome told them that she didn't know the spell on how to strip rieki and don't know how she had done it or the changes they told her about. Kagome didn't remember what happened and was now lost on what to say or do. Sesshomaru told her they would leave soon to start her training. Kagome, Shippo and Sora gathered their things while Jaken had fumed about being left behind. Sesshomaru told Jaken to stay and help watch over Rin. Inuyasha said he would check in from time to time on all four of them. Kagome told him they would visit the village as well at times. Until then Inuyasha and Riko would help keep guard over Rin.

#_#_#

Sesshomaru started their training the next morning with Kagome from dawn to lunch. After lunch he would train Shippo for a couple of hours while Kagome read scrolls and trained herself with them. After a few days of hard training Sesshomaru had discovered Shippo was right about Kagome was able to do so much more. Sesshomaru pushed her even harder on training and after two weeks she was now able to match Sesshomaru in his demonic speed. A few days later Sesshomaru and Shippo woke to Kagome screaming and coving her ears. That was the day they found out Kagome now had advance hearing, sight, smell and the rest of her senses had also become more advanced. Sesshomaru could sense the seals within Kagome were starting to break little by little thought not all of them. Sesshomaru also had to stop her training to help her adjust to the changes with Shippo and Sora's help. After a week Sesshomaru return back to training them once again this time with her advance senses first slow and later picked up the speed. It did not take long for Kagome to complete her training with her holy rieki and was able to spend more time training with Sesshomaru, Shippo and Sora. Kagome and Sesshomaru grew closer together as he spent most of the evenings with her just relaxing and talking.

Within the village Inuyasha would help on improving Riko's battle and defense forms and using her bow and arrow and her sword at times they both would stop just to watch their pups try to copy them. Inuyasha knew Riko, Rin and even Kagome did not like fighting, but all three knew they needed to learn and it was the reason Kagome was away training with Sesshomaru. Rin was not able to do a whole lot due to her being pregnant, but that didn't stop her from training with her crossbow and daggers. Inuyasha left the village headed to his palace to go see how Kagome and Shippo were doing in their training. He had noticed Kagome would use her staff glaive more than her sword/dagger, but he also learned she was able to create a bow and arrow just from her holy rieki. Kagome had told him she had learned how to do it a few years ago back at the shrine, but it was the only weapon she could create as such and it was the reason she no longer carried bow. Kagome told Inuyasha she had already mastered angel blades and was now trying to master Takara. Soon Inuyasha returned to the village and on his way he had many thoughts running through his mind. Inuyasha had noticed one thing about all the females within the pack all of them had main weapons that are to be use in a distant. No matter if it was is a staff glaive, hiraikotsu, cross bow or a normal bow, but he also knew all of them also had close range weapons they could use when needed. But most of all Inuyasha was proud of all of them.

On one of their trips to check the pack back at the village Sesshomaru had asked Kagome to be his mate. Kagome had agreed and was marked as his betroth in front of his pack, his mother, the courts, friends and alleys. The mark was placed on both sides of her left wrist and was the shape of his crested moon outlined in purple. Sesshomaru had told Kagome it was not to be filled until the matting took place which they both had agreed to wait a while on that part. He also told her after the coupling the betroth mark would be filled with color and it would be then noted that they were mates. Soon they returned to Inuyasha's palace to continue her training. Each day that passed by brought them even closer together due to the betroth mark he was now more able to understand her feelings about everything a little better.

Over time Kagome had only figure part of its power and attacks with Takara even Sesshomaru was puzzled with it, but Kagome mastered the parts they did know. Shippo and Sesshomaru had finally told Kagome she was neither a human nor youkai and was not sure what she was and they had known for a while going from her scent a lone. Sesshomaru was glad to know that Kagome had been a fast learner as well as Shippo for one his age. Shippo now with three tails which was rare for any kit his age and when Sesshomaru noticed it he checked any and all information about all kitsune's breeds in history twice to be sure. Sesshomaru told Kagome Shippo was not like other kits and would most likely become a nine tail or possibly more. He told her Shippo was more advanced than any other that has been recorded in history. There was only one nine tail fox recorded and it was written he gained one tail every one hundred years until he reached up to nine tails. Shippo has three and was nowhere close to being a hundred years old and was not sure what will happen. Kagome had asked Sesshomaru if the adoption bonds they had with Shippo had anything to do with him advancing faster than others. Sesshomaru had wandered the same thing since Kagome's bond with Shippo was by the soul he had gained immunity to holy rieki and a better humanoid form then he had before. But his bond with Shippo was by blood and was now wandering if he had gained something else no one knew about yet. Sesshomaru told Kagome all they could do is wait and see how things goes and to keep their eyes on him to see what else may change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

What time Kagome was not training she would teach Sesshomaru advance education which he picked up very quickly on. Sesshomaru even took them to his mother's palace so Kagome could use their library to learn more on history and more languages which she also picked up very quickly on as did Shippo. Inukameko had been pleased by her son's choice as she had found to like the girl Kagome. With Kagome not being around any humans they noticed her true scent stayed, but once any human was around her scent would change to hide her true one.

''Sesshomaru, if Kagome's true scent changes as such then there are reasons for it and it may be wise to keep her scent hidden as it may be protecting her.'' Inukameko said as they watched Kagome and Shippo spar with each other.

''I take it your concern over Kagome? It is unlike you.'' asked Sesshomaru

''My son, I like Kagome and I had accepted long ago any pups you create would still be mix due to there are no longer any full blood Inu females other than myself. I myself am no longer able to have pups.'' Inukameko said

Sesshomaru didn't comment as he knew what she spoke about.

''A few Inu males have taken other breeds as mates, but as you know it is harder to work with other clans. It is the reason some has followed your father upon taken a human as a mate. At the time I did not see within reason, but now I do know and understand.'' Inukameko said

''You have forgiven father?'' asked Sesshomaru

''Yes as I now see and understand what he was trying to do. When one takes a human to create a pup the bloodline is shown within it such as Inuyasha and his mate Riko, but mixed with another breed the outcome is different. With humans there are no clans to deal with as human life spans are short. If any half breed female created between them were to breed with a full blooded male they would become ¾ and over time there would be once again full blooded Inu's.'' Inukameko said

''I agree, but there is also a down fall breeding with humans. They are unable to control their youkai half such as Inuyasha and Riko as they both wear rings and swords to help control their selves. Inuyasha's twins will also need something to help control them when they become of age.'' Sesshomaru said

''I see, I was unaware of this information.'' Inukameko said

''Over the years Kagome, Shippo and even the Inu wolf Sora have been working together on different ways to prevent others from losing control. Unlike others who search for seals with objects Kagome is searching within the blood itself.'' Sesshomaru said

''How?'' asked Inukameko in a shocking voice

''Firstly Kagome is highly advance in education than any other being in this era as she comes from the future. Shippo and Sora is as well as she has been teaching them over the years. She has also shown me books from her time period that was left here before the battle with Naraku. Inside one of the books there are objects that she was in need of and I have created such objects for her to do further research. They are now very close to finding what is needed.'' Sesshomaru said as he watched his mother's shocking face.

Inukameko remained quiet for a while as she was still surprised by what her son just told her. She would have never guessed the girl came from the future that information was never told to her until now.

''Sesshomaru, has Kagome told you anything about youkai kind within the future?'' Inukameko asked fearing the answer.

''Inuyasha was also able to time travel with Kagome before the last battle with Naraku neither has seen nor sensed any other youkai except the soul piper and theones that used a shard to get through the portal. Inuyasha spoke that the humans believed youkai are only myths and legends. Kagome herself also believed the same until her 15th birthday when she was dragged to this time period.'' Sesshomaru said

''Then our kind is fated to die out.'' Inukameko stated

''I disagree. Inuyasha himself has insured me that Kagome's blood family is indeed fully human that comes from a long line of holy humans and she was indeed born from them. But yet Kagome is neither human nor youkai the fates could have created and brought Kagome here for reasons unknown to us all.'' Sesshomaru said

''They used human vessels to create her.'' Inukameko stated in awe

''It is possible...'' Sesshomaru was saying as both they felt a power surge.

Both Inukameko and Sesshomaru looked to Shippo as he started pulsing and then saw blue smoke like as he started to take form. Sesshomaru rushed to the kit knowing it was his first time changing to his beast form. Inukameko rushed beside Kagome and moved her away then explained what was happening, but they all three had noticed one important thing. Shippo's eyes never turned blood red like other youkai instead it remain its green color. Sesshomaru stood by incase the kit went bloodlust like other youkai do when first changing forms. When Shippo was done changing he whined and lay down on the ground in his beast form instead which surprised both Inukameko and Sesshomaru. Kagome walked beside Sesshomaru and spoke.

''Shippo do you understand what just happened?'' asked Kagome and saw him nod his head.

''Do you not feel the need to hunt within this form?'' Sesshomaru asked and saw him shake his head no.

''Hmm that's odd his is the first I have known not to upon first transformation. He has marking and symbols…'' Inukameko gasped when she noticed it.

''Kitsune's are not supposed to have them.'' Inukameko explained when she saw the confused look Kagome gave her.

Shippo held one ice blue and one magenta color markings that were intertwined over each other upon all four of his legs and on his neck/chest was the symbols of Sesshomaru's crested moon within the center of it was a white a feather outlined with a thin blue flame. Kagome looked at Inukameko and spoke.

''Inukameko, I need to ask something I have never seen it only told about it, but could you check my back on both of my shoulder blades and see if the symbol matches that of Shippo's feather and flame?'' asked Kagome

''Yes.'' said Inukameko

Inukameko checked Kagome's shoulder blades and found that the feather symbols did match the one upon Shippo.

''It matches the feather upon Shippo just as the moon matches my son and mine. He also carries our magenta color and from what I was told by Rin and Riko the ice blue color markings is from you my dear.'' Inukameko said

''So, that what the feathers symbol looks like. It is beautiful when combined with both mine and Sesshomaru symbols.'' Kagome said

She walked up to Shippo and rubbed his fur where the symbols were outlining both of them. Kagome noticed something off about Shippo's beast it didn't seem like a youkai blood beast.

''Shippo, I need to check something okay and this may hurt some.'' Kagome said as Shippo nodded to her

Kagome took her dagger and poked his paw to make it bleed and then took a small jar from her sleeves to gather some of his blood.

''Alright Shippo I am done now lick your paw so it may heal.'' Kagome said

Kagome watched his beast form careful and as soon as he tasted the blood he spit it out and shaking his head back and forth.

''It is as I suspected Shippo. You no longer have a youkai blood beast. Somehow your beast has changed in to a spirit beast.'' Kagome said as she heard Inukameko gasp once again

''I was unaware there was a different type of youkai beast.'' Inukameko said and knew it had also caught her son unexpected as well with the news.

''Most of those scrolls from that shrine didn't belong to them and to be honest it doesn't belong to neither the humans nor youkai's it had belonged to the ancients of this world. When I had found them somehow the seal that was placed upon it broke and I was able to read the ancient language. In one of the scrolls it spoke about spirit beasts. It had described that they don't go in to bloodlust as they are more in control of everything within them. There is a lot more written within it, but I it would take all day to talk about it as it is a very long scroll. When we have more time I will speak more upon it. There are also a few ancient scrolls I have yet to open.'' Kagome said as she saw them nod in understanding.

''Shippo transform in to humanoid form.'' Sesshomaru said

All three watched as Shippo changed back with no trouble at all. Sesshomaru moved the kit's top over and saw the symbols had remained as did the youkai markings upon his arms.

''Well this is a surprise he done it on first try.'' Said Inukameko as Kagome gasped

''Sesshomaru, could we please leave and return to Inuyasha's palace?'' Kagome asked as he nodded yes

''Inukameko, please forgive me, but I really need to run some test to be sure if I'm right on what I think then we just found what we been looking for.'' Kagome said as she glanced down at the jar of blood.

''Yes of course, Son I will continue to keep things in order as long as needed since there is no longer any rush.'' Inukameko said

Sesshomaru caught on to what his mother had meant and slightly nodded to her in thanks. Inukameko could now continue to rule the lands in her sons stead without others rushing her son to mate and have an heir. As by law and since Shippo now carried their symbol he was now one of the ligament heir to the lands.

On their way back to Inuyasha's palace Sesshomaru explained things to Kagome about Shippo so she would know. When they arrived at the palace they had found Inuyasha waiting for them. Kagome gave him a hug and rushed off to run some test while Sesshomaru had Shippo transform and learn fly in beast form.

''We had found Shippo no longer has a blood beast, but a spirit beast instead.'' Sesshomaru said

''Keh, explains why his eyes not red.'' Inuyasha said as he watches Shippo learning to fly

''YES'' they heard Kagome yell and then seen her rush out to them.

''What is it?'' asked Inuyasha as he saw Kagome gin

''I found what I been looking for. Drink this remedy Inuyasha it is what we talked about long time ago after I need you to pull your sword and ring off and try to transform.'' Kagome said

''Kagome.'' said Inuyasha in warning

''Trust me Inuyasha besides Sesshomaru is here also in case you try to hurt me.'' Kagome said as he nods to her and took a drink.

''Gross it tastes like blood mixed with plants.'' Inuyasha said

''I'm not going to tell you until you do as I asked.'' Kagome said

Inuyasha took his sword off and his ring when nothing else happened Inuyasha had his brother to hit him. Soon after a red smoke started to form around Inuyasha and when it was gone they were shocked to see an Inu dog with pointed ear and his eyes were still gold. They also could see Inuyasha's light purple cheek marks as well as some on all four legs. Inuyasha was a lot smaller than his brother in beast form, but what made this important was he was still himself. Inuyasha ran around sounding happy then he tried to copy what Sesshomaru told Shippo on learning to fly. To their surprise Inuyasha was able to do it, but had trouble with the landing part. Soon Inuyasha changed back to his old self, but saw his cheek marks had remained as did the ones on his arms.

''I don't know what the hell you did, but I love it.'' Inuyasha said as he hugged her

''Try it with your ring and sword on you and see if you can still change. It should not affect you because you no longer have a blood beast. And Shippo don't ever test yourself again do I make myself clear something else could have happened.'' Kagome said

''Yes momma I promise to never do it again.'' Shippo said

''Now for your punishment…'' Kagome was saying until Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

''I have an idea for it come kit.'' Sesshomaru said

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as they walked in to the palace.

''So what happened to me? If I no longer have a blood beast.'' asked Inuyasha

''You have a spirit beast now it also unlocked your form as you now have full control over it and your human side, but I am unsure what else. The blood you tasted is a small drop of my blood and Sora's blood mixed with plants. In one of the ancient scrolls it was written on how to change one from a blood beast to a spirit beast. When we tested it with just Sora's blood nothing happened, but when I added a drop of mine with it everything changed. I had also blessed it just in case'' Kagome said with a giggle

Inuyasha finished placing his sword and ring on then he transformed once again and found Kagome was right. Soon Sesshomaru returned without Shippo and whispered to Kagome that he had the kit cleaning the palace for the rest of the day and in the morning he was in for some hard training. Kagome thanked him and then both continued to watch Inuyasha as he was learning to fly and land in beast form. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru was trying hard not to laugh out loud on watching Inuyasha try to land as he hit the ground either on his face or upside down against a tree. After a while Inuyasha got the hang of it and when he changed back Sesshomaru spoke.

''Now try to fly in your humanoid form.'' Sesshomaru said

Inuyasha gave him a look asking was he crazy until Kagome spoke.

''Just try it Inuyasha and see if it works. I need to go inside and make some more for Riko I want to wait a while before the pups or others use it. Are you staying the night here?'' asked Kagome

''Yeah, i was planning to spend two days here.'' Inuyasha said

''Alright, Then I will see you both at dinner.'' Kagome said as she left to go inside the palace.

As soon as she left Inuyasha got started on trying to learn to fly in his humanoid form with the help of Sesshomaru. They spent the rest of the day outside as Shippo was stuck cleaning the palace and Kagome making more remedy with Sora helping her.

#_#_#

The next morning Sesshomaru had Shippo up at dawn instead of letting him sleep like normal and started on hard training. Shippo lasted until lunch time before he was plum give out and swore he would never test anything else on himself again. Kagome sat Shippo down after lunch and explained all the danger that came with testing and should never be done lightly. Kagome also told him she had smelled her blood within his when she had gathered his blood in the jar and that was how she knew what he had done. Shippo had slapped himself on the head as he had forgotten his mother now had advance senses including smell.

Sesshomaru was glad that neither one gained false power due to the changes. He had found while sparring with Inuyasha and training hard with Shippo that they only had full control of their beast forms even when they got pissed off. It was also proved when Inuyasha couldn't fly in his humanoid form just only in beast form and the markings were of his own. Kagome and Sesshomaru could only guess that Shippo's markings and symbols was done due to the adoption as proof to others that he was their child. They had agreed to travel back with Inuyasha and remain with the pack so to keep better eyes on Inuyasha and Shippo as well as Riko when she takes the remedy. Inuyasha had tried to talk Kagome into giving his pups the remedy, but Kagome told him no at less not until they were older. She explained to Inuyasha that it would not be wise to give to them while so young as Shippo was a lot older compared to them.

Once they returned to the village of Edo and gave Riko the remedy both Kagome and Sesshomaru spent the next 6 months hard testing in training and sparring with Inuyasha, Shippo and Riko in both humanoid and beast forms. All three over time started to gain in speed and was soon able to run as fast as Sesshomaru and Kagome which was expected due to the hard training.

Soon Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo and Sora returned to Inuyasha's palace and started making a larger amount of the remedy for others who were half human/youkai. When the larger amount was done Kagome blessed it as well and wrote down that only two table spoons was needed for the change to take place. Sesshomaru soon gathered everything and went to the moon palace while Kagome read more on other ancient scrolls as well as teaching Shippo and Sora more things while he was away.

When Sesshomaru arrived at the moon palace he spoke to his mother alone. He explained to Inukameko on the remedy and its outcome and both agreed for it to be used. Sesshomaru spent the next few days at the palace in a meeting with other youkai who had mated and breed with humans and explained the remedy was only for pups that were half human/youkai and the results to them. As he promised to Kagome, Sesshomaru had threated every one of them that if anyone tried to force or rape a human in order to gain a pup they would be killed and the remedy would disappear. All of them knew their lord was not jesting and meant every word of it. He explained each pup and its human mother was to be brought to the palace before the remedy was to be given. Sesshomaru also told them all pups and mothers was to be documented and recorded on blood samples, names, birth places, ages and any markings they may have no matter their age. Sesshomaru told them that only he or his mother would need to be present for the remedy to be given as they were the only two who were able to get it.

Within a week the male Inu's brought their mates and pups. Each mother was questioned alone by Inukameko to insure no foul play had been taken. Then both mothers and pups were documented and recorded. Sesshomaru gave each pup that was Shippo's age or older the remedy and then each pup was tested and documented on blood and any new markings after the remedy was taken. Inukameko and Sesshomaru were making sure everything was recorded even the smallest detail was written. The other male Inu's and even the human mothers all understood how important this was as a few had already lost pups over the years to the blood lust curse. When everything was done the Inu males asked what they wished as payment. Inukameko told them as payment they are to search out any others that are only half human/youkai only upon their lands and have them brought to Inutaisho's fortress by the ocean within the next full moon so the same could be done for them. Sesshomaru soon returned to Kagome and told her of the outcome.

#_#_#

Sesshomaru and Kagome were alone sitting outside against a tree within the garden talking in the night air.

''The other lords have sent messages after mother has informed them about Shippo. Less to say they were upset when they found out I am betroth to another instead of their daughters. They will soon be more upset once they find out about the remedy.'' Sesshomaru said with a smirk

''Well thank goodness one of the ancient scrolls I read was able to teach me how to clone things as such. I was even able to copy supplies from my medical book and I was able to copy my laptop and camera so now I have an extra one in case the original ones gets broken.'' Kagome said

''It would be wise to use the remedy to trade or sale for things that may be needed.'' Sesshomaru said

''True, but so far as supplies or how it was created should only remain between us and the pack. Those things are not even supposed to be in this time period yet and I don't want to be someone's target because e I can make the remedy.'' Kagome said

''It will remain within us even mother knows to keep quiet.'' Sesshomaru said as he kissed her forehead.

''We should make a trip one day to the slayer village with the pack. They have moved it closer to Midoriko's cave as to keep the older one as a grave yard and have been rebuilding the new one over the years. From what I was told it is also not far from here. I have yet to see what they had done with it from what I was told it is also now hidden much like this palace.'' Kagome said

''Do you wish to have a research lab built within it?'' asked Sesshomaru

''No, but while you was away I went back to opening and reading the ancient scrolls. There was one that was odd and creepy because the scroll was addressed to me. At first I had thought they meant another Kagome until I read the part with my full name, date of my birth and even about the feather symbols upon my shoulder blades.'' Kagome said hugging up to Sesshomaru

''What was written?'' asked Sesshomaru

''It was written that all the ancient scrolls were meant for me and that I was their heir and I stopped reading after that part because it has me confused on how that is even possible. I know father made a video of mother giving birth to me and you could hear the doctors talking in the video about the symbols upon my shoulders which they had called them odd birthmarks. I will read more of the scroll later it just weird me out on that part.'' Kagome said

Sesshomaru didn't comment to what Kagome had said, but now he knows for sure Kagome parents were vessels after hearing what she said about the video. Sesshomaru was glad Kagome had explained and shown him what a video was using the laptop she had left behind in her bag from years ago and with her rieki she was able to charge and use it. Sesshomaru looked down to see why Kagome was quiet and noticed she had fallen asleep. He let a small smile be shown upon his face and held her a little longer before picking her up and taking her inside to their room they have been sharing. He was thankful Kagome already had her night clothing on as all he had to do was remove her robe. It was getting harder and harder to control his self while sharing the same bed with her as there were only two beds within the whole palace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Kagome sat down and was just sitting there thinking on stuff when Sesshomaru walked in the room.

''What are you thinking about?'' asked Sesshomaru as he wrapped his arms around her.

''I was just thinking how I would love to fix this place up like adding beds real ones, but I am afraid to due to the time period and I don't know when Inuyasha will move in to his palace here. It would be fine if I knew it was just him and his family, but if I put stuff in here that don't belong and others outside the pack came to visit or even stay here to work would put everything at risk.'' Kagome said

''Hn.'' said Sesshomaru in his way of agreeing.

''It's just frustrating at times is all. Even after 10 years of living in this time period I still find myself trying to live in mine.'' Kagome said as he ran his claws through her hair.

''Inuyasha did say you could pick any room you wished as your own to keep as a permanent room for times you stayed here and since you are able to place barriers. You can have it where no other could enter it.'' Sesshomaru said

''True I just would not feel right without fixing one for Shippo and Inuyasha and his family.'' Kagome said

''Then why don't you?'' Sesshomaru asked

Kagome looked at him and thought over it and smiled.

''I guess I could and place barriers over theirs as well. If you would for me pick us out a room while I get started on Shippo's room.'' Kagome said as she kissed him upon the lips

''You do know it is become harder to control myself around you.'' Sesshomaru said

He kissed her more deeply causing Kagome to moan after he released her and left the room. Kagome was saying the same thing in her own mind. She took a deep breath and picked up a couple of books that had photos with it that she could copy from and left heading to Shippo's room.

Once inside Shippo's bedroom she copied one of the beds from one of the books. The bed was large like a king size which pleased Kagome she knew even now it was too big for him, but he also had a lot more growing to do. She also noticed it had also copied the sheets and confront that was on the bed in the photo as well. Then she placed two night stands and a dresser within the room and added shelves so he would have a place to put all his magic toys up on. Kagome added a large rug within the room and a chest at the foot of the bed for extra furs and blankets. Shippo had walked into his room as Kagome was finishing up and was very surprised at the changes. And then he felt a barrier go over the room and noticed it was the kind that was permanent which after looking at his new room he understood the reason for it.

''Momma this is great.'' Shippo said as he moved his hand over the top of the bed.

''Try it Shippo it is a lot different than the bedding your use to.'' Kagome said about the time Sesshomaru walked in to the room.

''Wow… its soft. Is this what the future beds feel like?'' asked Shippo

''Some yes, everyone is different some likes harder beds and some likes them to be softer. This one feels like it is in between which is the same kind I like.'' Kagome said laughing

''What is that?'' Shippo asked as he pointed to an area

''That is a dresser it is a place to store extra clothing like your undergarments and such. The shelves are for you to store you're magic toys or books whatever you wish up on it when not using it. The chest has furs and extra blankets when needed the night stands as you can see is a place to keep your candles or set things upon. I do ask you keep the room clean as no one that is not a pack member will be able to enter the room for the next five hundred years.'' Kagome said

''I understand momma. I love this bed.'' Shippo said as he crawled in to the bed and moved his hands upon the soft covers.

''Alright I want to let you know we will leave in the morning to remain at the village until Rin gives birth so enjoy the room while you can.'' Kagome said as she followed Sesshomaru to their chosen room.

When Kagome entered the room with Sesshomaru she noticed it was larger than the one they been staying within. It was about the same size of Inuyasha's room just a little different than his. Kagome picked the bed, but she let Sesshomaru pick the other stuff out that he may want. Sesshomaru spotted a shelf with books in one of the photos and wandered if Kagome could copy it as well so he could read the books from it. Kagome agreed, but asked him to pick one smaller as a library would be too large for their bedroom, but would save the page to create one when they have their own home to do it with. He agreed and found a small one and she was able to copy it. Kagome picked up a couple of the books from the self and placed the books on the night stand to read later and sat upon the new bed as did he.

''If I had not brought these books to this time period in the first place I don't know what I would have done.'' Kagome said laughing

''What made you bring them here in the first place?'' asked Sesshomaru

''Shippo, Sango and Miroku had been curious to what the future looked like and since only Inuyasha could time travel with me I brought books for them to see pictures of it. Keade had been storing them, my medical books and other things I left behind in a chest to keep them hidden from others outside the pack. It is where I found my bag with my school books, laptop and camera. Before she passed away Keade told me where the chest was hidden and how to break the spell she had upon it. Keade knew the danger and risk as well and after I had asked Inuyasha to hide the chest here since it was not safe in the village.'' Kagome said

Kagome leaned back upon the bed enjoying the feel of it. Sesshomaru also done the same, but on his side as he watched every move Kagome made.

''I have really missed this type of bed.'' Kagome said as he leaned over and started kissing her.

''Should we test out this new bed?'' whispered Sesshomaru in to her ear causing her to blush bright red

''What about Shippo?'' asked Kagome softly

''He knows not to enter within the room.'' Sesshomaru said as he kissed her neck.

Sesshomaru place her arms above her head as he continued to kiss her. Kagome was now breathing hard and knew she was ready just as he was.

''I wish to make my mate now Kagome.'' whispered Sesshomaru cause a shiver to run down her spine

''As do I.'' Kagome said in a breathless whisper

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and he walked in to the spring that was joined in with their room. They finished getting undress and both walked in to the spring. He took his time bathing her as she did him. Sesshomaru bit the tip off one of his claws off so to not hurt her. When he done what he wanted Sesshomaru picked Kagome up once again and this time she wrapped her legs around him and using his own power he dried them both as he placed her upon the bed and continued…. (Note to readers: I do not write the lemon parts due to children may read the story so use imagination please. Thanks)…

Kagome had spoken telepathically with Sora letting her know to watch Shippo and don't enter their room for the day. Sora had the idea what was fixing to happen and quickly agreed and joined Shippo within his room.

''Sora what are you doing here?'' asked Shippo

''I am to watch over you as my lady and lord Sesshomaru wishes to be alone for the day if not the whole night.'' Sora barked out to him in Inu language since he understood it.

Shippo looked stunned at first then he realized what was going on without saying anything he grinned about it. Sora had spotted Shippo grinning then spoke.

''You have been around Miroku far too long young one.'' Sora barked out

''I'm just happy their making it official and it is about time.'' Shippo said smiling

''Come young one lets hunt us some lunch.'' Sora barked out

''You know it is weird you calling me the young one and I was born before you.'' Shippo said as he left his room

''I have grown in to an adult before you little one that is the way things are for my kind, but we once become adult we are almost immortal. It will be the same for you so it would be wise to enjoy you're youth while you can.'' Sora barked out

Shippo and Sora made it outside the palace and raced in to the forest to hunt lunch. They both caught a rabbit each and Shippo cleaned both and started cooking them.

''How come I don't like the taste of blood like I use to?'' asked Shippo

''It depends on the meat you eat young one. Spirit beasts are not blood beast and do not crave for blood.'' Sora barked out

''What else makes them different other than able to control their beasts and blood taste?'' asked Shippo

''Blood beast comes from the realm of hell. A spirit beast comes from the realm of the heavens. Full youkai are able to control and to choose when to use its blood beast while halflings from them are unable to. You are the first to have been full youkai with a blood beast to be changed to a full spirit beast.'' Sora barked out

''How do you know?'' asked Shippo

''The ancient scrolls about spirit beast is very long. My lady reads it out loud so I may be able to know what it says as well. There is also a magic scroll that is with it and it is a record for when one is changed it is written down within the record part of the scroll.'' Sora barked out

''So my name has been magically placed upon the record scroll?'' asked Shippo

''Yes it also stated you were a full youkai with a blood beast. My lady was shocked when she checked the scroll. That was how we found out about the magic scroll of records for those with spirit beasts.'' Sora barked out

''Does Sesshomaru know?'' asked Shippo

''Yes my lady made sure to inform him of it before he took the remedy to the moon palace. She had also read the scroll out loud for him to know and understand more about spirit beasts.'' Sora barked out

''A new birth of youkai…'' Shippo said while taking the cooked rabbits off the fire and handed Sora one.

''Yes that is if the young halflings grow and mated a full youkai it is possible for the next line to be born with spirit beasts instead of blood beast.'' Sora barked out

''Well I hope they do change to spirit beasts. I feel more peaceful with myself then I did before.'' Shippo said

''All we can do is wait and see within time young one now eat so we may return.'' Sora barked out

Shippo nodded his head and they both ate when they were done they headed back to the palace and practiced his fighting skills with Sora helping as well.

Later that evening Sesshomaru was holding Kagome that was asleep over his chest. He was still shocked that Kagome had somehow grown fangs and marked him as well. Sesshomaru looked to his left wrist seeing a set of white wings with a blue flame around them. While on Kagome's wrist held his crest moon. He had wandered if the wings and blue flame was Kagome's true symbols otherwise there would be no symbols upon his left wrist. He also glanced upon her shoulder for the mating mark and saw his symbol had formed as it should have then he looked upon his own and could see her mark as well. Sesshomaru lightly touch the mating mark on her shoulder causing her to move with it which made him smile as he knew it was sensitive. He had also noticed her fangs were gone once again which he was still puzzled about how she grew them in the first place. He got up and dressed then went out to hunt and had Shippo cook some of the meat for Kagome while he ate his raw. When the food was done Shippo fixed a large plate for Sesshomaru to carry to his mother as Sora had told him she would need a lot of it since they skipped lunch.

Kagome was still asleep when he returned to their bedroom. Then he sat upon the bed and slowly woken her so she may eat. Kagome ate her dinner and soon fell back asleep which Sesshomaru had a feeling she would as she had not slept much the night before. Sesshomaru took the empty plate back to Shippo so he may clean it as he left to rejoin his mate back in bed.

The following morning at first light they gathered somethings in her bag and left for the days travel to the village of Edo.

#_#_#

Rin had been stuck in bed until Riko came to check on her as she was pregnant with four.

''Riko could I brush and do your hair it has been a long time and I am really bored sitting here?'' Rin asked

''Sure Rin and I understand.'' Riko said as she handed Rin a brush.

Rin unbraid Riko hair and went to brushing it after a while Rin pulled up to place it in a high braid instead a low one and she spotted something when she did. Rin looked closer and saw a red star at the back of her neck just at the hair line. Then Rin looked to Inuyasha and spoke.

''What does it look like to you?'' asked Rin

''It looks like a red star.'' Inuyasha said

''You can see it better with her hair up in a high braid.'' Rin said as she finished Riko's hair

''Well I may not had any markings appear on me, but looks like I got a symbol instead.'' Riko said laughing

''Rin, Riko check undermine to make sure there's nothing there it is one place nobody has looked.'' Inuyasha said

Both Rin and Riko pulled his hair up and spotted the same red star as the one on Riko.

''Does mine look the same as his?'' asked Riko

''Yes and in the same spot and color now it would be hard to tell which one it came from either you or Inuyasha.'' said Rin

''We need to let Kagome and Sesshomaru know about it so they can have it written down.'' Inuyasha said

''You should keep your hair up Inuyasha it looks better and you can see the star with it up just pulled up like this and not braided.'' Riko said as she fixed his hair up.

''They should return sometime tonight or tomorrow night and remain until after birth as mother said she would need to keep a closer watch over me due to carrying four babies.'' Rin said

''Yes and from your scent there are three boys and one girl. I am still amazed a human can carry so many at once.'' Riko said

''Me too, mother said it was very rare for it in this time period and for me to be very careful and stay in bed as much as possible if not I could have them early and they could die. She also said I was doing well and that my rieki is keeping them healthy it is why I am unable to use it because they are using it instead.'' Rin said laughing

''Yes and you should get back in bed.'' Riko said with a smile as she helped Rin.

''Momma look what we found.'' said Kyo as he and Izayoi ran in to Rins room.

''A flying youkai squirrel.'' said Inuyasha

''Aunt Sango said they were very rare. See she's red daddy.'' Izayoi said as she held it her arms.

''Keh'' Inuyasha said

''Can we keep her daddy please?'' asked Izayoi as she gave Inuyasha the puppy eyed look

''I don't see why not Inuyasha she is able to fly can't she?'' asked Riko

''Please daddy pretty please.'' Izayoi said

''Fine, but your both taking care of her.'' said Inuyasha

''Yay thank you daddy.'' said Izayoi as she kissed Inuyasha on the cheeks.

''What we going name her sis?'' asked Kyo

''I don't know what do you think momma?'' asked Izayoi

''Hmmm let's see… How about Ruby since she is red?'' asked Riko

''I like it momma.'' Izayoi said

''Me to momma.'' said Kyo

''Alright now why don't you find Ruby some food I bet she is hungry.'' Riko said as she watched the pups run out of the home.

''Keh at less its small and not a cat.'' said Inuyasha causing Rin and Riko to laugh at him.

''I remember Kohoku telling me about them. He said they were similar to the neko cats on changing to larger forms, but there able to fly faster than a neko cat and they could wrap around you to keep you hidden from enemies within the trees.'' Rin said

''What else can they do?'' asked Riko

''Kohoku talked how each one was different including power, but the blue ones are the rarest of them all so I'm not sure what power the blue kind have.'' Rin said

''Well if it can help protect my pups when we're not around then I don't care what power it has.'' Riko said laughing

''Oh my… they feel like they're in battle inside me.'' Rin said as she held her large belly.

''Lady Kagome said it would not be long only a few more weeks. Kohoku and Miroku should be back soon. I know they both agreed not to take any more jobs until after the birth. I think everyone wants to be around to see all four of them.'' Riko said making Rin laugh

''Yes their just like you amazed to see me have four at once even Lady Inukameko wants to see them, but I am also afraid in a way because I'm not sure how I'm going to feed all of them.'' Rin said

''Rin if needed there are ways to help on the feeding part so don't' worry on it everything will be fine just relax and enjoy what little time you have left. Once their born trust me it will be hard to get any rest between times until there a little older.'' Riko said

''I guess you're right.'' Rin said with a smile

''I will go and start lunch. If you need anything just let Inuyasha know.'' Riko said as Inuyasha took a seat close to the window watching his pups playing with their new companion.

#_#_#

Unknown to everyone within the village of Edo there was a gathering going on not far from it. The three miko's that no longer held rieki due to what Kagome done to them 7 and a half months ago made it back to the shrine. They had told the shrine head master on what happened He was amazed that they still had their souls. That was when he realized they were not born with rieki and only gained it through training so head master helped them regain their holy rieki. Once they were ready he gave them a seal to use on Kagome to prevent her from doing it again and told them to gather an army to help bring Kagome to him. Once they left the shrine they gathered any and all bandits telling them there were riches within the village hidden from outsiders and needed to gather as many as they could as there was more than anyone carry. All bandits believed the three miko's story due to them being miko's in the first place. The miko's were not doing it just for the head master, but they themselves wanted revenge. The miko's created a charm for all of them to wear to hide their auras and smell. Once they gathered as many as they could they set camp not far from Edo hidden waiting until dark to attack.

When it was starting to turn dark the three miko's stayed far back letting the men do most of the work. The miko's went in to Inuyasha's forest where they had once saw Kagome come from a large home months back and figured it was her home. Once they got where they wanted they all attacked the village at once catching many off guard as most were in their homes eating dinner. Every home was torn in to as they killed many people including some pack members like Sango and her family. Inuyasha, Riko had their hands full. Once Kohoku heard the noses he told Rin to stay inside and quiet as he left to help when the miko's saw Kohoku run off to the village they took their chance and rushed in the home.

Sesshomaru, Kagome, Shippo and Sora were on their way to the village of Edo planning to remain there until Rin gives birth. They had no idea what has happened until they got there and saw everything that was happening including the three miko's dragging Rin. They had also noticed they were outnumbered by a long shot. Sesshomaru, Shippo and Sora joined Inuyasha, Riko and Kohoku on killing all the bandits while Kagome went straight to the miko's and Rin. The miko's spotted Kagome and looked back down to Rin and noticed they grabbed the wrong person. Kagome was pissed off big time, but lost it when one of the Miko's had taken a sword and rammed it in to Rins belly. Once the bandits were dead Sesshomaru took his sword and brought the villagers and his pack back to life in one swing. The three miko's had been in shock on what Sesshomaru had done they never noticed Miroku placing a barrier around them as the rest of the pack gathered around as well. Kagome was holding Rin trying to stop the bleeding and found her rieki wasn't healing Rin.

#_#_#

''What did you do to her?'' Kagome yelled at the miko's

''We sealed her as we had thought she was you.'' said one of the miko's with a grin

''You sealed her and then ran a dam sword in to her belly with her heavily pregnant and think it is funny. I have no idea what to call you three heartless creatures. Shippo get my bag hurry and Inuyasha get me some clean blankets. Riko get some water, Sora get the herbs I need. Kohoku I need you to stay calm for now if you can just as I am we need to try to save Rin and all four babies. Just only think about them right now she needs you.'' Kagome said as she saw Kohoku kneel beside Rin holding her hand.

''Sango, Sesshomaru please keep everyone away I am going to have to do this out in the open and Miroku get those heartless creatures away from me.'' Kagome said as everyone done as told.

''I will handle the miko's after.'' Kohoku said in a deadly voice and everyone knew what he had in mind and could not blame him.

Shippo and the others returned setting an area for Rin to be placed upon.

''Shippo I'm going to need your help remember what you had learned, because now is the time for it to be used.'' Kagome said as she was thanking everything in the heavens that she had advance eyes sight and could see well in the dark.

#_#_#

Shippo placed the bag down and got everything they would need out as Riko and a couple of the village females stood waiting on what ever they needed help with as they all knew there are five lives hangs in the balance of life or death. All of the villagers stood far back with torches given them all light to see, and hear everything that was being said. They all watched as Kagome gave Rin some herbs to put her to sleep and told Kohoku she will do all she can to save all five of them. Kohoku was trying his best to stay calm to be truth told everyone was.

Everyone watched and listened when she asked was he ready and seen Shippo nod as they pulled the sword out. They both could not stop the heavy bleeding so they started cutting Rins belly to try and save the babies. They watched as Shippo's smaller hands reached inside and pulled one of the babies out and handed it to Riko while Kagome went after another and handed it to another female. Shippo repeated it once again and pulled the third one out and gave it to the other female then Kagome reached in for the last one only to start having tears fall from her eyes as she pulled the lifeless baby out of Rin and saw the sword had killed the baby. Inuyasha rushed to her and took the dead baby to his brother to see if he could bring it back. Kagome and Shippo worked longer trying to stop the bleeding and saw there was a lot of damage done inside Rin. Then from all the blood lost plus everything else Rin had died.

Everyone was in tears and Sesshomaru held the little girl he just brought back to life closer to him to keep from losing control. Then everyone heard Kagome scream as she cried upon Rins body and telling Rin it was not her time to go and saw the sword/dagger angel blades beside her. They all started to back up even Kohoku and Shippo moved as Kagome's body started glowing white. Then they saw her change once again with wings coming out of her back and saw her hair turned pearl white with ice blue color at the ends. They saw her blue claws instead of fingernails and she held odd looking ice blue markings upon her arms that could be seen. Kagome screamed once more and mumbling words nobody could understand. Everybody could see fangs within her teeth and then a symbol that looked like a set of white wings with a blue flame around the wings on her forehead. She also held two small blue cheek marks upon her face and they saw Kagome tears were glowing gold falling upon Rin body. Even Kagome clothing had changed to a pure white gown and once the changes were done she started glowing even more as did Rins body. They all saw Rins body heal as it was also repairing the damage on the inside and then Kagome wrapped her large wings around Rins body. They all watched as Kagome slammed both of her bright glowing hands on to Rins chest shocking everyone.

Kagome moved her wings and when she did everyone saw Rins chest moved showing that she was alive and breathing. Then all at once her wings disappeared and two tails that matched her hair appeared and then they saw Kagome fall over next to Rin as if asleep. Inuyasha and the others didn't know what to do her form didn't go back like last time nor did she have two tails. Everyone was puzzled and was even afraid to move. Then soon Rin opened her eyes with tears within them as she looked beside her and saw Kagome asleep. Rin sat up on her knees next to Kagome and placed her head on to her lap and then spoke.

#_#_#

''Thank you for bringing me back mother as I now know and understand.'' whispered Rin as tears fell from her face.

''Rin?'' asked Sango as she walked up to them

''Mother, she…'' was all Rin could say before crying harder.

''Shhh… She is a sleep and we're here and your alive that's all that matters right now.'' Sango said as she checked Kagome

''Are you healed completely?'' asked Shippo as he saw Rin nodding yes and then she leaned down kissed Kagome on her forehead.

Kohoku now seeing Rin was alive and all that had happened he walked to where Miroku was standing who held the three miko's in a prison barrier and all three miko's were holding shocked faces and staring at Kagome's form. Before anyone could say anything Kohoku killed all three miko's. Then he gathered their bodies with AhUn's help he left the village as fast as they could after telling Miroku he will be back by morning as he headed to the shrine with their bodies.

''Alright men I know we can't do much in the dark so clear an area to make camp until morning.'' Miroku said to the villagers

Rin was soon introduced to all four of her babies once she and the whole pack went to her home since it was the only home still standing. Instead of sleeping in different rooms all of them made a bed in the large sitting room so they could watch over Kagome's sleeping form.

''What are you going to name them?'' asked Shippo now holding one of the boys

''I will wait for Kohoku to return before naming the boys. I want to name the girl with mother's full name.'' Rin said

''Her full name?'' asked Sango's twin girls

''Yes mothers full name is Kagome Angela Higurashi. But I was asked not to give her the middle name only the first and last. So her name is Kagome Higurashi and to keep from confusing them when their name is said I will call her Kag's as a nick name which is short for Kagome.'' Rin said as she looked at the little girl in her arms.

''I never knew Lady Kagome had three names.'' Riko said

''She never told anyone her middle name. Her mother gave her the first name Kagome, but the middle name was given from her father. Only her father ever called her Angela and when he died she never told anyone about the name. He died when she was 5 years old.'' Rin said

''How did you find out?'' asked Shippo

''Her father's soul told me.'' Rin said which made every one look to her.

''What, when?'' Inuyasha asked

''When I died his soul was waiting for me and was kneeling next to my body he said this was all meant and had to happen. He killed the soul gathers so mother couldn't use her sword to bring me back and he kept my soul next to my body. He spoke and explained a lot of things he also knew mother could hear and see us both. Mother had also spoken to him.'' Rin said

''Well that explains why she was mumbling in the English language. I have heard others in her time speak it sometimes, but I can't understand a word of it.'' Inuyasha said

''What did her father tell you?'' asked Riko

''I was told mother is the heir to the ancient gods and her human mother and father were vessels for them. Upon my death mothers remaining four seals were to be broken using her own power that was deep inside her soul that had been trying to break free, which you can now see it has been done. It is one of the reasons she has not changed back to the form we are all use to seeing and never will be able to again. Mother's human blood was sealed upon her last return to this time period as was the portal. With the seal of her human blood inside her she was still able to keep her human form.'' Rin said

''Seals?'' asked Sango

''Yes mother had four seals one of them was for her human blood. The second seal was the power of the ancients which had been slowly breaking. The third was the seal of knowledge and is the remaining knowledge of the ancients that could not be written or passed down no other way. The forth one was the seal of her spirit beast. The human blood that was sealed is no longer inside her, because the human blood that was within the seal is now inside of me.'' Rin said

''Why her human blood?'' asked Sango

''Because it had to be done and the sealed blood was given to me to replace the blood I had lost and with it my body healed and broke the cursed seal those miko's placed on me. She gave it all up for me to live.'' Rin said with tears in her eyes trying hard to not cry again

When Rin calmed down again she spoke once more.

''Mother then reached out for my soul and she held me close within her hands. I could feel the warmth in her heart and all her love within her then everything happened so quickly and I was back inside my body.'' Rin said

''So it was your soul she was holding when she slammed her hands on to your chest.'' Shippo said in awe

''All I saw was a bright light.'' Riko said

''This makes no sense how is she to be an heir to the ancients? I was told she was Lady Kikyou's reincarnation.'' asked Miroku

''No, she was never Kikyou's reincarnation, but she did hold a part of Kikyou's soul at one time. When I was dead I could see mother's soul. It was very large and bright like a star shining through her and I know a few here have seen how large mother's soul is outside her body. Haven't you?'' asked Rin as she looked at Inuyasha

''Yeah is very large and bright.'' said Inuyasha

''Yes, but have you ever wonder why it was larger than others even after Kikyou was brought back to life or how she saved Kikyou after Naraku almost killed her at the mountain?'' asked Rin

Sango, Miroku Shippo and Inuyasha looked at each other and then Shippo spoke.

''I'm guessing her father told you, because momma never told us how she saved Kikyou.'' Shippo said

''Yes, he told me when mother saved Kikyou a little after Naraku attacked her, mother gave Kikyou the remainder of her soul in order to save her. That is why Kikyou's soul never returned to mother when she died the last time and went to the heavens, but Kikyou also gave Kohoku her light.'' Rin said

''But how could the jewel be born inside Kagome if she wasn't?'' asked Inuyasha

''Mother is also Midoriko's true blood descendant while Kikyou was only a holder of the jewel and was never a blood descendant of Midoriko.'' Rin said as she looked Inuyasha in the eyes also hearing a few within the room gasp to what Rin just said.

Inuyasha didn't say anything else after that instead he tried to figure out the puzzle. Then he realized Rin just gave him the answer without really saying it. Inuyasha knew Sango and Kohoku was not Midoriko's blood descendant instead Rin was and then she reminded him about Kohoku carrying Kikyou's light. Inuyasha now knew if adding them both together plus given time for the ancients to do what was needed to create Kagome's soul he now knew it was possible for Kagome of the future to be born with the jewel inside her. Inuyasha now understood why Kagome and Kikyou were so different from each other.

''Father before I sleep I need to let you know about Inuyasha and Riko.'' Rin said which made him look at her.

''When I was fixing Riko hair up in to a high braided pony tail I found a red star at the back of her neck just at the hair line, Inuyasha also has the same one and place on his so we are not sure which one it came from.'' Rin said

''Father had no symbols and I am unsure why both would have the same one and place upon them.'' Sesshomaru said

''They are marked guardians.'' Kagome said as she slowly opened her eyes which made everyone look to her.

''Guardians of what?'' asked Inuyasha

''I will explain later Inuyasha as I am too tired to right now, Shippo may I have some water please?'' Kagome asked

Shippo rushed to get a bottle of water out of their bag and helped Kagome sip on it. Kagome's tails moved which made her jump when one of Sango's youngest grabbed on to them.

''I got to ask. Where the hell did the two tails come from?'' asked Inuyasha

''It is from my spirit beast while you have puppy ears I have tails.'' Kagome said as she tried to keep from laughing at Inuyasha

''What the hell?'' asked Inuyasha

''My spirit beast is a rare blue Inu it is where the blue flame, claws, fangs and my tails come from that is also why I have blue in parts of my hair and tails.'' Kagome said as she moved closer to Sesshomaru

''Why does aunt Kagome not look like daddy or uncle Sesshomaru?'' asked Kyo as he looked to Sango knowing she knew all youkai kind.

''I'm not sure Kyo. Ever youkai kind has been known to every slayer since the old days and the knowledge of them passed down to each descendant since then and blue Inu's was not one.'' Sango said which made Kagome laugh

''I am the first and only one to be it is why I said rare.'' Kagome said as she yawned and snuggled to Sesshomaru slowly going back to sleep.

''Maybe we all should get some sleep we have a lot of cleaning to do in the morning.'' Riko said

''Keh.'' said Inuyasha as Riko and his pups moved closer to Inuyasha

Soon everyone was asleep except Sesshomaru as he didn't need it and after what happened he couldn't even if he tried. He placed Kagome in his lap to hold her close as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Kohoku had returned upon AhUn's back asleep. Inuyasha carried him inside his home and bed so he could rest and speak later on what happened. The villagers had been rebuilding while Miroku, Kagome and Rin placed a barrier around Rin's home and shrine area to protect them and the new born's even more so when they all three felt holy rieki coming from one of the male infants before it disappeared as if to remain hidden. Kagome had thought it was funny in a way as two of the boys looked to be identical twins while the one with rieki and the female was different. Kagome had remained close to Rins home with a sleeping Kohoku along with Rin and the babies for the day. The rest of the pack helped the villagers, while Sesshomaru went to the moon palace to inform his mother about Rin.

When Kohoku had woken up he had named the twin boys Haruto and Haruki Higurashi and named the other male Kouki Higurashi as Kohoku wanted all four of his children to carry Kagome's last name. Later that evening Rin had taken Kohoku to the shrine in a quiet area so no one could see or hear them. Rin told him everything she found out about the bloodline, what she was told and saw while she was dead. Both Rin and Kohoku broke down crying holding each other close together as he realized everything Rin just told him. They both knew it was to go no further than with the ones that already knew about it.

Word had reached the hidden youkai village that was close by on what happened. To the villagers surprise they pitched in on helping them rebuild the village. By the end of the day the village was now rebuilt and even the homes were all built bigger and better then it was before. They soon returned to their hidden village all but the leader and his mate whom remained. They spoke with Kagome and Shippo as well as got to meet her pack. They had also notice the mating mark and gave their support and congratulated her and returned to their village. Koga and Ayame also caught word on what happened and with winter soon approaching they spoke to their north and east tribe's men. They all knew the humans within Edo would not make it through winter without help so all of them gathered extra furs to be given to the villagers to help keep them warm since everything had been burned down. To keep the humans from finding out that Kagome could clone things she, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waited until the middle of the night after the food storage had been rebuilt and Kagome filled it with rice to help keep them feed. While Inuyasha placed the wagon full of furs sent from Koga and Ayame in front of the food storage to insure the humans could see both as Sesshomaru kept watch over them as they done this. They quickly left the area after everything was done erasing any traces where or whom left the stuff there.

#-#-#

The villagers woke the next morning to find their gifts. They searched trying to find out who left them such wonderful gifts. There was more furs and rice then they had ever seen or had before. They all suspected where it all came from, but knew if they left no traces then it meant they wanted it to remain unknown and to keep their wishes they went about doing what was needed for the day. That same morning the pack and Inukameko gathered in to Rin home to talk and enjoy a meal with each other. Once everyone ate all the children went out to play with Shippo, Sora and other companions watching over them.

''What happened at the shrine Kohoku?'' asked Riko

''When I spoke the reason why I was there many of the miko's didn't know about it and were shocked from the news. The head master pretended to not know anything, but he messed up when I tossed the three bodies at his feet. In his rage he started yelling and the truth of it all came out. After hearing the truth from his lips by accident half of the miko's left the shrine after finding out I had not been lying about what happened and the reason for it. Then the head master and the remaining monks and mikos threated that they will get Lady Kagome's soul at all cost. AhUn on his own accord burned their shrine and destroyed it after the threat.'' Kohoku said

''We can't let them get close to the village again.'' Sango said

''Keh, I already sent word to Koga to see if he could get some of his wolves to spy on them.'' Inuyasha said

''Lady Kagome, you said Inuyasha and I are marked as guardians. What did you mean by it?'' Riko asked

''Guardians was safer to say with the pups and children around, but it means if you accept you become a demi god/goddess that are to remain in the living realms for all eternity and there are ten in total that has been chosen. Each one is marked with the red star, some are not even born yet or ready, but there are four within this room that are ready and will soon have a choice to make. There are things for you to know before you are to decide to decline or accept plus training must be done soon after the change should you accept.'' Kagome said

''What… who else is marked?'' asked Inuyasha

''Sango and Miroku they also carry the mark in the same place you and Riko do. No one has checked them to know they also carried a red star on the back of their necks.'' Kagome said with a smile

Riko soon checked Sango's neck as the words left Kagome's lips and saw it was there while Kohoku moved Miroku little pony tail and saw he also had it.

''Lady Kagome is right they have one also.'' Riko said in awe

''What are the things we need to know?'' asked Inuyasha

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru and whispered that they would bathe after they talked and he agreed as he already knew what she was fixing to tell them. Then Kagome took a deep breath and spoke.

''Once the change takes place there is no turning back. Any children or pups created will be mortal while you will become immortal and I mean immortal as in for eternity. Death can still happen if one cuts your head off or if your soul is destroyed outside your body. If death happens from your head being cut off then you will be reborn, but if your soul is gone you will not be able to return period. There are also rules that must be followed that will be given after the change and as for training you will need to enter another realm before the change takes place. You will be gone for a period of 3 days to everyone else here, but for you it would be 3 thousand years. I warn you it will not be easy as it will be brutally training not just physical, but mental as well. You will have a choice to choose new weapons or improve your main weapon you already have among a few other things.'' Kagome said

Everyone within the room was quiet for a while until Kohoku spoke.

''That is a lot to take in… I am glad I was not chosen it would be hard for me to handle living for all eternity.'' Kohoku said which most in the room understood why as his memories still haunted him at times.

''I agree it would be hard, but I also understand if one is chosen then it is for good reasons and meant to be.'' Miroku said

''What could the reason be?'' asked Inukameko

''The living realms are unbalanced and has been for some time. The ancients are unable to return to this realm. The guardians are to help balance everything back and help keep it in balance for the sake of all realms for all eternity.'' Kagome said causing a few to gasp.

''Are you also limited?'' asked Kohoku

''No, as I was not chosen instead I was created as the ancient heir and born within the living world. I am not limited like the ancients or the guardians.'' Kagome said

''You were not given a choice then.'' Miroku said in a sad voice.

''No, I did have a choice.'' Kagome said as Rin leaned over and hugged Kagome.

''It sure didn't look like it.'' Said Kohoku

''No, mother did have a choice I heard it myself and her finally test was to bring me back using her own power and removing her sealed human blood, which was the golden tears you saw her cry.'' Rin said

''What do you mean?'' asked Sango as Rin looked at Kagome and saw her nod to continue.

''Before mother screamed the first time, a few voices spoke and her father's soul said it was the voices of the ancients. They explained a few things and gave her a choice. When she accepted mother's last test was to bring me back using her own power and blood. At first she and I both thought they had meant by using her sword, but her father destroyed the soul gathers forcing her to look deep within her soul to break the seals. That was when she screamed and then said it was not my time and the rest you already know about.'' Rin said

''What did they explain and what did you mean by last test?'' asked Miroku

''I am not allowed to tell nor is mother.'' Rin said

Kagome and Rin both knew there was more, but was not allowed to say and must remain that way.

''I understand, some things are not meant to be known.'' Miroku said as he smiled at them.

''When do we have to decide?'' asked Inuyasha

''Before this afternoon.'' said Kagome

''If we do, where are we supposed to go for the training you spoken about?'' asked Riko

''I will open the portal to the realm that is hidden within the god tree. It is there the change and training will take place.'' Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha's jaws dropped

''You mean the same tree I was pinned to?'' Inuyasha asked

''Yes, So I want you to think hard on what I have said. We will return later I need to bathe.'' Kagome said as she and Sesshomaru left the home.

Soon everyone was quiet and both sets of couples left the home to think things over. Inuyasha and Riko walked over to the tree and jumped in to the branches so to watch the pups, but remain hidden from them. Sango and Miroku were not far from them, but yet not close to hear what they spoke on.

''What are you thinking Inuyasha?'' asked Riko

''Miroku and Kohoku are right it would be hard. The odd part about all everything is that it feels like i was born and meant to do this and it feels right to me.'' Inuyasha said

''I know the feeling love even I feel the same way. '' Riko said

''I'm not sure where I would be if it wasn't for Kagome. She taught and showed me so much and not just me, but many others. She's the heart of us all.'' Inuyasha said smiling at the last part and then spoke again

''The only thing that bothers me is watching our pups go before us.'' Inuyasha said as he and Riko hugged up to each other within a tree.

''I agree, but you must remember love our pups have youkai life span and will live much longer, while Sango and Miroku's children have human life span which is a lot shorter than our own.'' Riko said

''I know and it will be even harder for them if they accept.'' Inuyasha said in a low voice and hugged Riko even closer to him.

''I also feel it is the right thing to do and yes it will be hard, but I will be with you love.'' Riko said as she kissed Inuyasha

''You have decided to accept as well then?'' Inuyasha asked to be sure

''Yes love.'' said Riko as he nodded to her.

''At less it will never be boring or lonely. Let's go talk to Inukameko about watching the pups for the next three days. I have a feeling Kagome and Sesshomaru will be going with us.'' Inuyasha said as they both stood up and headed back to Rin's home.

Sango and Miroku watched as Inuyasha and Riko was walking back to Rin's home.

''I have a feeling they have decided to accept.'' Miroku said

''I think you may be right. I am still not sure, I mean we're humans were not supposed to live forever.'' Sango said

''True my dear Sango, but something tells me we would not have been chosen if the fates knew we couldn't handle it.'' Miroku said

''I guess you're right.'' Sango said

''At less we can make more children and watch over our descendants if we accept.'' Miroku said with a playful smirk trying to get her stirred up.

''Oh you... I'm not having any more children any time soon, so get that idea out of your head monk.'' Sango said

While Sango and Miroku spoke more to each other, Sesshomaru watched Kagome undress and looked at every inch of Kagome's body taking in all the changes that had been hidden from him. They had not much alone time as such until now. He noted how the odd markings had wrapped around her arms, legs and parts of her body in unique details all of it in a shiny ice blue color when light touches it. When he looked upon her back he notices the two feather symbols were no long there instead there was a gold tree in the center of her back about the size of Kagome's hand. It had reminded him to ask her about the red stars on the others.

''The stars, are they to remain on Inuyasha and the others?'' Sesshomaru asked as he wanted to know if they should be recorded or not.

''No, if they decline it will simply disappear, but if they accept the star will be transformed in to a different symbol. Mates will carry the same one if both accept and the symbols will be transferred to their foreheads.'' Kagome said

''Will it be the same for us?'' asked Sesshomaru

''No, ours will be upon our backs.'' Kagome said

''You have a gold tree within the center of your back.'' Sesshomaru said as he traced it upon her back.

''It is the ancient tree and will be our symbol. We already have symbols upon our foreheads it is why it is to be on our backs. '' Kagome said with a grin.

Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru and wrapped her tails around him and soon they were upon the grass kissing and more…. (Lemon)

''We will have each other and the others to help us during the hard times.'' Miroku said

''True, let's get back and speak with Rin and Inukameko about the children.'' Sango said

''My dear Sango, Rin will have her hands full.'' Miroku said

''Yes I know, but the twins are 13 years old and are able to help Rin the other three can stay with Inukameko.'' Sango said

''Ah... then lead the way my lady.'' Miroku said as they both stood up and walked to Rin's home.

#_#_#

''I want you to gather all the traitors that left the shrine and bring them to me as they have proven to be unworthy. You will gain their souls as you have proven to be worthy and strengthen the power within you. Once we have then we will take out Kagome and the demon creatures with her.'' The head master said

''Head master, we don't know the spell for the removal of the souls.'' Said a monk

''No, but once the traitors are caught and brought before me I will teach you the spell. Now take these charms, it will feed off you're auras keeping it hidden and increase your speed for 48 hours. So hurry once the charms time is up they cannot be used any longer as this was a onetime spell.'' The head master said

Each one reached in to the basket for a charm and all of them put it on and left the shrine grounds. One of the younger miko's that was nothing more than a child had been hidden and over heard what the head master had said and snuck out of the shrine grounds. Unknown to the young girl and the headmaster the wolves had also been watching and listening. The wolves even saw the small girl sneak out of the shrine grounds trying to escape from the area. One of the wolves took off after her before she even knew what happened the wolf had tossed her upon his back and ran. The girl held on tight as she knew if the wolf wanted to kill her he would have already instead she felt he was helping her.

#_#_#

Sesshomaru dried off and got dressed with Kagome soon following after their bath and he watched as Kagome snapped her fingers and saw half of her hair was now up in a braided bun with a long unbraid pony tail pulled through the center of it. He had noticed it was the same way her hair was the day Rin was married, but a different hair piece. This time she had golden leafs as a hair piece that was around the braided bun area. Then he saw Kagome wave her hand over herself and she was now wearing an outfit he had never saw before.

Kagome was wearing a white elven dress with the long sleeve fading in to a royal blue color, while the lower part of her long dress had fallen royal blue rose petals patterns upon it with the very bottom looking to sea of royal blue. He also noticed her back was open in a leaf pattern trimmed in gold and a golden waist chain that also held gold leaf charms on it. Then he saw a royal blue rose with golden leaves around the neck area and saw small golden leaf clips on each side of her shoulders. Then Kagome placed a long royal blue cape on and using the golden leaf clips to hold the cape in place to cover her back and hide both of her tails.

Kagome had explained it was an outfit she had seen in a story book about elves when she was younger, but added her own changes and colors to it and that this one was more made for battle even if it didn't look as such. She also told him the long cape was to help keep her back covered for times her wings was not being used and the waist chain could convert in to a weapon if needed. Kagome also told him there was invisible armor upon the outfit as well as light to wear and easy to run or fight in. Kagome told him she would rather give her miko garments to Rin after what happened when Rin died as her wings came out of back at the same time ripping her top. It was the reason why she was wearing a white gown that night. He now understood the reason for her new outfit and could not blame her for it, but he also thought she looked beautiful. When all was done they both walked back to Rin's.

#_#_#

The whole pack was now standing in front of the god tree when Kagome called forth Takara. Kagome then touched the tree with Takara and saw a portal open.

''Go inside and wait for everyone I have to be last.'' Kagome said

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Riko, Sango and Miroku went inside and soon Kagome followed closing the portal behind her.

''I would have never thought there was a portal within a tree.'' Kohoku said after watching

''I agree, but we will need to protect it like the well.'' Rin said and saw Kohoku nodding in agreement.

''Kohoku, you should go ahead and get the surrounded trees and cut them to build the clinic mother had spoken about.'' Shippo said

''Your right, do you and Sora mind going to that hidden village and see if a few will help? Kagome said they would help when needed as she had already spoken to them about it.'' Kohoku asked

''Yeah, momma left three bags of coins out to pay them to cut and build it along with a note on what and how to build a clinic. We just need to mark this tree to keep them from cutting it.'' Shippo said as he got on Sora's back and left.

''Where are they going to build a clinic at?'' asked little Kyo

''Kagome has shown me where it should be.'' Inukameko said as Kohoku, Rin, the children and pups followed her.

When they got to the area Kohoku noticed it was between both the village and forest.

''This is the perfect spot for it.'' Kohoku said

''I agree she had also spoken about a school, trade shops and an Inn should also be built within the same area.'' Inukameko said

''Ah… so it is also to help the village grow then.'' Kohoku said

''Yes.'' said Ken as he walked within the area.

''Mother must have spoken to you then?'' asked Rin

''Yes the same evening the village homes were rebuilt. She had marked the whole area with sticks with cloth tied to it within the ground so we would know not to plant in this area. Some of the villager's has taken some of the rice and extra furs to trade for supplies for the clinic with winter coming we will need them.'' Ken said as Rin agreed

''What of the other forest within the surrounded village area?'' asked Kohoku

''It will be used to build the Inn, trade shops and a school. We have all agreed more space is needed for planting and with the building it will give us what we need.'' Ken said

''Then let's get started.'' Kohoku said as he saw Shippo and others following behind him.

#_#_#

The wolf ran as fast as he could when he heard the girl scream he looked back and saw how close a monk had been on grabbing the girl. The wolf howled alerting any wolves within the area on what's going on. The monk was gaining fast and the wolf was starting to give out then the monk was able to hit the wolf making them fall with the girl on to the ground. The girl moved the wolf trying to get him up, but when the monk was in front of her she screamed. Closing her eyes she didn't see the forest was now full of wolves. The wolves surrounded the monk in no time when the monk was fixing to kill the wolf they attacked and killed the monk. The girl opened her eyes and saw all the wolves as she held the one that had saved her close.

''Wake up please.'' The girl said

The girl looked around and saw the other wolves all laid down surrounding both of them. The wolves knew the little girl was scared and they didn't' want to scare her any more then she already was.

''They went this way.'' Yelled out Ginta

Soon some of the wolves howled and Ginta and Hakkaku found them along with the little girl who was holding the tried and hurt wolf close to her.

''Stay back don't hurt him.'' The little girl said

''We are not going to hurt him he is our pack member.'' Hakkaku said

''He is… then you are demons?'' the little girl said

''We are youkai and we will take you to Koga and find out why one of our members is not where he should be.'' Ginta said as he picked up the wolf as Hakkaku grabbed the girl.

''You're not going to kill and eat me are you?'' asked the girl which made both Ginta and Hakkaku laugh.

''No, Koga and sister would never forgive us if we did.'' Ginta said

''Who is Koga and your sister?'' asked the girl

''Koga is our leader and our sister is Lady Kagome.'' Ginta said as they heard the girl gasp

''You mean Lady Kagome the miko?'' asked the girl

''Yes we are friends, but to our tribe she is our sister and ally…'' Hakkaku was saying until the girl spoke

''Please take me to Lady Kagome I need to warn and see her.'' The girl said which made them and all the wolves stop in their tracks.

''What's wrong?'' asked Ginta

''The shrine I ran away from is after her…'' the girl was saying

''Shhh… we need to see Koga first and get you some food so hang on.'' Hakkaku said

Now understanding why the spy wolf was not where he was supposed to be. They all rushed back to the den as fast as they all could.

#_#_#

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Riko, Sango and Miroku could feel the change taken place within their bodies. Sango and Miroku both had to cover their ears as they now had advanced on all senses even Inuyasha and Riko had to lower their puppy ears as it was more advanced than they were used to. Quickly Kagome placed her hands over each ones ears and told them they would adjust to the advanced slowly now instead all at once. They thanked her and told Kagome the rest they could deal with then she told them the rules. Soon after they noticed Inuyasha's clothing had changed as did the others.

Inuyasha was wearing a new battle garment. The top was black outlined with thin red/gold trim and had long sleeves that faded from black to red with gold swirls pattern upon the red part of his sleeves. His sash was gold around his waist as his bottom was red and now wearing black boots. His hair remained in a high pony tail he had also seen his old clothing was folded in front of him.

Riko's new battle garment top was white with outlined green patterns of fans while it had long sleeves that faded from white to green with outlined white patterns fans upon the green part of her sleeves. Her sash was darker green while the bottoms were solid green wearing white boots. Riko's hair was now cut to her shoulder blades leaving it down and flowing free which she had loved since it was now shorter than before. She had also seen her old clothing was folded in front of her.

They both could feel the invisible armor and protection spells upon the new clothing. Upon both Inuyasha's and Riko's forehead was a symbol of a golden Inu dog standing on it hind legs outlined in thin red.

Sango was wearing her new battle garment. The top was dark pink with long sleeves that faded from dark pink to light pink than white. Her sash was white, while the bottom was black that had a pink/white flowering sakura tree pattern on it. Her hair was now pulled back in a loose pony tail and wearing white boots as well. Sango noticed her old kimono was folded in front of her. She had missed her slayer outfit, but loved her new battle garment. Sango knew she had out grown them as her body had changed over the years and she had passed her slayer outfits on to her eldest twin girls.

Miroku was wearing a new battle garment that had a black top with purple trim and the bottoms were purple/black pin stripes with a purple sash around his waist and wearing black boots. His monk garments were folded in front of him.

Sango and Miroku had the symbols of a gold dragon outlined in thin black upon their foreheads and they both had also noticed the invisible armor and protection spells upon the new clothing.

Sesshomaru's new battle garment top was white with pieces of broken honey cone pattern trimmed in thin gold upon his shoulder in the colors of magenta/purple fading in and out upon it. His sleeves were long that faded from white to magenta then purple and trimmed in thin gold, his bottoms were white, but his sash was both gold and purple. His boots remained black and he too could feel the invisible armor and protection spells upon the new clothing and also noticed his old clothing folded upon his old armor.

Kagome explained that all the new clothing had invisible armor as well as a few different protection spells such as staying clean at all times and repairs its self if torn among other things. She also told Riko and Sango both of their lower parts of the garments are able to transform from battle garments to kimonos when not in training or battle. They watched as Kagome's lower part of her elven dress changed to solid royal blue pants with white boots while the rest of her outfit remained unchanged. Riko and Sango now understood what Kagome had meant about their garments and loved their new outfits even more because of it.

#_#_#

Soon they felt five other beings then turned to see them and when the one in the back walked forward it had shocked all of them upon seeing his face.

''Father…'' Sesshomaru said

''Old man…'' Was all Inuyasha could say

''This is a surprise I was told five beings will help in the training, but you were the last one I expected.'' Kagome admitted

''Yes, I agree little one. I had no idea both my sons would be here, well this really is a surprise it seems I have also gained two daughters.'' Said Inutaisho as he caught the scent of both Kagome and Riko

''This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and his mate Riko, Miroku and his mate Sango and I am Kagome mate to Sesshomaru.'' Kagome said as the other four new people stood beside Inutaisho

''I am Inutaisho and I am unsure who the others are.'' Inutaisho said

''We are not to give our true names, but you can call me Seiji and this is Akago, Toro, and Yoi.'' Seiji said

''Are you able to transform?'' asked Toro looking at Inuyasha

''Yeah, why?'' asked Inuyasha

''We are to head to the training area, but Sango and Miroku will need a lift as it is straight up above us.'' Toro said

They watched as both Inuyasha and Riko transformed in to Inu's one black the other silver in to large Inu's this time. Then Sango and Miroku both got on Inuyasha's back and waited. Inutaisho held a shock look which everyone saw.

''They have spirit beasts instead of blood beast and have two sizes a small and large Inu form, Kagome found a way to keep half breeds from going blood lust without objects.'' Sango said

''I have a lot of catching up and learning to do myself it seems.'' Inutaisho said

''You will have plenty of time while in here it will be three thousand years , but outside this place it would only be 3 days passed.'' Kagome said as she also transformed which left Sesshomaru and Inutaisho stunned.

Kagome transformed in to a large Inu with pointed ears and both her tails was seen as was her wings upon her back all of her markings was seen as well as symbols. She was pearl white as was her wings and she had blue flames color half way upon all four legs, tails and paws with a movable blue flames up on paws, wings and the end of both her tails. Soon as she changed she waited for Sesshomaru and Inutaisho and the other four behind so to catch up with Inuyasha and the others.

''Lady Kagome seems to have learned how to transform in to her spirit beast form, Granted she can also fly with just her wings.'' Seiji said with a smile as his wings came out of his back while other three teleported.

''I have never in my life seen anything like her.'' Inutaisho said in awe looking at the flames and wings and watching she and Riko chass each other in the sky.

''I agree. '' Sesshomaru said as he transformed and his father soon followed

Soon all of them followed Seiji in to the sky to the training are.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Ginta and Hakkaku reached the den and found Koga and Ayame. The wolf that had been a spy barked out to Koga and told him what he knew and about the girl. The girl also explained the same thing the wolf did, but now Koga and Ayame knew the girl too was now in danger.

''Ginta and Hakkaku will take you to Kagome after they have rested, but first you need to eat.'' Ayame said

''Thank you Miss Ayame.'' said the little girl miko.

''By the way what is your name?'' asked Ayame

''My name is Kimi.'' Said the little girl

One of the youkai wolves brought Ayame a rabbit to cook for the girl knowing she didn't eat raw meats. While the rabbit was cooking Ayame watched the young girl play with her three pups two were males and one female all three had mixture of black and red hair. The pups had liked the girl and even followed her around and when the rabbit was ready she sat and shared the rabbit with the pups. What surprised Koga and Ayame is that the pups would not eat raw meat instead they were willing to eat cooked meat.

''Well at less their eating something other than drinking milk. I was beginning to worry.'' Ayame said

''Wander why they will not eat raw meat.'' Koga said

''I'm not sure.'' Ayame admitted

''They copy me cause I'm small like them. My friends little brother was the same way he would not eat until he saw me eat.'' said Kimi

Koga cut a few piece of raw meat and gave each one a piece and they just looked at it.

''Pretend to eat the raw meat I want to see if they will try to eat it.'' Koga said.

The girl done as asked and they watched the pups copy the little girl and ate the raw meat.

''The pups have claimed you as an older sister to them little one.'' Ayame said with a grin

''Where is your family?'' asked Koga

''I'm not sure. I was told I was born within the shrine, but I don't know who my parents are. Lady Kagome was nice to me so was her son Shippo and I loved playing with Sora she stayed with me most of the time so I would not be alone after my friend died.'' Kimi said

''Sora the Inu wolf was gift to Kagome from both me and my mate Koga.'' Ayame said as she saw the girl's eyes widen.

''Sora is an Inu wolf all this time and I thought she was just a dog.'' Kimi said

''No, she's not a dog. She has a rare spirit beast instead of a blood beast like most youkai have. Shippo is not even a human, he is a full kitsune youkai and Kagome's adopted son.'' Koga said

''But how I saw him use holy rieki?'' asked Kimi

''We are not allowed to tell little one it is safer for others not to know.'' Ayame said in a soft voice so the girl would not be offended from it.

''I understand.'' Kimi said with a smile and finished eating.

''Why does the head master think demons are bad? You seem nice to me.'' Kimi said

''Not all youkai are nice Kimi so remember to always keep your guard up, but I will tell you human and youkai are not that different, you have bad ones and good ones just like with humans.'' Ayame said

''I had not thought about it like that before, but you're right.'' Kimi said

''No, Kagome is right. Those are her words and she is the one that opened my eyes to see the truth in it.'' Ayame said with a smile.

''How did you meet Lady Kagome?'' asked Kimi and both Koga and Ayame looked to each other.

''It is a long story, but it all started….'' Koga was saying

#_#_#

For the first thousand years Seiji, Akago and Toro worked with them with subjects from mathematics to every language known in all forms from past to even far future ones that even Kagome didn't know about. When it came time to the area that he didn't know Inutaisho would join his sons and the others in learning everything they did. Which to say the less had surprised Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome had figured it was Inutaisho's way to spend time and get to know his sons better. They all had noticed Inutaisho cut his hair to his waist and started wearing his hair in a low braid. It had taken Sesshomaru a little longer to be around his father due to the past, but soon moved past it and enjoyed the time he now had with him. Inuyasha on the other hand had to get used to having a father around in the first place and over time they both formed a bond with each other. They had all noticed they were able to do without food and sleep for long periods of time. Kagome reminded them not to get used to it and to stay in the habit of eating and sleeping everyday due to the children and other beings are not supposed to know what they truly are. They all agreed to stay in the habit and to keep using the word guardians instead god/goddess.

#_#_#

''Keh, now I know how Kagome felt when she was in school.'' Inuyasha said

''My schooling was easy compared to this Inuyasha, but don't get me wrong some of it is the same just everything is more advance and there are a lot more subjects, history and languages then what I had in school.'' Kagome said laughing

''If that was easy then I would rather take your school then this one.'' Inuyasha said

''Humans really advance that much in the future?'' asked Inutaisho

''Granted not all that we are learning now, but yes they come very far and create and do things no other could even imagine.'' Kagome said

''You have no idea the stuff I have seen, some buildings is ten times taller or more then Sesshomaru in his large beast form. They have this giant medal birds that is large they build and can fly the humans anywhere in the world and even have some ground carriages made out of medal and they can drive slow or very fast where needed.'' Inuyasha told his father

''How in the world did they create such things? There not able to change forms.'' asked Inutaisho

''There are ways and many builds machines to help build things and more.'' Kagome said

''Yeah and there noisy as hell.'' said Inuyasha

''You are no different Inuyasha look at the things you broke while there.'' Kagome said

''Hey, how the hell was I supposed to know what half that stuff was in your time. All of it is different from our era and I mean almost everything. I admit I did like the food stores and that box thing.'' Inuyasha said

''That was a television or a TV as some calls it.'' Kagome said

''At less lady Kagome is not sitting you like before.'' Miroku pointed out.

''Sitting him?'' asked Inutaisho

''With the beads he has around his neck.'' Riko said while grinning.

''While are you looking at me that way?'' Inuyasha asked as he backed away from Riko.

''What does the beads do?'' asked Inutaisho

Inuyasha ran and covered Kagome mouth before she could speak.

''Don't say it. You promised not to use them unless you have to.'' Inuyasha reminded Kagome

''Lady Kagome only needs to say the words sit boy and he will eat dirt.'' Miroku explained while Inuyasha moved his hand.

''Inuyasha, I wasn't going to say it until you covered my mouth before I could explain.'' Kagome said giving Inuyasha a glare.

''Yeah rig…'' Inuyasha was saying until Kagome yelled sit boy

''Boom''

''That is why I was grinning. I knew you would try that to her when came time for him to ask. You two really do fight like our twin pups more and more.'' Riko said who was now laughing.

''Ah this is nothing Riko you should have been around when we shard hunted he really did have a habit eating dirt back then.'' Sango said laughing as well.

''Just be happy Inuyasha that she changed the wording from sit to sit boy or you would be on the ground even more.'' Miroku said

''Keh.'' said Inuyasha as he sat up on the ground glaring at Riko with her still laughing

''What about youkai kind?'' asked Inutaisho to change the subject and trying to get out of shock from what he just saw then he watched as Kagome and Inuyasha look to each other.

''Umm… Inuyasha and I only found one, the others that was there came through the portal, but no longer there.'' Kagome said in a sad voice

''We both had tried to look and found no others.'' Inuyasha said with his ears down.

Inutaisho and a few of the others held sad looks upon them.

''How are we to balance out everything if there is no youkai kind in the future?'' asked Riko

''You will need to create a new world or realm.'' Yoi said and everyone looked to her.

''How the hell are we supposed to do that?'' asked Inuyasha

''Finish your lessons plus the ancient knowledge Kagome carries within her combined with all of you together and it can be done. After all it will be your last project to complete before we start the 2nd thousand year trials.'' Yoi said

They all finished their break and went back to work and learning. Soon they completed their schooling and agreed to create a realm instead of another world as they would need them to be linked to both. All five of them gathered in a circle around Kagome with Takara within her hands. Inutaisho, Yoi, Seiji, Akago and Toro stood back watching and Yoi grinning knowing they were making the right choice on creating a realm.

''Sango I am going to use one of the cave passages. It is the only place I know that will remain even in my time period.'' Kagome said

''I agree and it will also be protected as well as hidden.'' Sango said.

''You ready to open the gate to it?'' asked Kagome as she saw them nod.

They connected their hands together around Kagome and they all closed their eyes and went into a mediation state. All of them went to glowing white and then shot a light off from them hitting Kagome and Takara who was mumbling in the ancient language.

''What language is that I've not heard of it before?'' asked Inutaisho in a low voice to Yoi.

''Lady Kagome is the heir of the ancients and only she is to know the ancient language. She is also the heart of the guardians and more.'' Yoi whispered

All at once lighten went to striking everywhere and soon a gate way opened. They could see the passage within the cave and walked to the wall while Inutaisho, Yoi, Seiji, Akago and Toro kept the gate open and to watch them.

''I miss this world.'' Inutaisho said standing at the gate way breathing in the air that drifted in to it knowing he was not allowed to step out of it.

Yoi, Seiji, Akago and Toro smiled when they heard what Inutaisho had said and went back to watching the others. Then all of them made sure to touch each other's shoulders as Kagome placed Takara against the wall creating a portal and a realm. Once it was done they opened it to see within the area, they looked around and noticed it was a copy of earth, but full of wildlife and plants, but no other living beings which is what they wanted.

''You can create and build later in time the way you want it, but for now this is completed and time to start the next trials and training.'' Yoi yelled out so they could hear her

They soon closed the portal and returned to the gate way and closed it. It was then they noticed they gate way turned in to a door and they all looked confused by it.

''You have created two passages. You're able to use this realm to send others to the gate way to enter the cave without them knowing where the cave is located to start with.'' Seiji said

''But will it not put this realm in danger?'' asked Miroku

''No, this realm is connected between both the heavens and the living it is the reason the training ground is hidden far above and only us and higher beings is able to see and enter the area. Even we are not able to stay in this part of the realm for very long and will need to return to the training grounds.'' Akago said as he motion to Yoi, Seiji, Inutaisho and Toro so they would know he meant for them.

With that said they all returned to the training grounds…

#_#_#

Ginta, Hakkaku and Kimi left the den as soon as they woke up and seen it would soon be dark which is what they wanted. They had agreed to leave at night in the cover of dark to help protect the girl they traveled all night trying to reach the village of Edo by morning. Soon Kimi woke and noticed she was traveling.

''Are we there yet Mr. Ginta?'' asked Kimi

''No not yet, we will be there soon.'' said Ginta

''It will be morning soon will we at less get there by then?'' asked Kimi

''Yes.'' both Ginta and Hakkaku said

They kept running as fast as they could until they reached Inuyasha's forest then to Rin's home. Shippo opened the door about the time Ginta and Hakkaku was going to knock and end up fall face first into the door way.

''What are you two doing here?'' asked Shippo

''Shippo is that you?'' asked Kimi as she looked at the kit and knew his voice.

''Kimi what are you doing here?'' asked Shippo

''Koga told us to bring her.'' Hakkaku said as they moaned to sit up.

''Where is sister?'' asked Ginta

''She is away on a quest.'' Shippo said

''Shippo whose at the door?'' asked Rin

''It's Ginta, Hakkaku and a friend from that shrine.'' Shippo said and no sooner he said the word shrine Kohoku was at the door.

''She a little girl.'' stated Kohoku

''Kohoku, Kimi is a friend and was born at the shrine. Kimi is something wrong?'' Shippo asked

''Lady Kagome is in danger so are any other that was at the shrine and left due to what happened.'' Kimi said in tears

Rin walked up to the door after hearing what the girl said. Kimi looked at Rin and gasped.

''I'm not Lady Kagome, but I am her daughter. My name is Rin please come in. You too Ginta, Hakkaku and tell us what's going on.'' Rin said as the girl and the others followed her to the sitting area.

''We came across Kimi with one of our spy wolves she had snuck out of the shrine. From what we was told the head master there has sent all of the remaining monks and mikos after the ones that left intending to steal their souls…'' Ginta was saying until Kimi spoke.

''He gave them charms with a spell to increase their speed by using there auras and have a dead line to bring all who left the shrine. H…he wants to kill lady Kagome…''Kimi said crying and Shippo sat next to her as did Sora

''The wolf told us a monk had tried to catch the little one here and the other wolves killed him in defending the girl and the wolf he had hurt. Koga thinks the girl's life is also now in danger and he had offered to keep her with the pack since his pups claimed her as their elder sister, but wanted to get Sister's permission first.'' Hakkaku said

''Ayame is also willing to adopt Kimi as her own and would let her stay during the summer for training if Kimi has any rieki, she wanted you or sister to check just in case.'' Said Ginta

''I can find out. Kimi dear come here and take a seat in front of me then close your eyes and relax.'' Rin said

Kimi wiped her tears then walked and done as Rin asked. Kimi gasped when she felt Rin's rieki wash over her body and soul which caused her eyes to flash open.

''No, Kimi is a normal human.'' Rin said

''Kimi, when you see momma she will not look the same from last you had saw her.'' Shippo said

''I overheard some from the shrine they said she changed in to a demon.' Kimi said

''No, she's not a demon as you say. Lady Kagome is a guardian.'' Kohoku said then Sora barked.

''What did Sora say Shippo?'' asked Rin

''Sora said momma gives permission for Koga and Ayame to adopt Kimi and said it can be done in blood bond or a soul bond like she had done with me, But she warns with a soul bond there was a chance Kimi could inherit something from them since they have power and Kimi was still young.'' Shippo said

''How did Sora talk to Lady Kagome?'' asked Kimi

''Momma and Sora are linked and can speak telepathically with each other no matter where they are at.'' Shippo said

''What did you mean by soul bond that I could inherit something?'' asked Kimi

''I inherit momma's rieki and became immune to it and able to do barriers with it when mother and I adopted each other as mother and son with a soul bond. I became her true son just as she adopted Rin by blood and became her true daughter.'' Shippo said knowing there was more to the part with Rin, but was just easier to explain this way to the girl.

''Shippo.'' warned Kohoku

''I know, but I trust her and I have known her since she was born. Kimi's mother met momma when she was hurt and came to the shrine they became friends and she died giving birth to Kimi and the father is unknown even to her mother. Me and momma helped to deliver Kimi in to this world momma had tried to save her mother, but she didn't want to live again.'' Shippo said in a sad voice.

The others caught on to what Shippo had meant meaning the father had raped the mother in turn created Kimi.

''Momma named Kimi after her birth mother.'' Shippo said

''So that's what happened. I promise to never tell anyone about the soul bond and I didn't know you knew my mother.'' Kimi said

''Momma had wanted to adopt Kimi as well, but the head master wouldn't let her and tried to keep Kimi away from us. But Kimi I can tell you about your mother if you want later on.'' Shippo said as Kimi quickly nodded to agree with a tear in her eyes.

''How old are you Kimi?'' asked Kohoku

''I am 6 summers.'' Kimi said

''When will Lady Kagome return?'' asked Kimi

''Around 2 days more or less depending on how things goes.'' said Kohoku

''It will be too late by then.'' Kimi said in a sad voice

''Too late for what?'' asked Shippo

''The souls of the others that ran away from the shrine unless you can stop them Lady Rin.'' said Kimi

''Kimi I wish I could, but I don't have that kind of power or know anything about soul spells and it still will be too late as it would take us a while to even get there.'' Rin said and then heard the babies cry out hungry.

''You have babies?'' asked Kimi who was now jumping up and down excited.

''Yes we have four.'' Kohoku said as Rin left the room.

''Oh can I see them I love babies?'' asked Kimi

''Sure just let Rin feed them first and Ginta, Hakkaku get some rest I can see you boys are about to pass out.'' Kohoku said

''Thanks Kohoku, the same guest room?'' asked Ginta

''Yeah.'' said Kohoku as both wolves ran upstairs to the guest room.

''Come on you can help me gather some milk for the babies Rin can't feed all of them.'' Shippo said with a grin as he took Kimi by the hand running out side.

#_#_#

Yoi started the 2nd trials by training them with their souls learning how to use the power within it and make it grow stronger. She had even stolen their souls to force them to call it back. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Riko, Sango and Miroku now knew how much pain and trouble Kagome had went through when hers was taken from her. Soon one by one they were all able to call them back and Yoi done it again until all of them could call it back with no trouble even Kagome. Sesshomaru and Riko had been surprised at the size and brightness of Kagome's soul while it didn't faze the others as they all had seen it before, but now understood what Rin had meant and saw when she had died. At times Yoi would catch them off guard and take their soul even during times they were sleeping, eating and even when sparring. Over time it became harder for her to do it which is what she wanted.

Inuyasha, Riko and Sango had been shocked when they found to also have element powers that were hidden deep within their souls. Over time Sango had mastered the element of earth and fire. Riko's element was air and water, but she also found to make a whip with water that could burn like acid if she wanted. Inuyasha had the elements of air/fire and his gold whip held volcano lava to it when he wanted it, while Miroku's held earth and his rieki had grown stronger. Kagome found her staff/glaive (Takara) hidden power was lightning/electricity which was unlocked when they opened the gate way.

Inutaisho and Seiji would train them in all forms of weapons many they had never saw before even Inutaisho had to learn to use some of them. They even learn about some of the weapons in Kagome time period which they all hated, but had to learn them. Seiji also trained them in more battle and defense moves and at times all of them including Seiji, Inutaisho, Yoi, Akago and Toro would join in as if in a battle against them. Inutaisho, Kagome, Riko, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru trained in battle in both small and large beast forms. Inutaisho found he had a lot of trouble with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as they both kept kicking his ass which had surprised him. Then there were times Kagome and Riko would tag team upon Inutaisho to take him down he found the females to be very creative, cunning, fast and flexible in ways he had never thought possible. With Miroku and Sango he found it was a mixture of brute force, creative, cunning and flexible and small in size and fast which gave them advantages since they didn't have beast forms. But when all trained in humanoid forms it was harder for the males to take down the females when they were prepared as all of them used their sizes, flexible and speed among other things to take the males down which had shocked them. Sesshomaru and the other males also knew females are vulnerable at times and not always able to protect their selves more so when pregnant which was the reason he and Kagome decided to wait on having pups.

Sango feel in love with the hand held/throwing glaives as one held a round blade with a dragon in the center while the other held five star blades also with a dragon in the center and used both of them more than her other weapon Hiraikotsu. Kagome stayed with using her staff/glaive Takara, but also learned to use her waist chain as a weapon she also learned to make whips the purple on could kill and the silver could sting, cut and hurt like hell. Riko also remained using her bow until Kagome showed her how to make a bow using her elements and turn the arrow into acid ones and like Kagome she stopped carrying a bow since now she could create one when needed. Miroku tried all weapons, but stayed with his father's staff. Seiji spoke with Miroku alone to find reason. After Miroku soon found the wind tunnel upon his right hand, but this one Miroku had full control over and was not cursed nor to cause his death or passed down to no other. It had taken some of the others by surprise due to it, but they also understood he was used to having it on his hand and using it in battle and missed it, but not the curse of it. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both stuck with their swords, but Inuyasha also liked using the haladie. Inutaisho fell in love with ōdachi (large/great sword).

Inutaisho had been shocked at seeing the powers within both his old swords mainly Tetsusaiga as it held more attacks than it ever did for him. He even tried to use the sword, but found he couldn't even touch it. He also found he was unable to touch both of Sesshomaru swords he had wanted to try out Bakusaiga after seeing the power it held. Kagome took out her sword Angel blade as she knew now was the time….

#_#_#

''Sesshomaru, could you please touch Angel blades with Tenseiga for me?'' Kagome asked

He looked to her wandering why in his eyes.

''There is a reason trust me. Miroku I need you to do the same with your staff.'' Kagome said as everyone else watched.

Miroku and Sesshomaru done as asked and as soon as all three touched at the same time a bright light blinded many in the area. Sesshomaru and Miroku could feel the added power after the light faded.

''What happened Lady Kagome?'' asked Miroku

''Tenseiga and your staff has gained the same powers in which Angel blades has. They're able to bring the dead back up to three times if it is not their time that is. They are also able to hold and move a soul from one place to another if or when needed and Miroku your staff is also able to clean a soul you have to add just very little rieki. Riko come here if you will please.'' Kagome said

Riko walked up to Kagome holding a questioned look upon her face as Kagome reached for her hand. Kagome laid Angels blades within her hand which shocked many as the blade didn't hurt Riko.

''Angel blades is now yours Riko she will do the same as I just told Miroku and Sesshomaru. She was made for me to learn from, but was made for you to carry and use when needed.'' Kagome said with a smile

Sesshomaru now realized what was going on as each pair now had one of them able to bring life back if and when needed. He also knew much later in time they would need to pair up to go to different parts of the world as Kagome had explained to him one night before sleep.

''Are you sure Lady Kagome?'' asked Riko

''Yes, but don't forget she can transform into a dagger that cuts.'' Kagome said as Riko placed it in to the sheath and then in her sash.

''Thank you.'' said Riko

''Later in the far future we will need to be in different parts of the world at times. It is the reason each couple has at less one weapon able to bring life back.'' Kagome said and saw they all nodded in understanding.

''Will it not leave you without a dagger?'' asked Sango

''No.'' Kagome said as she moved to the larger gold leaf charm that was on her waist chain and they watched as a blade was now shown and then hidden again.

''That's a neat trick.'' Sango said with a grin and Kagome nodded to agree.

''Oh and Riko even though the sword part does not cut channeling your water element through it will and able you to defend yourself with it. Sango those hand held/throwing glaives you keep using are for you to keep and can be used with or without your elements. The blades upon it can also be hidden to carry on you. Inuyasha the haladie is also yours and you can channel your fire element through it as well.'' Kagome said

''Alright let's get back to training.'' Inutaisho said as the others agreed.

''Keh, wonder what they're going to train us in next after this 2nd trials is done with.'' Inuyasha said to Riko

''I am unsure, but we will find out when the time comes.'' Riko said as all of the walked back to the battle grounds.

#_#_#

Every one watched as Shippo and Kimi made flower crowns while the rest of the children and pups played tag in another part of the flower field.

''It seems Shippo is protective of the young girl.'' Inukameko said as she saw Shippo looking around as Kimi picked more flowers.

''I think he has a crush on her.'' Ginta said

''When will you head back to the den?'' asked Rin

''Later this evening in the cover of dark with Kimi with us it is safer.'' Hakkaku said

''Will you send word to us of any changes that may happen if they do a soul bond with Kimi?'' asked Kohoku

''Yes, she will be the 2nd one to have ever done such a bond. As it is the same bond Ayame and Koga wants to do. They are hoping with such a bond the girl could gain if nothing else their same life span so their pups can keep their sister with them.'' Ginta said

''I hope it works she seems like a good girl.'' Rin said

''What kind of bond did Lord Sesshomaru do with you Lady Rin?'' asked Hakkaku

''Father done a blood bond and done the same with Shippo we both gained his symbol mine is hidden on my chest, Shippo's is on his chest/neck area. I also have mothers symbol as well in the same area just as Shippo does. Father was afraid what would happen if done a soul bond due to me having rieki as there was a chance my power would clash against his and could kill me due to his being stronger and me no longer a child. So for safety Shippo and I agreed to the blood bond.'' Rin said

''So it is different with a youkai doing a soul bond with a child?'' asked Ginta

''Yeah, Shippo could have done a soul bond with father since he is still looked and known as a child still in youkai terms, but he wanted the blood so to mix ours together to be true siblings. With me as an adult my power was still not fully trained at the time and could have thought father was attacking me instead and his power would have reacted to defend. With a child his power would know it is a child and would not defend upon it. Kimi has none so Koga and Ayame would not need to worry on that part only the chances of her gaining something from them instead if they do the soul bond.'' Rin said and saw both Ginta and Hakkaku nod with a smile

''It is getting late we should head back so you may cook while the rest of us get cleaned up.'' Kohoku said

They called all the children and left heading to Rin and Kohoku's home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Ginta, Hakkaku and Kimi made it back to the den even Sora escorted them back to make sure they returned safety and to watch over the bonding and explain how to do the soul bond if it was needed. Ginta reported what all was said including about Kagome's permission about the child Kimi and spoke to him about both bonds. Koga and Ayame both spoke to Kimi to see how she felt about them adopting her and if she agreed they would let Kimi choose which bond to take.

No sooner then they asked Kimi she had agreed and asked for both bonds which had shocked them. She had thought about it even before Shippo told her everything about what happen to her mother including how she was created. Kimi now understand even more about what Ayame had said about Kagome's words on human and youkai having good and bad on both sides she also liked Koga and Ayame and the thought of being a big sister was even more enduring to her.

Both bonds had never been done before with one person as such so they done the blood bond to start with to make sure no harm came to Kimi. When they saw she was okay and nothing happened (at less what they could see) they started on the soul bond with both Koga and Ayame as they did with the blood. Once the soul bonds were in place Kimi passed out and her form took on a red glow as well as pulsed which scared both Koga and Ayame. Everyone within the den came running in to the area as they all felt the shift within the air and every one of them watched as a human child changed before their very eyes.

Kimi grew fangs and claws that were red like they had been painted and her short black hair grew to middle of her back with red stripes within the hair. Her ears became pointed and what shocked them all even more were the black stripes upon her face cheeks and a red paw print upon her forehead outlined in a thin black and unlike the wolf demons she had a true wolf tail that matched her hair color. They could even fell the power pulsing through her tiny body and they all stood wide eyed on what just happened.

The whole wolf clan stood round the clock guard over Kimi as she slept through the day none of them wanting to leave her side. No human had ever transformed as such much less in to a wolf demon with a tail, markings and a symbol. Word had been sent to all the elder wolf youkai about what happened even they wanted to see the child and soon took their leave of the mountains to see Kimi.

Sora had spoken to Kagome on what happened and in turn she spoke for Kagome to Koga and Ayame in the language of the wolves since most within the den understood it.

''Lady Kagome asked if you would check the back of Kimi's neck for a red star she thinks Kimi maybe a guardian.'' Sora barked out and everyone turned to Sora with widen eyes on what she had just said.

Koga picked up his now sleeping daughter so Ayame could cheek and her eyes widen as she spoke.

''She has a red star, but it is only an outline of one. How did Lady Kagome know and her not here Sora and what do you mean by a guardian?'' asked Ayame

Sora was quite for a while, but most knew she was speaking telepathically with Kagome so they waited.

''Little one here is a guardian or will be later in time when the red star becomes filled which will be a long time from now. My lady also said she will need training not just as youkai wolf, but a lot more and will join another later when the time comes for more training. She also said to keep her safe as well as guarded with her being female and for her to remain untouched and unmated as your daughter can only be with her true soul and life mate that is also a guardian any other that tries would be put to death.'' Sora barked out as she knew wolf youkai grew to mating age quicker than most other youkai.

Both Koga and Ayame felt pride run through their bodies with them now knowing they have created a special daughter to protect. They could also smell and feel the bond with Kimi as she now held only their blood within her as if Ayame had birthed the child herself. The elders had walked within the cave about the time Sora had spoken and held shocked faces upon them as well as could see the child and smell her as well. This time Koga spoke in the Inu language as he knew only Ayame and himself knew the language.

''What kind of guardian will she become?'' Koga barked back in Inu language as well.

''Only you and Ayame know the truth about Inuyasha and the others when I spoke to you both earlier alone about them. Kimi is one of them they all have chosen to use the term guardian so to protect all the young ones and their selves.'' Sora barked in Inu language

Koga held a shocked look and then looked at Kimi's sleeping form with a wide grin that he could not hold back. Sora heard the others asking what they had spoken about.

''Tell them you need to try to get her to transform as Kimi is within youkai age for it. We need to see which beast she has within her spirit or blood the eyes will let us know which one she has. My lady will be here some time tomorrow.'' Sora barked out in Inu language.

Not long after Sora barked out her last words the child started to wake up and both Ayame and Koga was next to her before her eyes even opened.

''Kimi, how do you feel?'' asked Koga helping her sit up as she rubbed her eyes, but when Koga spoke she quickly covered her ears and had tears in her eyes.

Ayame reached over and whispered to Koga to get everyone out and be quick and quiet. When Koga realized what Ayame had meant he quickly got everyone out of the area and returned by their side. Sora quickly spoke with Kagome on what to do when she also noticed Kimi and ran out of the cave to gather what was needed to help ease some of the pain Kimi felt since Kagome was not able to be there to help her adjust to the changes. Soon Sora returned with some herbs and cloth to wrap around her head to held shield some of the sounds. Ayame went straight to work mixing the herbs once she saw what Sora had brought her and realized what it was. Koga wrapped some thick hid with a thick piece of sated fat within the cloth and then placed it around her head covering her ears. Once Ayame was done she gave Kimi some tea with the mixed herbs. Slowly Kimi's pain had eased, and they remain speaking in low voices.

''Kimi it will take a little while to get use to your hearing and other senses we will have to keep your ears covered so you can adjust to it Lady Kagome will come as soon as she can. It will be some time tomorrow and she has the power to adjust your hearing at a slower rate without bring harm, but for now you must keep drinking the tea mix every six hours and keep your ears covered.'' Ayame said as she saw Kimi nodding to her.

''Kimi the tea will also help you sleep and you will sleep and rest in our chambers with the sound proof barrier over it. Now try to eat this cooked meat that Ginta has cooked for you since your use to eating meat this way.'' Koga spoke more lower then Ayame due to him knowing his voice was deeper than his mates.

They both watched as she ate the fish and soon her belly was full and was now getting sleepy. Koga picked her up and carried her to the chambers. Once they knew she was sound asleep Koga got Ginta to watch over her in case she woke and explained to him about her hearing to him and he agreed.

#_#_#

''I miss my pups.'' Riko said

''Same here, soon we will be able to see them again.'' Sango said

''I know I just have to keep reminding myself that's its only 3 day on time apart otherwise I would have gone crazy with the time span in this realm.'' Riko said as Sango laughed and agreed with her.

They both jumped out of the way as more attacks came at them.

''Stay on your toes ladies. You only have a short time left in here.'' Yoi said smiling at them

Both Riko and Sango looked to her like she lost her mind as they were supposed to been on break.

''Kagome said dinner was done so come and let's eat.'' Yoi said laughing at the way they were looking at her.

They soon followed Yoi, but kept their eyes on her as she had been known to play tricks on them and try to catch them off-guard. Soon they entered the dining area and saw all the food and then the others entered they area as well and soon they all ate dinner together. They all knew this would be the last one with them together as such.

#_#_#

They had spent the 3rd trial in reviews of the first two plus added events such as visiting and learning about other worlds, different species of life and realms as well as learning about souls and sprites worlds as well. They had learned how to created life using their powers within them from plants and trees to wildlife and more.

They had also been able to go to the realm they created for demons and hanyou's. Even though it was a copy of the lands and waters of earth they made sure the west side of the large land mass remained untouched with only wildlife plants and trees, herbs and more and a barrier around the whole land mass to keep people from entering the area. The east large land mass was created with plants, trees, wildlife, cities and more for people to live upon.

The land of Japan in that realm was to be used for them to live upon for times they were there so they created a large palace within the center of Japan and the rest of the land was nothing, but nature and wild life. They created a few portals for the demons and hanyou's to enter the realm in different areas of the large east land mass.

On the land of Japan they left open a small clear and safe path with barriers on each side to lead the demons and hanyou's straight from the cave to the land bridge they created from Japan to the large land mass that would prevent demons and hanyou's from moving and living upon the land of Japan. They fixed it so only they could walk in and out of the barrier with no trouble or harm to their selves. Later once all had been moved they planned on sinking the land bridge and close off the path with a full barrier over the whole land of Japan.

The time came and they had finished their 3rd trial and upon that day they found out that Inutaisho had been reward to stay and live within the training realm as well as guard it. Sadly Yoi, Seiji, Akago and Toro were not able to remain in the area, but would be allowed to visit Inutaisho at times. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Riko, Sango and Miroku had also promised Inutaisho they would visit often so he would not be so alone.

They had found that Inutaisho's soul was unable to be reborn so he was given his real living body back, but was not allowed to leave the training realm if he did his body and soul would be destroyed. Inutaisho was thankful just to be given a chance to be able to see his sons when they visit and was happy with just knowing that part alone.

#_#_#

They opened the portal where the god tree was and entered the living realm once again. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Riko, Sango and Miroku all rushed to Rin's home as they wanted to see their children.

Once there Sango and Riko had almost broke the door down getting in to the home which made everyone inside the home jump upon hearing and seeing them all rushed in to the home. Soon all the children and pups rushed to their mothers and fathers as Shippo and Rin rushed to Kagome and Sesshomaru giving them hugs. Inukameko and Kohoku could do nothing, but smile and wait until they calmed down before greeting them as well.

They all settled down after a while and spoke about things that happened and some of the things they did. When they spoke about Inutaisho and about the time they spent with him and about his new duty Inukameko had listened very careful to everything that was said.

''Is there a way I could see, talk and spend time with Inutaisho?'' asked Inukameko

''Yes, we can take you there in the morning just let us know on how long you wish to be there due to the time difference within it and this world. A day here is one thousand years there.'' Sesshomaru said to his mother as the others left it up to him to answer.

Inukameko grinned upon his answer.

''Then I will spend one week away from this realm then.'' Inukameko said as she watched the looks upon Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's face as they both nodded to her.

''I will need to go see to Kimi in a little while. Sora has told me of her changes and she needs help to adjust to the changes on her hearing.'' Kagome said

''What changes?'' asked Kohoku

''She has become full blooded wolf youkai as well as a future guardian, but I am unsure which beast she has as of yet within her.'' Kagome said as the others gasped on what she said

''I can wait until you return instead going in the morning as it would take a while to get there and return. Until then I can go to the palace and gather some clothing as well as take care of a few things and will return in 3 days.'' Inukameko said

''Sure that would give me time to see about her beast as well.'' Kagome said

''We also need to find out what's going on with that head master. From my understanding he has stolen the souls of the monks and mikos that left the shrine.'' Kohoku said

''He has already taken their souls and burned their bodies and went in to hiding from what my spies had told me this morning. They have not been able to locate any of the others that are with him.'' Said Inukameko

''That don't sound good.'' Inuyasha said as he sat down

''No, we fear they may try to sneak in to the area. Inukameko and Shippo have been keeping their senses open and close to all of us at all times and have spies hidden within the forest and around the village to keep eyes open for them.'' Kohoku said

''Momma, I'm hungry.'' said Izayoi

''Alright we can cook something up in no time sweet heart.'' Riko said as she stood up to go start dinner with Rin following her

''Guess we can talk more about this later on. As I do need to go see Kimi before damage is done to her hearing.'' Kagome said

''Can I go with you momma?'' asked Shippo

''Sure.'' said Kagome as they stood up to leave as well as Sesshomaru

Kagome knew Sesshomaru would not let her go without him. She also watched as Inuyasha cuddled to both his pups and was about to go to sleep with them in his arms. Soon Kagome, Sesshomaru and Shippo left heading to Koga's den.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Sesshomaru, Kagome and Shippo soon arrived at Koga's den. Sesshomaru watched as all the wolves including the elders stepped aside without a word as Kagome entered the area Kimi was sleeping in. Sesshomaru could see just how much the wolf clans and elders really respect and loved Kagome as their own members. Kagome removed the cloth that was used to cover her ears and Kimi woke looking at Kagome eyes as she placed her hands over Kimi ears. Once Kagome was done Kimi leaped in to Kagome's arm hugging her as she knew in her heart the lady in front of her was Kagome.

''Lady Kagome I have missed you so much and been so worried about you.'' Kimi said softly with tears falling from her eyes.

''Shhh I'm here.'' Kagome said to Kimi as everyone stayed back watching the scene in front of them.

Kagome kept rubbing soft circles upon Kimi's back as Kimi cried herself back to sleep. Kagome had tried to lay Kimi back down, but found she held a death grip on her clothing. Ayame was about to unlock Kimi fist when Kagome shook her head and just sat down holding Kimi to her.

''It has been a long time since I have been able to hold her.'' Kagome said quietly and Ayame smiled in understanding as Sora had explained ever thing about Kimi since she was born to her and Koga.

Kagome and Ayame looked around them and giggled at the site of Shippo and pups gathering around them and soon all of them were asleep. Sesshomaru and Koga both left the area to talk while they slept.

''My wolves lost that head master and his followers this morning. From what I was told they used some kind of blue smoke that causes everything around them to sleep. Even the wildlife and common humans were found in the area asleep on the ground. There's also no scent to track them down and I don't think humans can fly.'' Koga said

''They may have used a spell to keep their tracks and scent hidden.'' Sesshomaru said

''Even if they did they still should have been seen somewhere by now. Unless their...'' Koga was saying

''Traveling underground.'' Sesshomaru finished what Koga was going to say.

''Ginta'' Koga called out

''Yeah?'' said Ginta

''Take all the wolves and some men and search the shrine and surrounding area for any hidden tunnels.'' Koga ordered

Ginta nodded his head and then called out to all the wolves and gathered some men then soon left the den. While Koga and Sesshomaru walked in to the area their mates and pups was asleep in and took guard within the room talking in low voices at the same time.

''We will need to face them if we can find them that is and it needs to be done before they enter the village.'' Koga said

''They will be found and dealt with, but we have others things to discuss.'' Sesshomaru said

''Such as?'' asked Koga

''There is also another enemy that will soon enter within Japan if it's not already here it is worse the Naraku. Kagome felt it a while back and now even I can sense it and I am sure the others do as well.'' Sesshomaru said

''What do you know about it so far?'' asked Koga

''From what we have learn during from our time away it is possible it is one of the children of the old gods that breed with human and demons alike. There were 36 created and all were sealed and hidden across the world it appears one may have broken free from its seal.'' Sesshomaru said

''Why didn't they just kill them instead of sealing?'' asked Koga

''They can't kill their own children as they were created by their own seed and blood.'' Sesshomaru said

''But what about Kagome?'' asked Koga

''Kagome's soul was created by the love within souls of the ancient god and was not born from seed or blood of the old gods. The ancient god is the main creator of all while the old gods were to help keep things in order, but a few breed with the beings of earth and created such creatures. As punishment and to keep the others from doing the same all of them are forbidden from entering the living realms.'' Sesshomaru said

''I think tonight is the most I have heard you speak before.'' Koga said with a small chucky

''I have spent 3 days in a time period of 3 thousand years with others that likes to talk as such some things is bond to rub off.'' Sesshomaru said with a small smirk

Koga could not hold it in any longer as he busted out laughing at what Sesshomaru just said and was glad the sun was starting to rise. Others started to wake as some jumped awake due to Koga laughing. Soon Kagome and Ayame and children woke and then Kagome spoke with Kimi.

Kagome told Kimi about the beast part that was within her and told her what would happen if they found she had a blood beast and that Koga being her father and alpha would have to put the beast in its place. As she explained more to Kimi the males went hunting while Ayame Kagome and other females got things ready.

#_#_#

''Lady Inukameko could we speak to you before you go to gather things?'' asked Riko

''Yes, Is there something need?'' Inukameko asked

''Oh no we... well Kagome told us what happened to you when you gave birth to Sesshomaru and well we want to give you a gift.'' Sango said

Before Inukameko could say anything both Riko and Sango placed their glowing hands upon her belly and smiled at her. Inukameko almost fainted when she felt the changes within her body.

''W...what are you doing?'' asked Inukameko barely able to stay standing.

''Our gift to you for watching over our pups while we were away.'' said Riko

When they were done Inukameko fell to her knees and breathing hard with her arms around her belly. Both Sango and Riko bend down to her and spoke.

''We were able to repair the damage that was done long ago.'' Sango said softly

Inukameko eyes widen as she realized what they said and done then she grabbed them both hugging and thanking them.

Soon Inuyasha walked in to the room and spoke.

''Riko'' said Inuyasha and she walked over to Inuyasha

''Let her know she needs to hide her scent.'' Inuyasha whispered in to Riko ears

''Yes of course love.'' Riko said with her eyes widen.

After she realized what he meant Riko rushed back to Inukameko to let her know she would soon come in to heat. Inuyasha wanted to laugh as he knew what his mate and Sango had done to Inukameko and knew what will happen later in time and left the room they were in to go hunt.

Inukameko pale face turned bright red when Riko told her to cover her scent and knew Inuyasha must have told Riko as males are able to notice it before the females do. She had gone for so long without coming in heat it had taken her a little while to hide her scent.

''Hmm still missing something.'' Riko said

Inukameko looked puzzled at Riko wander what else the two females are up to.

''Ah I know.'' Riko said as she waved her hand and all Inukameko saw was a flash of white light.

Once the light was gone Inukameko was now wearing a new outfit which shocked Inukameko upon seeing it.

It was in three different shades of purple with white and pink flower blooms and pedals silk kimono. The sleeves were long and a pink orb around her waist, but Inukameko noticed this silk kimono had slits on each side of her legs with white silk cloth in its place instead of skin. With the way she was able to walk in it told her she could also run, fight as well with it. Riko explained it had invisible armor and protection spells within it and that it held spells like theirs on staying clean and repairs itself and more. Inukameko had loved her new outfit and she knew now she didn't have to gather more clothing to take with her. Soon Inukameko got herself together with a smile upon her as she left to get some things ready and in order.

''What do you think will happen once she sees Inutaisho?'' asked Sango as they watched Inukameko fly away.

''I'm not sure Kagome said Inukameko had time to understand and forgive him. So it is possible they may reunite.'' Riko said

''I don't know maybe, but I think Inukameko plans to give him hell no matter what, she had that grin like Sesshomaru gets before he kills something.'' Sango said laughing

''True, but I glad Kagome showed us how to create and change clothing when needed or wanted. Inukameko looked great in that new outfit.'' said Riko laughing

''I agree, I wander if she will notice the new sexy undergarments and don't think I didn't see it before you added the kimono.'' Sango said as they walked back in to the home.

''She will find out sooner or later.'' Riko said laughing

#_#_#

''So this new realm will be were the demons, their mates and mix breeds will now live in?'' Ayame asked

''Yes, I need you and Koga to start gathering everyone you can and meet Sango and Miroku at the cave in 2 weeks. The wolf dens we created are on the large land mass, but it is close to the land bridge I told you about. Most from Japan will be moved to the cities that were created on the large land mass. That is where the wolves and Inu's will be in charge of making sure others go in to the cities close to it. Once Japan is done we will split into groups and around different parts of the world moving demons, their mates and mix breeds in to that realm as well but in different areas.'' Kagome said

''That's going to take a while plus battles.'' Ayame said

''Yeah, I know and I hope Inuyasha remembered to speak with Inukameko last night or this morning about the other realm and the same plans I just told you about. Later Sesshomaru will take up where she left off while Inukameko will be away for a week.'' Kagome said

''What about the other sealed creatures?'' asked Koga as he took a seat beside Ayame while Sesshomaru placed Kagome in to his lap.

''We don't know where they are and can't do anything about them until they break free from it. Which may never happen, but then can happen later on as time goes by.'' Kagome said

Ginta ran in to the den and area Koga and the others were in slam out of breath.

''Ginta did you find anything?'' asked Koga

''Give him time to catch his breath first Koga.'' Ayame said

After a few minutes and a drink of water Ginta spoke.

''We found 8 different tunnels all of them are long and go different directions as if it was a maze. Some of the wolves are lost within it so I made the others return leaving a couple at each opening to see if they can make it out. Once you enter the area even our own tracks or scent disappears so we don't know which way to go or come if I hadn't used stone markings on the walls many more would been lost within the maze...'' Ginta said

''Dam'' Koga said

''Start with the gatherings we will take care of them.'' Sesshomaru said

''Ginta when you have rested get the others back here all of them that you can and before you leave from there close off those tunnels. I'll need to speak with everyone including the elders before they try to leave. We have a lot of work to do.'' Koga said

''Yes sir.'' said Ginta and left the room

''How did things go with Kimi?'' asked Ayame

''She carries the blood beast and I was able to stop her bloodlust and let her beast know I was her alpha and father.'' Koga said

''Where is she now?'' asked Ayame

''She is with the other pups playing and even tried to eat some raw meat which she ate, but still prefers hers cooked.'' Koga said grinning

''Well as long she at less eats it sometime then it is okay her to eat cooked meats.'' Ayame said

''True to be honest I kind of liked those potato chips Kagome use to give us and that was not even meat.'' Koga said

''Potato chips?'' asked both Ayame and Sesshomaru

Kagome and Koga laughed and explained what potato chips was and then Kagome created four bags of it so Ayame and Sesshomaru could try it and Koga and Kagome to enjoy. It didn't take long for both Ayame and Sesshomaru to agree they liked it and ate every bite of it.

''I will be able to help get it started in the new realm so others can learn to make them on their own same for other types of food so not to depend just on meats. But it may take a while because we will have to wait for another 500 years just to find out how some of it is made as some of it I have no clue how it was made.'' Kagome said

''I can't wait to try it if it is as good as these potato chips.'' Ayame said after licking the bag clean

Soon Kagome and Sesshomaru both prepared to leave while Koga said his goodbyes and rushed to catch the elders before they tried to leave. Kagome hugged Kimi and told her to be good to her new mother and father and be a good big sister which caused Kimi to squeal about having siblings. Kagome and Sesshomaru said there good byes and left.

#_#_#

''How much further head master?'' asked a miko

''We will be at the farm I had prepared a few months back in another day or two. The tunnel is hidden up under some huts and the ones living within it will be able to get food and water for us. We will remain in the hidden tunnels so nobody will be able to see us until we are ready to strike. We also need to finish practicing our spells before we head to the village of Edo.'' The head master said

''How far is Edo from the farm?'' asked another miko

''Two hours walk when we do strike it will be in the middle of the night when their asleep and caught off guard.'' Said the head master

They kept walking holding glowing stones to see in the dark tunnels.

#_#_#

''Jaken'' Inukameko called out

''Yes my lady?'' Jaken said

''I will be away for a week. My son will be here at times while I am away, but here is a list of things to get started until he arrives. Now if you will send in the massagers. That will be all.'' Inukameko said as she kept writing.

''It will be done my lady.'' Jaken said and rushed out of the study.

Knock on the door was heard.

''Enter'' Inukameko said

''You wished to see me my lady?'' asked the head bird messenger

''This is to be sent to all the council members, lower demon lords and ladies including clan leaders within the western lands using your messenger team. The others are to be sent to the lords of the south, east and northern lands which you will see to it yourself. Most if not all should be at the homes or dens with it this close to winter so you should not have too much trouble. That will be all.'' Inukameko said after she pointed to the two bags one was white while the other was red.

''Right away my lady.'' the bird messenger said and grabbed the bags and rushed out of the room.

Inukameko stood up and walked out of her study to find the head servant.

''Chou, get the guest rooms ready for the higher lords, council members and in the family wing I need rooms for Shippo and one for Rin with a nursery same for Inuyasha and Sango families and above all prepare my Sesshomaru's room for him and his mate.'' Inukameko said as she watched the head servant's eyes widen.

''Right away my lady.'' said Chou rushing off to get things done.

Chou knew something big was about to happen for everyone to come to the palace at the same time before winter. Chou stopped by the kitchen and had the head cook gather food for humans as well for the others so she would know and have it on hands. Then she gathered all other servant's and had them prepare the rooms while she went to prepare Sesshomaru's room for him and his mate.

Inukameko went to her room and undressed to take a bath in the spring and noticed her new under garments.

''Oh my...'' Inukameko said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing dark purple lace bra and panties from Kagome's time period. It took her a few minutes to figure out how to take the bra off and then took her panties off and saw them glow white and then back to normal again she noticed they smelt clean and guessed they had a spell on them as well.

Inukameko laughed as she knew this was Riko's little idea as Inukameko knew Kagome wears the same kind of under garments. Soon she was within the spring enjoying her bath.

#_#_#

Miroku and Inuyasha waked around the village, clinic and the forest on the other side of the village placing a protection barrier over it after the last few villagers entered the area. They had already spoken to the Ken the village head men to keep the villagers within the barrier for winter and knowing they will soon leave the area for a while and hunt the enemy's. Ken had agreed to it as did many of the villagers. Inuyasha and Miroku agreed to place a new barrier over the shrine and Rins home before they left the area.

Riko and Sango created smoked meats and made jerkies for the villagers to have meat for the winter. Once they were done they bagged all the meat and took it to the villagers since they couldn't create it in front of them and let the villages believe they had hunted the meats for them.

The new clinic was also ready and fully stocked on everything they would need as Jinenji had agreed to stay within it as a medical doctor for the village while they were away as well as train a few to take his place later in time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Sesshomaru, Kagome, Shippo and Sora arrived back at Rin's home. They were a day early then expected and knew Inukameko would return by morning.

Kagome had fallen over laughing at what Sango and Riko told her of their gift to Inukameko even about the undergarments. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at the females and they both knew that their father was in big trouble and would not be surprised when her week was up if they didn't end up having another sibling.

Both brothers prayed if she did comeback with one they hoped it would be female for a change as neither one of them wanted another brother. Soon they spoke and made more plans on what to do including about the information they had found out on the headmaster.

Miroku and Inuyasha left that evening to search out the tunnels, but knew they would need to open at less one back up and close it behind them. They had agreed to fill the tunnels behind them as they moved within it by creating dirt to prevent cave in later on. As they knew if they got lost or came to a dead end they could just break through the walls of the maze and to the surface if needed.

At first light Inukameko arrived and soon the others walked with her to the god tree and the whole time Inukameko held a grin on her face that would make any one shiver. Kagome opened the portal and soon was greeted by Inutaisho.

Inutaisho's face paled upon seeing Inukameko grinning at him and knew his ass was in trouble. Before Kagome could speak Inukameko was inside the portal and in front of Inutaisho and everyone watched as Inutaisho fainted.

#_#_#

''Well that was unexpected.'' Inukameko said as she busted out laughing.

''I agree'' was all Kagome could say

Sesshomaru could do nothing, but stare never in his life has he ever saw an adult male much less his own father faint if not sick or injured. Sango, Riko and the children and pups also busted out laughing.

''I will take care of him so don't worry. I may make him suffer a little bit, but I will not kill him.'' Inukameko said

The twin pups kept sniffing trying to gain their grandfathers scent and the others had also seen it.

''Come pups for just a few minutes and then we have to leave.'' Riko said

Riko grabbed each one by the hands and walked in to the portal. Inukameko backed away just a little so the pups could get a good look at their grandfather for the first time and watched as they sniffed him around his neck and traced his face and hands.

Both twins jumped when the large hands grabbed both and pulled them up as Inutaisho sat up looking at them.

''You must be Kyo and Izayoi.'' Inutaisho said as he too also taken in their scents.

''Grandpa'' both Kyo and Izayoi said at the same time causing Inutaisho to grin.

''Yes and the portal will soon need to be closed, but maybe later in time we can spend some time together how does that sound?'' asked Inutaisho

The twins nodded as Inutaisho had spotted every one and knew the portal would need to be closed soon. Both pups jumped up and waved then rushed out of the portal along with Riko.

''I will reopen in a week.'' Kagome said and soon closed it before Inutaisho could say anything.

#_#_#

Inutaisho stood there with his mouth opening and closing. He could not believe they left her in here with him and then he heard growling coming from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Inukameko in her Inu form. It didn't take him long to run and change forms trying to escape her.

He learned after training with the other females to never underestimate them, but what she done was the last thing he ever expected.

After a while Inukameko stopped then released her scent which caused Inutaisho to stop in his dead in tracks in shock and it was then she hid her scent once more and tackled him.

''How?'' was all he could ask

''Riko and Sango gifted me for watching their pups while they were in here training. They were able to repair all the damage that was done.'' Inukameko said

''Inukameko, I am sor…'' Inutaisho was trying to say, but was stopped by Inukameko

''I have had time to forgive you and understand, but I will tell you now if we reunite there is to never be any other and this time it will be as permanent mates. Do you agree?'' Inukameko asked

''I see, but you must understand I am unable to ever leave this realm.'' Inutaisho warned

''I understand and have already been told, but to let you know I will be going back and forth between realms and you will need to remember the time line differences between them.'' Inukameko said

''I agree and understand as well as agree to be permanent mate just as our son has done with Kagome and her to him.'' Inutaisho said

Inukameko was not done with him yet and she stopped him from trying to kiss her.

''We still have much to talk about. Kagome said you could tell me about the new laws they done while in here and that I will need to know them as well.'' Inukameko said

''The new laws and a government system they had created while here for the new realm. They triple checked everything to make sure no loop holes were within it including the one for new noble laws. The original book is here…

Inutaisho continued to explain and the reasons for it as he carried her above to the training grounds and the home they created for him. They made agreements with each other and working things out.

#_#_#

''Will grandma punish grandpa for being away for so long momma?'' asked Izayoi

''Izayoi, I am not sure what she is up to, but he is unable to leave that realm and I will explain it later. Now you and Kyo go get your things packed we will leave soon to the moon palace and don't forget Ruby.

''Yes momma'' both Kyo and Izayoi

Soon all were ready to go. Kohoku had spoken to Kagome and Sesshomaru telling them he had a bad feeling and wanted to remain behind and to wait for Miroku and Inuyasha to return. Rin was not happy about it, but understood.

They had agreed as long as Sora was to remain with him, because they too had been having the same feeling. Kohoku agreed to Kagome's wishes about Sora. They all knew Sora and Kagome could speak telepathically to each other if something was to go wrong she could alert the others.

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Riko, Rin, Sango and all the children, babies and pups were on their way to the moon palace.

All the young ones able to hold on were riding on AhUn, While Rin and Sango were on Kilala and Kirara with the babies.

Riko was in her smaller Inu form with her two pups riding on her Kagome flew with her wings out on her back flying making sure none of the little ones fell off while Sesshomaru guarded and also kept watch.

Once they landed it was not long they were greeted, by the guards and servants. It was officially announced that he and Kagome were now mates.

They were all excited and happy with the news. Each one had already agreed to keep watch on the other nobles when Inukameko had informed the head servant and head guard before she left the palace.

Everyone was shown to their rooms to rest after the long trip. Sesshomaru went to his study to read reports while Kagome helped Rin with the babies. Jaken soon reported to Sesshomaru about some of the guest have arrived and the others should arrive by the end of the day.

Many servants that had known Rin since she was younger had a field day taking turns sniffing the four babies to get to know their scent and cooling at them. While the other servants helped chass down Riko pups and Sango's children as none of them was tired.

Shippo stayed with Rin and her babies, he didn't want to let them too much out of his sight. He could smell the other nobles were within the palace and didn't trust them.

Some of the servants jumped when Shippo used one of his illusions spell making the human children and babies look like baby Inu's and kits and he hid their scent. When asked he spoke the reason to Rin and the servants when he was done they all understood and agreed it was best for now.

Later that evening everyone ate dinner and all went to bed knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day.

#_#_#

''What the hell?'' said Inuyasha

''What is it Inuyasha?'' asked Miroku from the other side of the wall.

''I found the wolves. Some are dead, but the rest will die soon. Try to get in here Miroku think we're going to need your staff.'' Inuyasha said

Miroku made a hole through the wall using his earth element. Once on the other side Miroku brought the dead ones alive and used his healing to heal the others while Inuyasha created water for them to drink.

The wolves were thankful, but they whined until Miroku spoke.

''I will make a small opening above us so you can get out.'' Miroku said

Inuyasha laughed at how the wolves stood stalk still and all their tails hit the ground at the same time singling they understood. It had reminded him of one of the cartoon shows Sota use to watch.

Miroku created an open not far from them and then both helped the wolves out of the tunnels. Once all the wolves were out Inuyasha jumped out to get a good view on where they were he noticed the tunnel may have been a maze, but they leading to farm areas not far from the village of Edo.

Inuyasha reached down to help Miroku out of it and they made camp close to it so nobody would fall into it. The wolves stayed with them to rest in the fresh air gaining strength and would take their leave in morning.

When morning came Inuyasha and Miroku sent the wolves back to Koga while they jumped back down in to the tunnels. Once they filled the area up with dirt to make it safe they started walking once again within the maze.

#_#_#

All of the nobles from lower to higher to their advisers, counselors were in an uproar when they found out Kagome and Sesshomaru had already mated and the type of bond used was done for it to be permanent even in death.

They all knew then they would never be able to get Sesshomaru to mate one of their daughters not even for a 2nd mate.

Then the hard part came it was the main reason for the meeting. Sesshomaru, Kagome, Riko and Sango reveled that they were guardians. It was not long after all started to get in another uproar Sesshomaru, Kagome, Riko and Sango let loose only a small part of their auras and it had caused everyone to shut up.

Sesshomaru and Kagome spoke about the new realm, new laws and the reasons as well as what the future holds for demon kind if they remained where they are now. Riko and Sango forced them to stay in place and keep their mouths closed until Sesshomaru and Kagome was done talking.

It was not something they wanted to do, but all four of them known it had to be done in order to get them to listen and to get this over with before the end of the day.

As Sesshomaru and Kagome spoke some of the servants walked in with stacks of books which to most looked odd since it was not scrolls.

A copy of the new laws/government system was given to each one. They also stated there will no longer be nobles or noble laws with it the realm. They explained the government system to them as well as the officers of the new realm as they are to help keep order. They didn't say who the officers were only that they would be wearing a crested amulet that would be bonded to them as proof on being an officer.

They had all notice the books held a spell over them protecting the books. Within the book were also maps and cites of the new realm along with pictures. There also areas explaining how things works and what it does such as running water in the apartments home and much more.

Sesshomaru told them the movement will start in 4 weeks and would meet Miroku at the meeting point and that the deadline was the first of spring any one left will die. He explained that they were working here first before moving across the world and they had no time to fool around.

Time they were done speaking it had taken a while for them to noticed that Riko and Sango released them so they could move and talk.

During the whole time everyone was in the meeting Shippo had been watching over all the children and pups while Rin spoke to all the servants, troops and guards telling them what the meeting was about and why.

#_#_#

''Lady Rin are you sure?'' asked a guard

''Yes father and mother will explain more if it is needed, but I was asked to speak with everyone here while they dealt with the others.'' Rin said

''This new realm what is it like?'' asked a servant

''The books that was given to you is similar to the ones that was given to the nobles just a little less information that you didn't need to know. In your books there you will see a land and water maps. There are also pictures of different cites, arenas and more. ''Rin said as she heard everyone gasping upon seeing it.

''I have never seen anything like it before or this book.'' Said a few different demons

''I was also asked that everyone here that is not mated or have little ones are to remain here. The rest is to return to your homes after all the nobles have left the moon palace and spread word to all demons and mix breeds throughout all of the lands. The books are to help you and others to learn the new laws and to help explain to others as well as having proof. The meeting point is also shown on the scroll that was given to you with the books. The movement starts in 2 weeks and we must get everyone moved before the first of spring any left here will remain here and possibly die.'' Rin said

''During winter?'' asked a servant

''It is because of less chances of being seen by humans as they rarely leave their homes, because it is easier for them to get sick this time of year. The only humans that are allowed to enter the area are the mates and parents of a mix breed other than the ones in our pack. Mother, father and the others also have to go across the world gathering others as well. It is the reason for the time limit.'' Rin said

''Now I understand.'' said the same servant

''The ones that are to remain here are to help with the pack members during our stay through winter and will leave 2 weeks before spring giving you time to gather what is needed and then met at the meeting point. Once everyone is gone the whole floating cloud will be placed under a protective invisible barrier. No one will be able to enter or leave the area once it is up unless you're a guardian.'' Rin said

''What will happen if the other nobles start a war?'' asked guard

''To be honest we're going to ignore it, getting everyone to the realm is more important as you have seen on the map there is four meeting points a guardian will be posted at each one.'' Rin said

Rin looked back making sure they were all still in the meeting and then spoke again.

''The nobles only know about one meeting point and it is not on your map. We know some of them will only tell those they see worthy and not others. Their start of movement is in 4 weeks. It gives everyone a chance first before them.'' Rin said

''How many others know besides us?'' asked a guard

''The wolves, foxes and among smaller clans and allies from all four lands that is very loyal to mother since the hunt of Naraku and has remained as such since then. The other nobles do not know about them and they have already started to gather and help spread word.'' Rin said

Rin broke with tears and spoke from the heart.

''This is a big movement and the first of its kind and needs to be done no matter if their friend or foe they need to know. We need all the help we can get not just for us or you, but for the lives of all demon kind.'' Rin said

Everyone there knew Rin was speaking truth from her heart and soul. They all knew this was no game.

''We will do our best Lady Rin.'' many of the demons Said

''There will be officers with a crested amulet that would be bonded to them as proof on being an officer. You will be able to know it is real by type of crest, scent and aura around it some here will also be chosen while others have already been chosen. The chosen officers will be called to fathers study in the morning.'' Rin said

Rin pulled her shirt down just a little for all to see.

''This is what the crested amulet will look like.'' Rin said

''lord Shippo's symbols you have them as well, it is proof you are a hime my lady a ligament heir to the west.'' A general spoke

''Yes I know, but there are many reasons it was never announced mostly to protect me and my husband and now for my children. It was also my wish for it not to be known. This is also my way of showing how much I care and love each of you as well as trust.'' Rin said

They all kneeled showing even more respect to Rin.

Rin dismissed them to return to the children as the meeting would soon end and night will soon come. Rin made it back to her room where Shippo and all the children were in and her stomach went to growling.

''You missed lunch a couple of hours ago, but here I had some jerky in momma bag for snacks.'' Shippo said

''Thank you Shippo it will due until dinner.'' Rin said with a smile

''How did you get all of them to take a nap?'' asked Rin when she noticed all of them a sleep

''I played a few games and then read 4 long stories to them trying to keep them in here and they fell asleep about 15 minutes ago'' Shippo said with a grin

Rin giggled and then sat down to relax as did Shippo and just enjoyed the peace and quiet while they could.

#_#_#

''Keh how long have these nut cases been digging this maze?'' asked Inuyasha

''I have no ideal my friend, but from the looks of it I would guess around 3 years if not longer. It is if they been expecting this or had been planning something else none of us knows about.'' Miroku said

''Some of this don't look like it was created by humans.'' Inuyasha said

''It is possible they could have killed an underground demon and took over its layer and shaped it more for them.'' Miroku said

''True, dam we have not ate since we left Rin's home. Kagome is going to hit you and sit me if we don't stay in habits.'' Inuyasha said making a stop

''Do you wish to created something or should we go above and hunt?'' asked Miroku

''I don't know about you, but I 'm going to make a large pot of ramen.'' said Inuyasha with a grin

''I will join you it has been a while.'' Miroku said watching Inuyasha face.

''Fine I'll share.'' Inuyasha said

Inuyasha created a large pot full while Miroku created bowels, chop sticks and tea to drink. Miroku ate one bowel full by the time Inuyasha cleaned the large pot.

''I did create you a bowel to use instead eating it straight from the pot.'' Miroku said

''Keh, why waist a small bowel when I can just use the large pot?'' asked Inuyasha as he slurped the last little bit out of it.

Miroku shuck his head.

''I am not sure how you are able to eat that much at once.'' Miroku said

''This is nothing Riko makes 3 larger pots of it when she makes it. The pups share one pot, Riko can eat half of one and I get the rest, but I will admit it is better when homemade.'' Inuyasha said as he leaned back relaxing

Miroku stared at Inuyasha not sure on what to say and went to enjoying his tea instead. They both jumped up after feeling a small breeze of air.

''They must have opened the other end for us to feel a breeze of air.'' Miroku said

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

''Let's try not to talk and keep our auras hidden we don't know how far they are from us.'' Inuyasha said in a low voice as Miroku nodded in agreement.

Now they knew which path to take they started filling in the others with dirt. Once done they went back to the correct path walking it as well as keeping their auras hidden and hopping they didn't have much further to go.

#_#_#

''It is still daylight head master.'' Said a monk

''Then return and let us know when it is midnight.'' Said head master

''Yes head master.'' The monk rushed back outside.

''Soon they will all meet their end.'' The headmaster said in a whisper more to himself then to another.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter eleven_**

Inutaisho was pacing around about ready to pull all his hair out. Yoi didn't help matters none as she was laughing her ass off at him.

''Don't look at me that way Inutaisho. Just be happy we stopped by to visit just in time. Now go away I don't care where just go.'' Yoi said

''Come on Inutaisho.'' Seiji said

Seiji and the other males dragged a red eyed demon across the training grounds. Inukameko heard what was said and knew this must be the people the others told her about. At the moment she didn't care she was thankful for another female to be with her.

Yoi walked in the room and saw a large Inu.

''I am Yoi have the others told you about us?'' asked Yoi

Yoi watched as the female Inu nodded and breathed in better now knowing the Inu would at less not go in a fury on her.

''Will you allow me to check and see how things are going?'' asked Yoi

Inukameko nodded once again and lay down. Yoi checked over her and felt her belly and could feel she held a lot more than just one pup.

''Your carrying a full litter.'' Yoi said

''Don't worry I will do what I can to help.'' Yoi said as she rubbed Inukameko belly making her relax.

Inukameko relaxed as Yoi rubbed her belly knowing where to rub it and how. Soon pain shot through her and Yoi went to rubbing her once again. Then Yoi checked her once again and seen it was close.

''It is almost time and on the next pain start pushing. I will not be far and will help when it's needed and I will place a sound barrier up or we may have a male Inu going crazy on us..'' Yoi said

Inukameko nodded once more and watched as Yoi placed a barrier up and then it happened she howled in pain as she went pushing the first pup out.

After hours of pushing and pain Inukameko gave birth to a litter of 18 pups born in their Inu forms. There were 12 females and 6 males all had one, two or all three colors of light purple, magenta and dark purple demon markings.

All of them held a tiny dark purple crested moon symbol hidden on the back of their necks. Once all the pups were feed and a sleep did Inukameko return in to her humanoid form still weakened, but happy it was over with.

''18… I can't believe I birthed 18, I knew I was carrying more than three and had to stay in beast form.'' Inukameko said

''Well I was told you were going to stay here for a week which is 7 thousand years in this realm. It would be wise to cover your scent on next heat or you will end up with an army before time to leave.'' Yoi said laughing which made Inukameko smile.

Yoi dropped the sound barrier and alerted Inutaisho.

''I want to get a good look at his face when he sees this.'' Yoi said still laughing

Inutaisho rushed passed the other males and in to the room Inukameko was in. He made it close to them when he saw how many pups there really was he held a shock look as he passed out.

''I take it you had your scent hidden and he had no idea how many?'' asked Seiji

''I wanted to surprise him, but even I didn't know it was this many.'' Inukameko said

Yoi, Seiji, Akago and Toro fell out laughing so hard they had tears falling as they looked at Inutaisho when he woke and raised up then he saw the pups once again then faint once again. Inukameko, even if she was tired and still in a little pain could not help, but laugh as well upon watching him.

After a while Yoi, Seiji, Akago and Toro created a very large nursery for Inukameko and the pups and even added to the home Kagome and the others had made for Inutaisho. They also helped her get them in to it so she could rest.

Inutaisho woke again and this time he was able to get his mind wrapped around of them having 18 pups and scented and checked each one and gave them their names.

''Never in my life have I ever heard much less saw a Inu have so many pups at once. Last I checked the record was 4.'' Inutaisho said

''It was what Riko and Sango had done to cause it plus Inukameko own body.'' Said Yoi

''What do you mean?'' asked both Inutaisho and Inukameko

''When they repaired everything inside her they increased Inukameko's fertile rate to make sure she had more than one, but it was not meant for her to have this many at once. ''Yoi said

She saw the confused looks and spoke again.

''What they had done was for her body to drop at less two eggs within her womb during heats to insure that at less one or both took, but Inukameko your body went in to over drive due to the damage and not been able to go in heat for so long had made it multiplied even more.'' Yoi said

''My body multiplied the drops of eggs?'' asked Inukameko

''Yes, you have already been in heat a few times since you been here and none took. Your body may have wanted to make sure you took this time.'' Yoi said

''How long will I be able to have heats? I know I am getting close to age to stop for a normal Inu female. I only ask due to this is not normal on having so many.'' asked Inukameko

''You are now Inutaisho permanent mate correct?'' asked Akago

''Yes'' Said Inutaisho

Yoi, Seiji, Akago and Toro laughed.

''Why are you laughing?'' asked Inutaisho

''As you know Inutaisho you are forever bonded to this realm correct?'' asked Toro

''Yes what does this have to do with Inukameko heat cycles?'' asked Inutaisho

''Inukameko, since you are his permanent mate you are now 2nd guardian of this realm just as he is the 1st guardian. You are no longer mortal granted you are allowed to go in the living realms while he is not.'' said Seiji

Both Inutaisho and Inukameko eyes widen and gasped in shock.

''The pups are mortal just as any other you may create.'' Yoi said

''Will I always have this many at once?'' asked Inukameko with a worried tone.

''No, we will adjust it to where you only have one or two at a time every five thousand years to insure no inbreeding that is if you both agree. There are other Inu's females and males in different parts of the world such as white, black, gold, red, grey, brown and a few more silver Inu's. Lady Kagome is the only blue Inu and the only one to be.'' Yoi said

''That is if they can get them all within the new realm in time before the wars and other means kills the demon kind.'' said Seiji

Inutaisho and Inukameko looked to each other and nodded then Inukameko spoke.

''I agree having to many does risk inbreeding and that is something we don't need. Yoi I accept the offer.'' Inukameko said

''I agree on both accounts, beside I don't think I can handle going through this again anytime soon.'' Inutaisho said which caused everyone to laugh.

''We will stay while you are here. We know you both will need help with 18 pups and we will help on teaching them only what they need to know.'' Toro said

''I understand.'' Said Inutaisho

''What do you mean?'' asked Inukameko

''We are trainers of guardians, but for mortals we would need to train them as you would in the mortal world.'' Toro said

''Now I understand'' said Inukameko

''It has already been 2 days outside this realm and from what I could see you may end up being here longer than expected unless one of the six guardians can open the portal. They are the only ones that can.'' Said Yoi

''See?'' said both Inukameko and Inutaisho

''Ah yes here I will leave this here from now on I have a spare, but I will create it to show in a screen instead of this small ball.'' Yoi said

Yoi created a TV from Kagome's time period and then turned it on. On the screen they could see everything in the living world including Inuyasha and the others. Yoi warned them that it will change screens when it comes to private moments among a few other things.

#-#-#

''It is midnight head master.'' Said the monk

''Let's go.'' The head mastered ordered

All 13 mikos and monks left the underground tunnels and out of the hut. Then they left while in the cover of dark going to the village of Edo.

After the 2 hour walk they found the village held a barrier over it.

''Break the barrier.'' The head mastered ordered

All of them placed their hands upon the barrier including the head master, but they all ended up get blasted to the ground and even burned.

''Head master how does a holy barrier burn us when it is not supposed to?'' asked a miko

''It is more than a holy barrier. Can you not feel there is something else within it?'' asked the head master.

''Sorry head master I couldn't feel anything, but the holy part in it.'' Said the same miko

''Come let's go through the forest and see if there is an opening that goes to the shrine.'' The head master said

Everyone soon followed him. Unknown to them the blast had woken the village head men Ken when he looked outside he saw shadows of people outside the barrier. Ken inched closer to the area without being seen and noticed who they were and what he heard. Ken rushed back going to each hut quietly alerting others about the mikos and monks.

The villages gathered all the females, children, elders as quietly as they could and placed them in a special hut that was made as extra protection.

The hut had a tunnel under it leading to a protective cave that was built under the new clinic that allowed them to hide and stay in for weeks if needed. With the villagers knowing that these monks and mikos are able to steal souls they were taking no chances.

Ken after seeing to the villagers he ran knowing the shortcuts through the forest to alert Kohoku and Sora. He ran in to one of the wolves that was posted within the forest and spoke to it knowing he can alert Sora without him going any further.

The wolf started to howl, but was cut off when a blade cuts its head off and fell beside Ken's dead body. Inuyasha and Miroku caught the howling that was cut off abruptly and ran as fast as they could they both knew for that to happen something had to killed the wolf.

Sora jumped up when she also heard the wolf and went to wake Kohoku up at the same time trying to alert Kagome.

Within the palace Kagome jumped out of bed and rushed getting dressed while she told Sesshomaru. He soon jumped up and dressed as Kagome ran to tell Riko and Sango to watch over everyone and the reasons for it. Soon in a blinding light Sesshomaru and Kagome rushed to the village of Edo.

Inuyasha and Miroku made it and found the body of Ken and the wolf. Miroku brought the wolf back and tried to bring Ken back to life, but found no soul.

''They have taken his soul.'' Miroku said

''Wolf drag his body to safety we will see if we can get it back before it's too late.'' Inuyasha said

The wolf nodded and started dragging Ken's body to the safety while Inuyasha and Miroku left heading to Kohoku as fast as they could.

They made it to the home the same time Sesshomaru and Kagome and found the home was on fire. They heard people close by and rushed to them only to find Sora and Kohoku dead.

''Sora, Kohoku'' was all Kagome could say

''Ah so that's their names.'' A miko said

''None of you are worthy and should die and face the kami's.'' the head master said

''Your wrong.'' Said Miroku

''How is the head master wrong he is always right and able to speak with the kami's.'' said a monk

''You are nothing more than dark miko's and monks. You know your souls will be forever in the deepest parts of the underworld.'' Miroku said

''Lies'' yelled a miko

''Release the souls you have stolen.'' Inuyasha said

''NOW'' the head mastered yelled

All of them tried to steal Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru's soul and found they couldn't.

''It will not work on us assholes.'' Inuyasha said

They started to move in, but stopped upon seeing Kagome's wings.

Kagome's wings flew out of her back as Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood back knowing what she was fixing to do. Kagome wings glowed as did the rest of her body calling the stolen souls to come to her.

Mikos and monks fell to their knees as the stolen souls flew out of their bodies all, but the ones from the head master as he held a soul barrier over him. Kagome handed Miroku Ken's soul to hold within his staff and once Miroku saw it he rushed out heading to Ken's body. Miroku knew he didn't have much time.

Kagome said a prayer sending the souls to the heavens. The head master seeing everything knew he couldn't go up against them at less not all at once. He ordered all of them to send a holy blast at them and took his chance to run off leaving the others behind.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran after the head master as he used spells to run as fast as demons. While the other mikos and monks tried to get up after using so much of their power to send the blast. Miroku made it back in time to stop all the mikos and monks from escaping using prison barriers he created.

''Get Sora Miroku she's too heavy for me and the house is falling in and we need to move their bodies so be careful.'' Kagome said

They both made out of the way as the home started to fall in as the fire grew. Miroku tried to bring Sora back and was having no luck on it.

''Lady Kagome it is not letting me bring Sora back. I don't understand this is her first death.'' Miroku said in a sad voice

''Then it means it was her time.'' Kagome said as tears fell from her eyes.

Miroku checked on Kohoku's body.

''The head master has his soul we need to find a way to keep his body from rotting until we can get it back.'' Miroku said

Miroku looked up as watched as Kagome walked off and entered the prison barrier.

''You have taken lives of innocents and even stolen their souls for a creature…'' Kagome was saying until a miko spoke

''Just like you they turned their backs on the kami's we did nothing wrong and have every right to do what is need to insure the lives of all human kind. '' The miko said

Miroku waked up beside Kagome and spoke.

''No kami would ask to do such a thing unless their evil.'' Miroku said

''You lie demon lover and you call yourself a monk.'' A monk yelled out.

Miroku felt Kagome releasing her aura and stepped away.

''I assure you I am not lying, but if you want proof then I want you to meet the heir of the ancient god of whom will deliver judgment for your crimes, Lady Kagome.'' Miroku said

''She is nothing more than a demon.'' yelled a monk

''That is where you are wrong.'' Miroku said

''Takara'' Kagome yelled

They watched as her staff/glaive appeared in her hands from thin air. Kagome's symbol upon her forehead went to glowing and her eyes went from blue to silver. Her hair turned pure white with no other color within it as did her wings and held a soft glow that was mixed between silver and gold. Even her clothing changed in to a sold white gown. To everyone she looked like an angel sent from the heavens.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned in time to see the changes since they had lost the head master with him using his spells and tricks that reminded them of Naraku.

They stopped dead in their tracks knowing not to get to close with Kagome soon to give judgment. The guardians had learned during training not to interfere with Kagome's Judgment.

''What's going on.'' a miko yelled out

''Judgment.'' said Inuyasha

Kagomes eyes turned and looked upon each ones soul, mind and heart.

''What do you mean judgment.'' Another miko yelled out

''She is reading each ones heart, soul and mind.'' Miroku said

''You claim you and the headmaster are doing the work for Kami's and talks to them. Here's a news flash Kagome is one. The rest of us are also, but we prefer to use the term guardians.'' Inuyasha said

''Lord Sesshomaru guardian of demons of the living realms, Lord Inuyasha and his mate Riko are guardians of mix breeds of the living realms. My wife Sango and i are guardians of humans of the living realms.'' Miroku said

''Then why is she judging us instead of you then if it's true?'' asked a miko

''Lady Kagome is to cast final judgment on any and all species any time she see fit just as we are if the need is called for it and within reason.'' Miroku said as he watched their faces fell.

Kagome lifted Takara and point it at 3 mikos.

''You three are the only ones with very little light left. Miroku if you will please cleans their soul, heart, and mind and remove their holy power and all their memories while they still have light within them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the rest is yours there is no turning back for them their too far gone and pure dark.'' Kagome said

Kagome used her staff to move the three mikos to Miroku as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru killed the others and burned and melted their bodies. Kagome then walked over to Kohoku body and in closed it in an air tight diamond case to keep it from rotting and safe.

''The head master escaped using spells and tricks that had reminded me of the crap Naraku use to do.'' Inuyasha said

Kagome didn't listen to any more while she still held hope for Kohoku she had walked over to Sora's body as she mourned and cried for her friend. Miroku explained to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that there was no returning for Sora that it was her time.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome to give her confront as Miroku went to the village to talk to Ken and to take the 3 females who no longer knew who they were with him. Inuyasha put the fire out and went to removing and cleaning what remained of the home so to create a new one in its place.

#-#-#

Inukameko was very upset after watching what happened upon the screen as Inutaisho held her trying to keep her calm.

''Is there any way to get in touch with one of them from inside here?'' asked Inutaisho

''I can only with Lady Kagome when she is asleep and even then it is hard to get through.'' Said Yoi

''Is there a way to bring Sora back and place her here in this realm with us? Sora and Kagome have a rare gift between them and able to speak to each other.'' asked Inutaisho

''I am not sure.'' Said Yoi in a sad voice

''I will go see what can be done I cannot make any promises.'' Said Toro

Yoi nodded and soon Toro disappeared before them.

''Where did he go?'' asked Inukameko

''He has gone to speak with Sora's soul to see if she would agree and then they both will face the ancient god to seek permission.'' Yoi said

''What about Kohoku?'' asked Inukameko

''There is nothing we can do about Kohoku until they can get it his soul back and even then we are not sure.'' Akago said

''He died the first time by Naraku and the 2nd time when the jewel was taken from his body granted Kikyou had saved him by giving her his light.'' Yoi said

''Even if it was his time he would not be able to come here as his soul burns with pain at all times and would need to rest in peace and later in time be reborn. Kohoku has already completed his duty in the living world so the chances are now 50/50 on being revived the 3rd time.'' said Seiji

''Poor Rin and Sango, they will take this hard.'' Inukameko said as she was trying hard not to cry, but they could hear it in her voice.

''Completed his duty?'' asked Inutaisho

''Yes he has fathered the human blood line to Lady Kagome.'' Yoi said

Both Inutaisho and Inukameko was shocked with the news neither one knew about the bloodline.

''You mean all this time Rin and Kohoku is Kagome's true human bloodline in this era?'' asked Inukameko

''Yes only Inuyasha, Shippo and Sesshomaru has known about it. Rin found out when she had died and Kohoku found out when Rin told him. All had made an oath and agreed to keep it hidden if they didn't they would risk everything being destroyed.'' Said Seiji

''No wander Rin and Kagome had looked and acted similar.'' said Inukameko

Inutaisho was looking at the screen watching Kagome and Sesshomaru then jumped when Sora's body disappeared.

''Where did Sora's body go?'' asked Inutaisho

''She is here.'' Toro said as he and Sora appeared in front of them

Inukameko rushed to Sora checking over her and then hugged upon her.

''Sora you might need to let Kagome know because she is having a fit.'' Yoi said as she watched the screen.

#-#-#

''Where is she?'' Kagome yelled out searching everywhere in a panic.

All at once Kagome froze in place and then fainted.

''Shit what the hell is going on?'' Inuyasha said

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru held Kagome in his arms and was just as confused as he was. Kagome soon mumbles before stirring and waking up.

''Kagome are you okay?'' asked Inuyasha

''Yes and I now know what happened to Sora's body she is in the training realm and like your father Sora is also unable to leave the realm. Sora was only granted to live and brought there because of the rare telepathic link between us.'' Kagome said

Sesshomaru helped Kagome stand up.

''I guess they have no way to get in touch.'' Inuyasha said

''Well Yoi is able to reach me in my dreams, but even then she said it was hard to get through it. Oh and you both have a very big surprise in store for you.'' Kagome said with a small smile

''What is it?'' asked Inuyasha

''I was asked not to tell, besides it not my place to. Your father will be the one to tell when the time comes.'' Kagome said

''Keh, they probable mated and had a pup.'' Inuyasha said

Kagome turned away from them to hide her face and eyes as they both could read her without words. Then she looked down at Kohoku.

''We need to tell Rin and Sango about Kohoku and I am not sure how they will handle this.'' Kagome said

''I am worried on how they were able to get through the barrier that was around the home and shrine area when they could not around the one of the village.'' Miroku said as he walked up to them.

That caused everyone to start looking around for any clues on how it was done. They all four spent the rest of the night searching everything and then when the sun was up they found it.

''They blasted a dam hole under the shrine and I bet that headmaster went back out the same way he came in with the barrier still up.'' Inuyasha said

''He has left small traces of his scent once outside of the barrier.'' Sesshomaru said

''Miroku you and Kagome return to the palace with Kohoku and we will track the bastard down.'' Inuyasha said

''Use Tenseiga to call the souls and hold them before you kill him, I will take care of the palace.'' Kagome said in a soft voice to Sesshomaru as she gave him a kiss before leaving.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha soon picked back up the scent and left while Kagome and Miroku watched them until could not be seen any longer.

''I will transform in a smaller form, but you will need to hold Kohoku.'' Kagome said

''Let's get going.'' Miroku said as he walked to Kohoku's body.

Kagome transformed in to her smaller Inu form without her wings now that she knew she didn't have to have them in her Inu forms and lowed herself to the ground so Miroku could get on easier. Then soon they left headed slowly to the moon palace.

Once they made it to the palace a guard helped Miroku with Kohoku and explained what happen and to prepare a room to lay his body upon while they go talk with Rin and Sango.

#_#_#

The head master was running like hell on his feet and slowly running out of spells to use. He made it to the ocean and grabbed a log and jumped in to the water. It was the only thing he knew would block all traces of him as long as his aura remains hidden. He used the log to stay afloat heading to one of the islands.

Before the head master made it to the island something dark overshadowed him that came out of the water. A large dark creature unlike anything the head master had seen before was before him. The head master lost all control on hiding his aura upon seeing the creature and then the creature grinned upon seeing the head master and then ate him whole.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha froze in place at the ocean looking around and they had spotted a large black creature and seen it had eaten something. Both had a very bad feeling.

''Sesshomaru, something does not feel right coming from that creature.'' Inuyasha said

''It is one of the unsealed creatures.'' Sesshomaru said

''Shit and I bet it just ate the dam head master his aura is now gone.'' Inuyasha said

''Come we must return.'' Sesshomaru said

They both kept watch seeing which way the creature would go and saw it go back in to the water. Once it was gone they left heading to the palace.

#_#_#

Rin and Sango had been crying as was everyone else. Then Riko's sword Angel blades went to pulsing she pulled it out and saw Kohoku's spirit. Riko held the blade up for all in the room to see. Kohoku's spirit looked to his children and then to his sister and her children and at last he looked to Rin and spoke.

Riko using her own voice was telling them everything he was saying as they could only see his mouth move and could not hear him.

''Kohoku said most of his soul is lost, but his spirit remains in full. He said even if they had returned his full soul he would not have been able to return to the living as it was his time to go. The part of his soul that was able to escape has already been sent to the heavens as it was too weak to come to all of you. He is here to say his goodbyes and for you not to be sad for him as he will now see peace.'' Riko said with tears fallen as she spoke

Rin walked up close to the spirit trying to touch it, but only felt warmth covering her whole body as his spirit had moved to hug her. Kohoku's spirit held her and then backed off and tried to speak once again.

''Kohoku said he loves you and to remember to be strong and everything happens for a reason.'' Riko said

Then they saw Kohoku looked at Kagome and spoke. Kagome held her hand up to stop Riko.

''I can see and hear him Riko there's no need to repeat unless he is speaking to the others.'' Kagome said

Riko nodded and kept quiet, but when her eyes widen it made Rin and Sango ask what was said.

''The unsealed creature has killed the head master. The head master knowing he had no chances to escape and death upon him he tried to free the stolen souls before he was killed. Many were lost and some like Kohoku was only able to get free with part of their souls.'' Kagome said

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had walked in to the room about the time Kagome had spoken and listened to what she said.

''The creature remains hidden within the ocean as if trying to gain strength.'' Inuyasha said

''We will have to wait until it comes to land.'' Miroku said

They turned back to Kohoku's soul and Riko spoke.

''Kohoku said to burn his body and said Rin would know where and the reasons to place the ashes. He also wishes to speak with Rin alone and Sango if you knew how they could lady Kagome.'' Riko said

Kagome walked over to Rin.

''Riko you may put angel blades away so he may have his alone time with them.'' Kagome said

Kagome placed a hand over Rin's forehead and held her other hand out to Kohoku's spirit. Kohoku reached out as Kagome was linking him and Rin together so to speak a little longer with each other and alone.

When they were done Rin called out to Sango and Kagome done the same for her as she did with Rin. Sango stepped away when she was finished. Kagome was the only one that saw Kohoku's spirit enter in to the body of his son Kouki Higurashi and understood and knew the reason for it.

Little Kouki Higurashi started to cry once Kohoku's spirit entered his body as Rin picked him up she froze. Rin could feel Kohoku spirit within their son and looked at Kagome and seen Kagome give her a small nod. Rin held little Kouki closer to her while more tears fell from her face she and Kagome both knew Kohoku spirit also held Kikyou's light and was protecting it within Kouki little body.

Sesshomaru was happy to know Kagome had made sure all the nobles and rest of the guest had left the palace and he spent the rest of the day talking with others in his study while Inuyasha helped get things ready for Kohoku's body.

All of the servants, guards and troops remained within the moon cloud and palace out of respect they too would mourn with the others on Kohoku's passing…


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter twelve_**

After Kohoku was laid to rest, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started on making sure everyone within the moon palace had left it expect for the few that was to remain. On the 7th day Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome left to open the portal for Inukameko leaving the others in charge over the palace with Jaken helping them.

Once at the tree Kagome opened the portal and was met with Inutaisho and he moved his hand singling Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome to follow.

When they made it to the training grounds they met with 18 adult silver Inu's in their humanoid forms and a pregnant Inukameko.

''What the …'' was all Inuyasha could say

''I like for you to meet your oldest brother, alpha and lord Sesshomaru and his mate and your alpha female lady Kagome and this is my 2nd born and male beta Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha these are your brothers and sister from one litter and Inukameko is due at any time.'' Inutaisho said

''Well that explains why Kagome made sure the other rooms were ready in the family wing.'' Inuyasha said

Before anything else was said Inukameko doubled over in pain and Kagome rushed to her.

''She's in labor.'' Kagome said just as Inukameko's water broke.

Sesshomaru rushed to pick up his mother before his father could as Kagome follow him in to Inutaisho's home she spoke.

''Inuyasha, stay here with your father and the others. Sesshomaru will soon join you once we get her inside.'' Kagome said

''Father does Lady Kagome know anything about births?'' asked one of the female Inu's

''Keh yeah she knows.'' Inuyasha said

''Inuyasha is right Aika. Do you remember your lessons what you have learned and what you have been told about the guardians.'' Inutaisho said as he saw her nod then spoke again.

''Both of your older brothers and Lady Kagome are guardians along with Inuyasha's mate and two others. You and your brothers and sisters will meet them soon as you will need to go in to the mortal world and stay with them along with your mother. You will need to help them get the demon kind to move in to the new realm.'' Inutaisho said

''Yes father.'' said Aika as she was still a little shocked by the news as was the other siblings.

''So it is all true then, I had only thought it was only a story.'' Said the male Inu named Masa

''It is very real.'' Sesshomaru said as he walked back up to them.

''Let's spar old man.'' Inuyasha said as he saw his father's eyes turn red as Inukameko screamed in pain.

While Inuyasha and his father sparred Sesshomaru learned the names of his siblings among other things. Sesshomaru also went over them on pack rules as well as the laws to make sure they all understood everything.

Once Sesshomaru was done he along with his siblings watches Inuyasha and their father spar. It had shocked Sesshomaru younger siblings on watching Inuyasha kick Inutaisho ass in sparring as none of them had been able to beat their father in it.

Soon Sesshomaru and the rest of his siblings joined in on the sparring after a couple of hours Kagome walked out.

''We will stay here for a little while at less a half a day in the outside time frame. The male and female pups will be of age 500 by then.'' Kagome said as Inutaisho nodded to Kagome and rushed to meet his new pups.

''What do you mean by time frame?'' asked Aika

''A thousand years in this realm is one day in the living realm.'' Kagome explained

''Besides it will give time for Inukameko to complete her training.'' Kagome said with a smile

''What do you mean?'' asked Inutaisho

''Inukameko is 2nd guardian in this realm and so is Sora, but Inukameko is only partly because she is also guardian of demon kind in the living realms. She is to be alongside Sesshomaru during times I am unable to be, Inukameko is marked and has agreed. I will unlock the seal that is within her after she has healed and the others will return to complete her training that is needed.'' Kagome said

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha trying to catch Kagome off guard instead she had caught him and the other Inu's off guard when she teleported to the other side of the training grounds.

''Dam it Kagome your no fun.'' Inuyasha said

''I am in no mood or have time to play around right now Inuyasha, I need to go to the new realm we created and take care something's before the movement starts.'' Kagome said

''I thought we already taken care of everything there.'' Inuyasha said

''I need to check the meeting points on the islands and make sure all the land bridges are in place same for barriers and among a couple of other things. There is something else, we will need humans on the larger west land mass and I am not talking about the kind of humans you are used to seeing or have met before.'' Kagome said

''What do you mean?'' asked both Inuyasha and Inutaisho

''They do not live like the ones you know or have ever met their native Indians. They live straight off the land and tend to it in ways no other has been able to, because they are very in tuned with nature and wild life. Soon if not already they will be killed and almost wiped out due to other humans not understanding them as well as greed and among a few other things.'' Kagome said

''I will show them Lady Kagome on the screen that Sora has told you about and explain further and I agree with you these kind of humans would in deed help the west larger land mass.'' Yoi said as she popped in beside her.

''It is good to see you again Yoi.'' Kagome said as she gave Yoi a hug.

''But will they not take over that realm?'' asked Inutaisho

''No and Yoi can explain more about them and like I said they are not like any human you had ever met or known before. I need to get started as I know time is running out for them if not already close to it. I can't save them all, but I can save some from different tribes before it is too late.'' Kagome said

Kagome ran to the portal gateway that leads to the west larger land mass.

''I will return when finished it will not take long.'' Kagome said as she opened the door way and closet it behind her.

''Follow me, I will show you what and why on the screen and explain about the natives.'' Yoi said

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Inutaisho and all 18 adult pups followed Yoi in to Inutaisho's home and while they all sat down Yoi explained about native Indians and there ways of life. Then she spoke on what has happened to them in the past and what is happing now to them including what will be in the future.

She showed them how they created new types of foods like potatoes and more. Yoi told them they were smarter and more advance then most would believe them to be. They just do things in a different way to not harm nature around them and protect it.

Yoi told them they worked the land like a giant garden not just for them, but for wildlife and plant life as well. She even told them when they kill for meat they would not just eat it, but also use its skins and bones wasting no parts of it so their kill was not in vain.

Then she showed them what some looked like and how they lived from the screen and how many were being killed. It had pissed all of the Inu's off and now understood why Kagome wanted to save some of them and the reason why they should live in the protected barriers of the west larger land mass.

Then Yoi explained how life in the east larger land mass in the mortal world was like. Many waters were to dirty to drink not including were empty on life and how trees were disappearing and much more.

When she was done she flipped the screen so they could watch what Kagome was doing.

''What is she doing?'' asked a Inu male named Koji

Sora walked in to the room and sat between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and then barked out in Inu language.

''My lady has ancient knowledge of them and she is recording all of their knowledge, history and way of life since they were first created. She has also explained the reason they had been moved to that realm in stone for different native's tribes to know and understand including old and new laws for them to follow. It is the reason it is done in different languages, symbols and paintings as well as protection spells to keep it from being destroyed by weather and more. The natives will continue to follow it and add to it as time flows.'' Sora barked

They watched Kagome as she opened a portal to that side of the mortal world and disappeared in to it.

''Now what is she doing?'' asked a female Inu named Emiko

Many of the young Inu's gasped when they saw Kagome's wings come out of her back and called forth her staff/glaive Takara. Then in a flash of light she was gone.

''What just happened?'' asked Emiko

''Kagome is moving and teleporting too fast for any of us to keep up with her. She is gathering a few young healthy children and adult natives from each tribe.'' Yoi said

''How?'' asked Emiko

''The staff/glaive that Kagome carriers is named Takara it is a part of her. She is able to transport and hold the humans within Takara as she goes to each tribe. It is the fastest way to gather them without being seen by others.'' Yoi explained

''Basically… Kagome is kidnapping them.'' Inuyasha said

''Lady Kagome is the only one with the power to do this and was the reason she went alone, but it will also drain her power fast and she will need a lot of rest in this realm to gain it back when she is done.'' Yoi said

''Why would it drain her?'' asked Masa

''Keh, you don't realize how much power it takes to do what she's doing and on top of it all the more humans that Takara holds inside it the heaver the dam thing gets.'' Inuyasha said

''Come Inuyasha she is almost done and will need our help.'' Sesshomaru said

Inuyasha he followed his brother out and was still not sure how the hell Sesshomaru knew she was almost done, while their father went to check on Inukameko and the new born pups.

#_#_#

''Koga, the higher lords from the other three lands is trying to gather others for war against the west.'' Said a black Inu male

''Ayame, I will be right back think it is time to make a Inu wolf call as sister calls it.'' Koga said

''What do you mean a Inu wolf call?'' asked the black Inu

''Koga and Kagome were honorary siblings and allies for years, but now they are bonded to each other as true siblings when she came to check on Kimi. The Inu wolf call is what Koga learned from Kagome and was not to be used unless needed. She also knew something like this may happen and he was to alert all wolf and Inu tribes from all four lands and tell them what to do if it was needed.'' Ayame explained

''Does that make Koga a guardian also?'' asked the black Inu

''No, but due to the kind of bond Kagome had done with Koga and with me being his mate we both had gained a little more power and our life spans are now tied with Kagome's. We will live as long as she does and as long as we don't get killed that is.'' Ayame explained

''Wander if she could do it with anyone?'' the black Inu said more to himself then anyone, but Ayame heard and spoke

''No, It is limited and not to be taken lightly she is immortal so it is not something to just do with anyone and there are among other reasons it was done. I don't know all of the reasons only Koga knows and he will not speak upon it.'' Ayame said

The black Inu just nodded in understanding even though Ayame did know all the reasons Koga had asked her to let others believe only he knew in order to keep her protected from outsiders.

They stood outside as did many others and watched as Koga transformed in to a large brown wolf flying in to the sky. Then his whole form started to glow white and what happened next caused all of them to jump.

Koga roared and howled so loud it was like thunder ripping through skies and going across the lands making it vibrate through it.

Every wolf and Inu demon heard the Inu wolf call and they all rushed through the four lands letting alleys, other demon and half breed clans know what was fixing to happen and to start the movements now.

#_#_#

Within the palace Riko jumped when she heard Koga and rushed to gather the pack and all others that was inside the palace and let them know what was happen and that Koga has called for the movement to start now.

''So they are gather to war on the west.'' Sango said with a hard look and became very quiet.

''One of us needs to alert the two lords and lady Kagome.'' Said one of the servant

''I will go, because only guardians can enter in the area they are in now.'' Sango said to the servant and the others.

''Lady Rin, Shippo and I can get started on a barrier around the palace. Between all three of us together it will allow only pack members, alleys, guardians and the one inside it safe within the barrier.'' Miroku said

''But…'' Rin was saying until Miroku spoke

''It will have to do until it is time to create the guardian barrier as it is the guardian barrier would kill anyone in side it that's not a guardian.'' Miroku said and Rin nodded in understanding.

''Kilala'' was all Sango said

Sango and Kilala both left the palace to let the others know what's going on, while Rin, Shippo and Miroku started creating a large barrier. Riko left to watch over the children leaving Jaken to take care of the paper work for the time being.

#_#_#

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were standing beside Kagome as she released all the natives from within Takara. Once she was done they all stared at her, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha then all at once they fell to ground kneeling to them.

Kagome spoke in English language they all now knew due to once they were inside of Takara they had learned of it and for it to be easier for guardians to address them. Then she moved her hands to the stone wall so all could read and understand in their own languages to always remain.

Once they all understood and seeing the new homes within the caved walls in the area they all knew it was to be their new homes until winter was over and they were to spread out throughout the land once spring was to come.

All tribes came to agreements to work together knowing how much they had lost already from past events and the events that were happening before they were taken to safety.

They understood and knew they were to start a new and to rebuild their tribes and lives within these new lands. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru created copies of their clothing, tools, cookware, weapons for hunting, furs and anything else they needed to help them get started in this new world for each tribe.

All the natives understood they were guardians and that only guardians would be allowed within this side of the world and land. Each of the adults of the tribe members was given skins that had writing in their own languages. It was a copy of what was written upon the stone walls to take with them when time comes for them to part ways.

They had all got worried when Kagome passed out as Sesshomaru caught her before hitting the ground and picked her up. Inuyasha explained to them that Sesshomaru was her mate and that she used too much power trying to save who she could before it was too late and assured them she was ok and just needed rest.

#_#_#

Soon all the natives watched as Inuyasha opened the gateway as Sesshomaru carried Kagome in to the training realm and Inuyasha closed the gate way behind him as he walked inside it and met with Sora and others.

They all had been watching on screen and knew when they were coming back and was worried when they saw Kagome pass out.

''I have your old rooms ready, but you will need to place her upon the golden furs.'' Said Akago

''Lady Kagome is the only one able to use them and it will speed up her recovery.'' Toro said

As they all followed Sesshomaru to their room.

''Where did you get them?'' asked Inuyasha

''The ancient god sent them for her to use and heal with including power drain, but the golden furs are to be kept within the training realm at all times.'' Seiji said

Sora rushed passed them and they turned to see the other portal open and once it did they spotted Sango.

''Kilala come you can go in with me.'' Sango said and Kilala transformed in to her smaller form and both entered the training realm.

Sango stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted all the Inu's.

''Did someone have too much fun and created a small army?'' Sango asked

Yoi, Toro, Akago and Seiji busted out laughing.

''Sango…'' Inuyasha said

''What, I was just wandering. Ah… what's wrong with Kagome? Is she alright?'' Sango said as she rushed to them.

''Yeah, she just used too much power and just needs to rest. So what's going on?'' asked Inuyasha

''The other three higher lords is dead set on going to war on the west. Koga has made the Inu wolf call to start the movements now instead next week. Rin, Shippo and Miroku are working on a barrier to protect the palace and everyone inside it safe. Riko is watching over the children and Jaken taken over the paper work until they get done with the barrier which will take a while to create.'' Sango said

''Which barrier?'' asked Inuyasha

''The one that only allows, pack, guardian, allies, and the ones inside the palace is allowed to enter within it. Miroku had to explain to Rin and the others that we could not place a guardian barrier over it because it would kill anyone who was not one within it.'' Sango said

''It will have to do for now.'' Inuyasha said

Then they all became quiet as they watched Sesshomaru place Kagome upon the golden furs and moved away as it glowed around her.

''How long?'' asked Sesshomaru

''About two days using the golden furs without them it would have been over two years within this realm and 200 years within the mortal realms. It was the reason the ancient said she was to heal with this realm and had created the golden furs for her to speed things up.'' Yoi answered knowing what he was asking about.

''Where is Inukameko?'' Sango asked Inutaisho

''She has not long gave birth and is resting.'' Inutaisho said

''I think it would be a good time to check the screen.'' Inuyasha said

''Come we have much to discuss as well.'' said Sesshomaru

Everyone followed Sesshomaru out of the room and went in to the sitting area to watch the screen to check on the other lords and see how things were going in other areas as well as discuss ideas and more…


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter thirteen_**

Once Kagome was healed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha explained everything to her and their plans while Sango watched over the screen keeping an eye upon the three lords. What times Sango was not watching the screen Kilala and Sora would watch and listen.

Sango agreed to stay with them since it would only be a half a day in the mortal world on time frame and helped Inukameko on her training after Kagome unlocked her seals. Yoi, Toro, Akago and Seiji also helped on finishing her training.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha spent most of their time getting to know their siblings including the twins as they grew during their time together in the training realm creating a bond between them all.

One thing all of the siblings understood and learned is that both of their elder brothers was stronger and more powerful then all of them put together and they each looked up to them both in respect and more.

During sparing matches all the younger Inu males learned the same lesson their father and older brothers learned and that was to never underestimate any female even if one was once human.

It was a hard lesson for them to learn, but after the younger male's egos were high and they kept picking on their sisters the older brothers had no choice. Kagome and Sango was to teach them a lesson which Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, their father also joined in with the sparring males against two females.

Kagome and Sango both prepared as the younger males were talking like they would best them in sparring. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho shrived as they knew better to say such things even more so when both Sango and Kagome was already prepared.

They already knew not to ever try to go against a female that is prepared, but this was the only way to teach the younger males a lesson they would never forget. Inutaisho warned his younger sons a female may not be able to beat them physically in strength, but that didn't mean they do not have other ways on doing it.

Inukameko and the rest of the Inu female's stood on the side line and watched the battle between them. They opened their eyes wide as Kagome and Sango kicked their asses and they all noticed it was a real blow to the younger male's ego, but it was a lesson they needed to learn.

It was even a harder blow to the young males when they tried to outmatch Kagome and Sango on battle strategy, games and more. It was then the female Inu's took to training even harder and with advices from both Kagome and Sango.

Soon the Inu females were able to stand against their brothers some out best them and some lost against and some matched, but it had helped knocking their egos down and got them to stop looking down on females. Even though the young females could not best Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho they were at less able to do it to their other brothers at times.

Inuyasha spoke for his brother and father as all three stood in front of the younger males about what they learned. He also told them not all females is able to fight, but even if a female was to best them that did not mean they could always protect their selves and went in to further details as all the younger males listened.

The young males grew to respect all female species after the sparring match and the words spoken to them from Inuyasha. Kagome as did Sango made sure the young males had also learned that a female had the same rights as a male does and understood the meaning of being equals to each other.

All 20 of the young Inu's learned to listen to everything Sango, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said and was to do the same with the others they would later meet. The guardians had also noticed each of the younger Inu's had a crested moon as well, but it was very small and on the back of their necks.

It had taken Inutaisho time to explain why Inuyasha was different from the rest of them. They were upset at first, but after a talk from their mother they understood as she explained what happened to her after she gave birth to their oldest brother and more. She also explained on what Riko and Sango had done for her and that was how they were able to create them.

Kagome and Sesshomaru created the crested amulets for the 20 young Inu's they were to be known as guardian officers. This gave each of them the same ranks instead different ones causing them to be equals to each other.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went to training their siblings even harder once they had all agreed and taken the oath to become officers of the guardians.

Inuyasha explained there were others, who were also guardian officers, but there was only two who was in charge of all guardian officers and must follow their orders when given and their names were Koga and Ayame. He then went to explaining that Koga and Ayame follow orders from the guardians only and no one else.

He also let them know even if they were pack or blood to the guardians if you don't follow orders given by Koga and Ayame or the guardians then they would be allowed to punish them. Then he spoke more on who Koga and Ayame were and the other officers were and shown upon the screen so they would have a face with the names.

Inuyasha also told them the officers are that of the guardians are not the ones that will later work with the government system within the new realm and it was the reason for the crested amulets to be bonded to them to show others they were only officers to the guardians and no other.

They also got to see the rest of the guardians and pack upon the screen so they would also know about them and what they looked like. Soon Sango, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha created weapons for all the young Inu's using their fangs. Even Inukameko had battle fans while others had swords, sai's, axes, sickles and other weapons.

All the female's wore clothing similar to Sango's and their too would change from long or short kimono's to battle garments when needed. The males clothing was similar to Inuyasha's just different in colors.

Soon when everyone was ready Kagome opened the portal to the living world. When opened everyone went through the portal leaving behind Sora and Inutaisho and once it closed they all flew to the palace….

#_#_#

When everyone arrived at the palace Riko and the others met them in the court yard and Riko spoke.

''We need to get ready to open the portals. Koga sent word saying many had already moved close to them once they heard the news about a new realm and had been just camping around the areas.'' Riko

''Riko you and I will take the east and west portals.'' Inuyasha

''Miroku and I can take the north and south portals.'' Sango

''Take the Inu officers with you some of the others should be at the meeting points already. The twins will remain here to help watch over the palace and children. I will go see Koga and talk to him about …..'' Sesshomaru

Kagome ran from the court yard causing Sesshomaru to stop talking and went after Kagome, but when they found her she was throwing up in a bush.

''Kagome are you okay?'' asked Riko

Sesshomaru leaned down and helped Kagome up then his eyes went wide. It was his mother that spoke as she too caught the scent.

''She's with pup, my son you will need to stay with her and I can go talk with Koga.'' Inukameko

''How long have you been getting sick?'' asked Riko

''I just started and I'm not sure how far along I am since I've had my scent covered when we had been training the siblings.'' Kagome

Sesshomaru placed his hand upon her belly area then soon spoke.

''Your around three months, but I am unsure why your just now getting sick.'' Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to him.

''How long will she carry?'' Sango asked

''A normal Inu gives birth within 6 months, but Lady Kagome is not a normal Inu so I am unsure.'' Inukameko

Kagome fainted before Inukameko finished speaking and everyone watched in awe as her belly grew now looking like she was 6 months along.

''Something tells me she's either carrying a lot of pups or she will give birth before 6 months.'' Inuyasha yelled out.

''That's not normal and she's not supposed to grow like that.'' Riko said in a panic

Miroku walked up and tried to get a reading as did Inukameko.

''Lady Kagome has a barrier over her belly and I can't tell how many is within her.'' Miroku

''Nor can I, she's protecting them even when asleep.'' Inukameko

''Maybe we should get her in bed.'' Rin

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up to carry her inside and noticed his twin siblings were staying very close to Kagome as if not wanting to leave her side, but he also knew they had been attached to Kagome since they were born. The others went about getting things ready to travel as Shippo and Rin also followed Sesshomaru.

Once she was in bed Sesshomaru placed his hand over her belly and noticed the barrier dropped and he was able to sense she was carrying only one pup. He knew then they could not leave Kagome alone with them not knowing how long she would carry.

''She is carrying only one pup.'' Sesshomaru

''Oh kami … someone has to remain with her around the clock we don't know what to expect now.'' Rin

''I will go let the others know'' Shippo said as he rushed out of the room.

''Rin, would you see to getting her something to eat make it with both raw and cooked meat as I am unsure which she will be able to eat.'' Sesshomaru

''Yes father.'' said Rin and ran out of the room to the kitchens.

''She called you father.'' Stated the male twin named Kenta

''Rin and Shippo our mine and Kagome's adopted children they also carry the symbols as heirs, but only Shippo is known. Rin was never announced nor does she want to be as she wishes to protect herself and her children. Most demons in this realm do not like human's and wish to harm them.'' Sesshomaru

''I understand now.'' Kenta

''Will sister Kagome be okay elder brother?'' asked the female twin named Kiku in a worried voice.

''I am unsure Kiku, this is her first pup and was not planned.'' Sesshomaru

Soon Inuyasha and Riko came within the room and spoke.

''How is she?'' asked Inuyasha

''Her body is now stable, but she has yet to wake.'' Sesshomaru

''Couldn't you take her and all the children to stay with father?'' asked Kenta

''No, mortal humans age different then demons or even mix breeds do. They age faster and lucky to make it to the age of 60 as most dies before their 40 years old.'' Riko explained

''Later in time they will start to live a little longer and some makes it to be over 100 years old, but that is in the far future.'' Inuyasha

''Oh before we go, Inukameko said to tell you she will bring Ayame and her pups here. She left as soon as Shippo told her about Kagome having only one pup within her and wanted to get back in case she is needed, but she also knows you, Rin and Shippo will be here and will know what to do if anything should happen before then.'' Inuyasha

Sesshomaru nodded to Inuyasha and soon Riko and Inuyasha both left to go the meeting points just as Shippo returned to the room.

''Hey Kenta, Kiku will you help watch over the children?'' Asked Shippo

''Yes, but where will you be at and what about Rin?'' asked Kiku

''Rin's gathering herbs to make medicine for momma just in case since we don't know what to expect and I'm going to be helping her.'' Shippo

''You're a healer?'' asked both of the twins.

''Yeah, momma always said any one can be a warrior, but not many can do both as most don't want to learn. Most warriors die just from a simple cut and them not knowing how to heal their selves by using what's around them. Even a simple plant or flower can do wanders, but the wrong ones can also kill you just as easy.'' Shippo said as he left to find Rin.

''His correct.'' said Sesshomaru causing both twins to jump.

''Does sister Kagome know how to heal?'' asked Kiku

''Kagome had advance knowledge on healing before the changes took place and had been training Shippo for years with it and even some with Rin. As guardians we too had to learn advance knowledge on healing and it would be wise for you both to also take lessons if nothing more than the basics.'' Sesshomaru

''We will elder brother.'' both twins said as they left the room to watch over the children.

Sesshomaru stood up and shut the door so others knew not to enter. He took his boots off and armor then crawled beside Kagome in bed. He was still amazed at the growth she went through and every time he placed his hand upon her belly the barrier would disappear. Sesshomaru could feel the pup kick his hand no matter where he moved it which made him grin as he took notice it was the pup's way of trying to play with him.

Then he went to softly moving his hand upon Kagome face and mapping every inch of it and was not long she opened her eyes to see his starring back in to hers then he leaned in and kissed her.

''What happened? I feel so tired and drained.'' Kagome asked

''It seems the pup went through a growth and we do not know when you will give birth.'' Sesshomaru

Kagome looked down at her belly and her eyes widen.

''H…how is this even possible?'' asked Kagome in a worried voice.

''I'm not sure love.'' Sesshomaru

''I'm scared Sesshomaru this is not normal and I know the pup was not planned, but I don't want anything to happen to it.'' Kagome was saying while tears fell from her eyes.

''Shhh…I'm not going anywhere Kagome planned or not we will make it work.'' Sesshomaru

Soon a soft knock was heard and Sesshomaru stood to answer and saw the tray of food. He brought the food in and helped Kagome sit up so she could eat.

''Try to eat and then rest.'' Sesshomaru

''Will you stay and eat with me?'' asked Kagome

He nodded and took a seat beside her then joined in on eating with her. Sesshomaru knew she was scared to death, hell even he was afraid as this was not a normal pregnancy….

#_#_#

Two days later…

Inuyasha soon arrived at his meeting point and was surprised at seeing so many demons and mix breeds already lined up. He opened the portal and soon everyone walked threw it with a few officers helping to make sure everything went smoothly and followed them in to the new cities.

Things were also going good with Riko and Miroku, but Sango on the other hand had some trouble as some didn't want to listen to a human female. It didn't take long for them to change their minds after Sango kicked their ass with the officers backing her.

Kagome had asked Sora to ask Yoi about her pregnancy. Later that day Sesshomaru and Kagome had found that due to her becoming pregnant within the training realm and then entering the living realm while still pregnant plus the time differences had caused the changes. Sora explained what all Yoi had told her including that she could give birth at any time.

Shippo informed Inukameko and Ayame once they arrived at the palace on what Sesshomaru and Kagome had found out about the pregnancy and to let Inukameko know to be careful as the same could happen to her as well when going between realms. Soon Shippo took Kimi and the other three wolf pups to where the other children were while both Inukameko and Ayame went to check on Kagome and found her and Sesshomaru sitting in the garden feeding the koi fish.

''How are you feeling?'' asked Ayame

''Tired, but i was about to go crazy staying in bed for the last two days. How are things going with the movements? '' asked Kagome

''So far all is going well. Koga has gone to the new realm along with some of the other officers and all the wolf and fox clans. They will remain there making sure no trouble is started while trying to get the government system set up. Koga doesn't want the pups in the new realm until things come down some within the new realm.'' Ayame

''When do you plan to join him?'' asked Sesshomaru

''I had planned to go after dropping the pups off here, but when we found out about Kagome was with pup I didn't want to leave with war soon to arise.'' Ayame

''The other lords have started using family member as hostess to force their males in to battle. They are also pissed off when they found out about the remedy Kagome had created for mix breeds.'' Inukameko

''They are already making new plans to stop the movements and trying to locate all the portals, but if they ever find out Kagome is with pup she will be their main target.'' Ayame

Kagome moved her arms around her belly in a protective manner while Sesshomaru held her closer to him.

''Sesshomaru, it seems we will need to take down the other lords. I know it was something you wanted to prevent, but they are bringing this upon their selves and not leaving us much choice.'' Inukameko

Soon Shippo, Rin and all the pups and children came out of their hiding area and it was Shippo that spoke.

''Mother, father… Rin was brushing my hair and found a red star upon the back of my neck and told me what it had meant. I seek permission to go to the training grounds for a day so when I return I will be an adult and able to help more.'' Shippo

''I have star on mine also and want to go so I can help.'' Kimi

Ayame eyes widen after hearing Kimi and Shippo as did Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inukameko. Kagome walked over and looked at Shippo's neck.

''You do have one I never knew you did.'' Kagome

''It just showed up as Rin was brushing my hair.'' Shippo

Kagome and Ayame both went to checking all the children's necks to make sure another one was not marked and about the time Ayame started to walk past Rin she noticed one forming upon her neck.

''Kagome…'' Ayame waved her hand to show her Rin neck.

Sesshomaru and Inukameko soon followed.

''What is it?'' Rin asked

''You my dear Rin is also marked.'' Kagome

''What…'' Rin was in disbelief

''The choice is yours Rin and you have time to think about it.'' Kagome hugged Rin while Sesshomaru spoke to Shippo and Kimi.

''Kagome is unable to travel and only she can unlock the seals.'' Sesshomaru

''We know and we can wait until she is able to travel, but we wanted to let you know we are ready and want to do this.'' Shippo

''Kimi is this what you really want? Your still very young and from what I was told there is no turning back once it is done.'' asked Ayame

''Yes momma, I want to protect my family, friends and innocents.'' Kimi

''They will still have their childhood until they reach age for the seals to be broken, just time line is different in there then it is here. One day here is a thousand years there.'' Kagome explained to Ayame

''I will need to talk with Koga and if he agrees then I will also, but I and your siblings will go with you so you can still all grow up together.'' Ayame

''Yes momma I would like it very much if you did.'' Kimi smiled

''Alright everyone go back inside and get ready for dinner.'' Inukameko

Shippo grabbed Rins hand and both went a different way as he wanted to speak to her alone. The others noticed even Kimi as she smiled watching them.

''Does Shippo love Rin?'' asked Kimi

The adults looked at each other not knowing how to answer that question.

''Umm… Kimi, Rin's husband had not long died and she is still dealing with his passing.'' Kagome

''I'm sorry I didn't know. I know I will never marry anyone because I can't have children.'' Kimi

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

''What? Who told you such a thing?'' asked Ayame

''The head master done something to me after Aunt Kagome left the shrine and said I would never have children.'' said Kimi as she raised her shirt and showed them her belly.

''Oh Kimi why have you not said anything?'' asked Kagome as she tried to kneel down to Kimi

Sesshomaru reached down for Kagome and felt of the scaring and then spoke.

''I am unable to repair the damage as he had taken everything from her.'' Sesshomaru in a deadly calm voice and everyone who knew him knew he was pissed off.

Kimi placed her little hand over Sesshomaru's and spoke.

''It's okay Uncle Sesshomaru it's not your fault, besides I can always do like mommy, you and Aunt Kagome done and have children that way.'' Kimi said smiling at him and then gave him a hug.

''I love you Uncle Sesshomaru and thank you for trying …'' She whispered in his ear only for him to hear.

Sesshomaru swiftly picked her up and held her close to him as he helped Kagome in to the palace as the rest followed….


End file.
